


Fucking Mikey Way

by BrokenChemicalHeart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom! Mikey, Dom!Gerard, Domination, F/M, Frankie to the rescue, Kink, M/M, MCR, Mikey is kinda an ass, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse (mentioned), Sub!Frank, Submission, mentions of drug abuse, sub/OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 57,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChemicalHeart/pseuds/BrokenChemicalHeart
Summary: Veronica really should have read what she was signing before she signed it. She wouldn't have gotten herself into this mess if she had. She wouldn't be owned by Mikey Way, and on tour with My Chemical Romance to serve as Mikey's personal sex toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the amazing Miss SaskiaK for the title!

**Mikey**

I didn’t care that the little brat wasn’t really coherent enough to understand what she was signing, all I cared about was that I was going to have a shiny new toy to play with on this tour and there was nothing Brian or Ray could do about it. I’m sure Frank wouldn’t be too impressed about the circumstances under which she signed the contract either but Gerard would be able to silence any complaints he had.

              “She’s gorgeous Mikey, you did good.”

              “Isn’t she just? Already got her to sign the contract too, not that she knew that's what it was at the time, but it’s too late now.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head at me and I furrowed my eyes brows, looking over at my sleeping beauty. Fuck she looks pretty with the gag in her mouth and her wrists tied behind her back and tethered to her ankles and her ankles tied together.

              “Brian and Ray can’t say anything, they told me it was okay as long as she signed the contract, which she did. I have a feeling Frankie is going to have something about the circumstances under which she signed it, but I’m hoping you’ll handle that.”

              “I can do that, Ray and Brian however, that’s all on you little brother. I should go, got Frankie all tied up in my room and I don’t want to leave him waiting.”

Scowling at my brother as he leaves the room and ruffles my hair, I flip him off and sit at the table in my room with a beer. I don’t even remember the girls name so I pick up the contract and read where she wrote her name so I can check.

_Veronica Taylor_

Veronica. Pretty name for a pretty girl. I finish my beer and strip, climbing into bed with my new prize and softly kissing her cheek above the gag before switching the light off and going to sleep.


	2. That third tequila shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way this isn't a dream...

**Veronica**

My head is pounding when I wake up, I knew I should have never agreed to that third tequila shot when it was offered to me. When I go to stretch my legs I find I can’t move them that far because they’re tied together and to my wrists and I can’t call for help because I’ve been gagged. I roll onto my side and prop myself up on my elbow, my face contorts into confusion and shock when I find Mikey Way, My Chemical Romance bassist, sitting by the bed and smiling at me.

              “Morning Gorgeous, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?”

I stare at Mikey, dumbfounded at what’s going on. Firstly, how do I not remember meeting Mikey Way, and secondly, why the hell am I tied up and gagged in his hotel room?

              “Oh how silly of me, how can you answer me when you’re gagged?”

Mikey smiles to himself and then comes and sits beside me on the bed, stroking my cheek and wrapping his hand loosely around my throat.

              “Please don’t scream when I take this out, I really don’t want to have to hurt you, okay?”

I nod, swallowing and licking my dry lips to wet them when Mikey takes the gag out,

              “M…Mikey? What…how…what’s going on? Can you untie me please. My wrists…they kind of hurt…please?”

              “How are you feeling?”

Mikey repeats, ignoring my questions, especially the one for him to untie me. There’s a soft knocking on the door that Mikey goes to answer, returning with coffee, a wide smile, and Gerard Way and Frank Iero.

              “Okay, I’m definitely dreaming because there is no way in hell I’m tied up and in the same room as three quarters of My Chemical Romance.”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes again, willing myself to fall asleep so I can wake up from this nightmare I’ve apparently woken up in.


	3. Morning coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hush now, Pet, the adults are talking.

**Mikey**

I put my coffee down on the table and ignore Veronica as she closes her eyes, going over and shoving the gag back in her mouth. She opens her eyes and whimpers, turning away from my touch when I stroke her cheek.

              “Hush now pet, the grown-ups are talking.”

She scowls at me, well as much as she can with a gag in her mouth, and I just smile, going back to my coffee, my brother and Frank. Gee sits at the table with me and pulls Frank into his lap, kissing the side of the smaller man’s head and looking over at Veronica.

              “I assume from her reaction you haven’t had the chance to tell her what’s going on?

I shake my head, looking over at her as well.

              “Nah not yet, she only just woke up. Think I gave her a little bit too much GHB last night.”

              “Mikey, you have to be careful with that stuff!”

Frank admonishes, shoving his hand over his mouth when he realises he’s spoken out of turn. I look at Gerard with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugs.

              “I…I’m sorry Mikey. I…I didn’t mean to…”

              “Shh Frankie, its okay. While I don’t appreciate your attitude, you’ve got a point. I should have been more careful, but she’s fine, and that’s all that matters.”

I squeeze Frank’s shoulder to reassure him that he’s not in trouble, not that it’s my concern. He’s Gerard’s submissive, not mine, it’s not my job to discipline him (though it's been known to happen on more than one occasion).

              “You need to explain the basics of what’s going on to her Mikes, we have to be on the bus in 20 minutes. C’mon baby, need to get you ready to go.”

Frank squeaks when Gerard bites his earlobe and the two of them head back down to their room, leaving me alone again with Veronica. She’s squirming and writhing around on the bed, trying to get free and I watch her for a minute, smirking.


	4. I lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract is revealed

**Veronica**

I’m too busy trying to get free of the ropes binding me to notice that Mikey is standing at the end of the bed, watching and smirking at me. He leans over the bed and pulls me up onto my knees by my hair and I whimper, trying to pull away.

              “I told you before Veronica, I don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t behave yourself I’m not going to have a choice. Now, I’m going to untie you but I want you to stay on your knees for me, alright pet?”

Mikey doesn’t let me answer before he starts to untie me, and I’m grateful when he does and I’m able to bring my wrists in front of me and rub them where the skin is red and angry from the rope. He takes the gag out again and gives me a look that says stay quiet if you know what’s good for you, so I do.

              “As much as I’d like to pin you down and fuck you nice and slow V, we need to get going.”

              “W…we? I…I’m not…not going anywhere with you! Look, I don’t even know what happened last night, but if you think I’m going anywhere with you after what you did to me? You’re out of your fucking mind!”

Before I even get a chance to react, Mikey delivers a stinging backhand to my left cheek before dragging me by my hair over to the small table in the hotel room. I try to pull free of his grip but Mikey’s too strong, moving his hand from my hair to around my throat and pulling me firmly against his body and I writhe in his arms. Mikey picks up a paper document from the table and holds it in front of my face.

              “Do me a favour, V? Read the top couple of lines of this for me. Out loud.”

              “Only my friends get to call me ‘V’. You’re not my friend, asshole.”

Mikey sighs and spins me around, pushing me into one of the chairs at the table, resting his hands on my shoulders to keep me sitting and putting the document down on the table in front of me.

              “Read it, Veronica. I’m not going to ask you again.”

I roll my eyes and pick it up.

              “ _Legally Binding Contract of Ownership between_ Mikey Way _and_ Veronica Taylor. _I_ _Miss_ Veronica Taylor _hereby relinquish possession of my body, in every way, from today,_ May 15th _until_ September 17th _to Mr_ Mikey Way _to do with as he sees fit.”_

I drop it on the table, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I flip through the document to the final page, and to my horror, find my signature sprawled messily across the line above where Mikey has printed my name.

              “You said I was signing a non-disclosure agreement…”

I say shakily, turning around to look at Mikey who’s grinning wickedly at me, like a cat that’s cornered its prey and is going in for the kill.

              “I lied.”


	5. Mikey explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of explains anyway......

**Mikey**

Leaving Veronica sitting at the table, looking at the contract in disbelief I go and get my clothes out of my duffle bag that’s by my bed and get dressed. I also take out the collar that I bought especially for this occasion and a set of handcuffs. I’m not going to cuff Veronica until we were on the bus because it would draw too much attention if I tried to take her out of the hotel that way.

              “Few things you need to know before we leave, my pet. Once we’re on the bus, you don’t speak unless someone else speaks to you first, unless it’s Frank. You don’t speak to Frank at all unless Gerard says you can. You will address Ray, Brian and Gerard as Sir and if any of them ask you to do anything, you do it. If I ask you to do something, or I ask you a question, you do it. Without question if you know what’s good for you. Lastly, whenever you find yourself in my presence you will be on your knees with your hands behind your back and your head down by my feet and will address me as Master Way. Any questions?”

I pull Veronica up from the table with a firm hand around her upper arm, forcing her head upwards with a finger under her chin with my free hand.

              “I’m pretty sure I just made it very clear to you that if I ask you a question that you’re to answer it. Now, do you have any questions?”

Veronica shakes her head until I look at her with raised brows and she licks her lips.

              “N…no Master Way.”

              “Good, you’re a quick learner. Come on, the others are going to be waiting for us.”

Securing the collar around Veronica’s neck, making sure that it’s not too tight that she can’t breathe, but tight enough that she knows it’s there, I pick the contract up from the table and take her head, leading her downstairs out of the hotel and onto the bus. Gerard, Frank and Brian are all sitting in the front lounge when we get to the bus and Frank eyes me off when he sees the bruise on Veronica’s cheek from where I backhanded her.

              “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare Iero? Where’s Ray?”

              “Christa made a surprise appearance last night, he’ll be down in a minute. Who’s your friend? Mikey, we’ve talked about this.”

Brian says to me, exasperatedly, and smiles warmly at Veronica, eying me and the collar around her neck off suspiciously and I roll my eyes, pulling the contract out of the back pocket of my jeans and handing it to him.

              “I know we did, which is why I made sure she sighted and signed the contract that you’re holding, like we agreed. I’m going to put my bag in my bunk pet, you stay here until I   get back okay?”

              “Yes Master Way.”

I kiss Veronica on the cheek before going and dumping my bag in my bunk, she’s still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room when I come back and I smirk, slightly pleased with myself and happy that so far she seems doing what she’s told. Sitting down on the couch next to Gerard, Veronica comes and kneels at my feet, crossing her wrists behind her back and I give her an affectionate pat on the head.


	6. Frankie to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sex pet huh? They’re not the words I would use.”

**Veronica**

              “What’s your name sweetheart?”

Gerard asks me and I turn so that I’m looking him in the eye when I answer.

              “Veronica. But…but my friends call me V, Sir.”

I look at Mikey for confirmation that it’s okay that I answered Gerard and he squeezes my shoulder gently. I can’t look at Gerard for too long because Frank is sitting next to him and I’m entirely too aware that Frank is staring at me, more specifically at what I’m sure is a bruise on my cheek from Mikey hitting me earlier.

              “I know babe, I’m gonna miss you too! I gotta go, the guys are waiting. Love you!”

Ray walks backward onto the bus, smiling widely until he notices me, the smiles instantly dropping from his face and frustrated eyes turning on Mikey.

              “What the fuck Mikey? Brian we talked about this! We said we weren’t gonna let him do this again.”

He yells at Mikey and I shift uncomfortably, willing the floor to swallow me up and make me disappear. I’ve never been good at dealing with conflict.

              “She signed the contract, Toro. She understands what she’s here for, don’t you Pet?”

              “I don’t give a shit what she signed! You can’t just…I’m not going to allow it!”

I don’t realise I’m shaking until Gerard rests a hand on my shoulder protectively, Frank sitting by my side and holding my hand.

              “Frankie, sugar, why don’t you and V go down to the back lounge for a bit while we work this out, yeah?”

              “Sure thing, c’mon V let’s go.”

Frank easily picks me up from the floor with a firm hand around my upper arm and half pulls, half pushes me down to the back lounge of the bus, sitting me down on one of the couches and closing the door.

              “You’re shaking V, are you alright?”

I take a deep breath and swallow, shaking my head because no, I’m not alright.

              “Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

If I could be bothered to look up at Frank, I’d have rolled my eyes. Where the fuck else was I supposed to go? We were on a moving bus. Frank came in with a hoodie that he pressed into my hands and I put it on. It was green, the sleeves were way too long and it came to my knees but it was warm and comforting in a weird way. I smiled to myself and took another deep breath, trying to calm myself down and catching Frank smiling at me, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, they were still trained on the bruise.

              “I’m sorry this is happening to you Veronica. We thought we’d put a stop to this after the last girl……"

Frank trails off, squeezing my thigh when he notices how worried I look.

              "if you don’t mind me saying, you looked pretty scared earlier, back at the hotel, did Mikey not explain what he wanted you for when you signed the contract?”

I don’t want to ignore Frank because he seems genuinely concerned about me, but Mikey said I wasn’t allowed to speak to him unless Gerard gave me permission and I didn’t want to piss him off and risk him hitting me again. I bite my lip and flush crimson when Frank sits next to me and I try as hard as I possibly can not to make eye contact with him.

              “I should have known…Mikey told you you weren’t allowed to talk to me unless Gee said you could, didn’t he? I’m gonna kill him. It’s okay V, Mikey’s not here, you’re not gonna get in trouble.”

              “He…Mikey…Master Way. He didn’t…didn’t explain anything to me, told me…told me I was signing an NDA. I didn’t even realise what I was agreeing to, and now he’s got the stupid contract and I can’t do anything about it. Fuck Frank, what the hell am I gonna do?”

Frank pulls me into his lap and starts rubbing circles into my back with the palm of his hand, his other hand petting my hair softly. I relax a little bit in Frank’s arms and then start nervously giggling into his shoulder.

              “You’ve got a cute giggle, what’s so funny huh?”

I pull my head back from Frank’s shoulder, tucking my hair behind my ears and biting my lip.

              “I just…this is so surreal. I’ve been a fan of you guys since I was 16, and I’ve always had a crush on Mikey, well, it used to be you, then I sort of worked out that you and Gerard were a thing so I set my sights on Mikey. I even have your lyrics tattooed on my shoulder. Who’d have thought I’d end up on tour with you guys as Mikey fuckin’ Way’s sex pet?”

              “Sex pet huh? They’re not the words _I_ would use.”

Mikey is leaning up against the now open door and I push myself out of Frank’s arms and back down onto my knees, my hands firmly behind my back.

              “You lied to her about what she was signing Mikey, you ass.”

Frank stands protectively in front of me, giving Mikey a small shove.

              “I’d watch your tone with me if I were you Frank Anthony. I doubt Gerard will let you off twice in one day for that.”

              “I don’t care if Gee punishes me, Michael James, the point is you lied to Veronica about what you wanted from her, and that’s not fair.”


	7. Mikey you ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God she's beautiful.

**Mikey**

_I watch as Frank takes Veronica to the back lounge, not that it’ll do him any good, she won’t speak to_ _him, not that he knows that of course. The vein in Ray’s forehead is popping as he yells at Gee and Brian about letting me bring her on the bus._

_“I don’t understand what your problem is, Ray. I told you, she signed the contract, it’s not gonna be like last time. I promise you that much. Veronica…she’s different than the last one, she’s not going to cause any trouble.”_

_“You know that’s not the point Mikey. It’s you that I don’t want to see get hurt, it’s you that I’m worried about.”_

_Gerard stands beside me and rests an arm around my shoulders protectively._

_“I believe it’s my job to worry over Mikey, Ray. I’ve had a chance to talk to this girl, she’s really sweet, and I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”_

_“You won’t even know she’s here, I promise I’ll keep her under control.”_

_Ray looks between me and Gerard and then sighs, running a hand through his unruly hair and picking his bag back up from the floor and heading towards the bucks, dumping his bag and then coming back in to sit down._

_“Okay fine, just, be careful yeah? I want to meet her properly, and apologise for yelling, she looked kinda scared when I did.”_

_“Thank you, Ray. Of course, I’ll go and get her.”_

_I hug Ray and then go back to the back lounge to collect my prize and Frank, and end up catching the end of the conversation they appear to be having._

              “…I even have your lyrics tattooed on my shoulder. Who’d have thought I’d end up on tour with you guys as Mikey fuckin’ Way’s sex pet?”

              “Sex pet huh? They’re not the words _I_ would use.”

I lean up against the now open door and watch as Veronica pushes herself out of Frank’s arms and back down onto her knees, hands firmly behind her back.

              “You lied to her about what she was signing Mikey, you ass.”

Frank stands protectively in front of her, giving me a small shove.

              “I’d watch your tone with me if I were you Frank Anthony. I doubt Gerard will let you off twice in one day for that.”

              “I don’t care if Gee punishes me, Michael James, the point is you lied to Veronica about what you wanted from her, and that’s not fair.”

Nobody, except Gerard, gets away with using my middle name to speak to me, and that’s the second time today Frank’s mouthed off at me. Since he shaved his head there isn’t enough of it to grab him by his hair so I grab him by the front of his shirt instead, dragging Frank back down to the front lounge and shoving him down on the couch next to my brother.

              “Twice today he’s mouthed off at me Gerard, I trust you’ll deal with it so I don’t have to?”

              “Mikey lied to her, Gee! You’re not seriously going to let him…”

              “Be quiet, Frankie. Don’t make this worse for yourself.”

Frank drops with a soft thud to his knees in front of Gerard and doesn’t say anything, just sits and waits to be told what to do.

              “There’s my good boy. Mikey, go and talk to her and explain what you want from her.”

              “What about him?”

I glare at the back of Frank’s head, ignoring the death stare I’m getting from Ray from what Frank said about me lying.

              “Leave _my_ boyfriend to _me,_ Mikey. Go and talk to Veronica.”

Usually I wouldn’t let Gerard, or anyone for that matter, tell me what to do but I trust that he’ll deal with Frank and probably rally to Ray on my behalf. That’s one of the things I love most about Gerard, because he’s in a D/s relationship with Frank, he understands my need to have someone to control in the same way. It’s just a lot harder to get someone to agree to be in a D/s relationship with you, which is why I have a habit of forcing girls like Veronica into it. I have a feeling she’s done this before though in a previous relationship, there’s something about the way she was holding her wrists earlier. Veronica jumps a little when I close the door and doesn’t move, but she looks really cute wearing my hoodie. I’m going to have to take her shopping, or possibly send Frank to take her shopping.

              “Come over here pet.”

Veronica crawls over to me, settling back on her knees between my feet. God she’s beautiful.


	8. More of an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey tells Veronica more about what he's expecting of her.

**Veronica**

Mikey softly runs his hand through my hair before tightening his grip and pulling my head back and licking a stripe up my neck.

              “What were you and Frankie talking about sweet girl?”

              “N…nothing important Master Way. Just about how much…how much of a fan I am of you guys.”

I whimper when Mikey uses the hand he has in my hair to pull me up into his lap, moving his hand to around my throat instead.

              “You want to try that again without lying to me?”

              “Frank asked me if you explained what you wanted from me before I signed the contract and I told him that you told me it was an NDA, then we were talking about how I’m a really big fan and have a thing for you, and about the tattoo I have on my shoulder but that’s it Master Way I swear.”

Mikey lets go of my throat and sighs, sliding his hands down my shoulders, over my hips and resting them on my ass instead. He kneads and squeezes my ass and then spanks me, hard, and I bite my lip to keep the expletives behind my teeth.

              “I’m pretty certain I told you you weren’t allowed to speak to Frankie unless Gerard said so first, and I am going to punish you for that, but not right now. I have other questions for you for the moment.”

I’m surprised that Mikey lets me stay in his lap but I’m certainly not going to complain about it, my knees are already starting to hurt.

              “You’ve been in a D/s relationship before, haven’t you?”

I scoff.

              “No. My ex-boyfriend tried to use that as an explanation for why he’d beat me up whenever I told him no. I’ve been to clubs and had sessions with other Dom’s though, ones that actually know what they’re doing.”

              “Naturally submissive. That’s an attractive quality in a girl, especially one as pretty as you Veronica. All you really need to know my dear is that I own you now, and you’re going to do whatever I tell you, and if you don’t want to get hurt, you’ll do it without complaint or argument. I really don’t want to have to hurt you to get you to do what I want, and I trust that you don’t want me to hurt you either. I have a feeling you’re going to want to do what I tell you anyway, especially with the newfound information that you have a crush on me. Do you have any questions before we go back to the front lounge with the others?”

I start to shake my head but then I realise just how close I am to Mikey fuckin’ Way and how I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. I’m also trying not to wriggle around too much because I can already feel that Mikey is half-hard in his jeans.

              “Just one question, Master Way. May I um…can I kiss you?”

Mikey doesn’t answer me but stands up with me in his lap and walks me backwards, gripping my hips and pushing me up against the door. He pins my wrists above my head with one hand, brushing the back of his hand across my cheek and tipping my face up with his other hand. Mikey softly presses his lips to mine, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip until I open my mouth for him, moaning into my mouth when I run my tongue across his teeth. He pulls away way too quickly and presses a kiss to my forehead then lets me go.

              “Come on, Ray wants to talk to you.”

Leaning around me to open the door, Mikey keeps hold of my hand as we head back to the front lounge, steadying me when the bus goes over a bump and I almost fall over. I scowl at him as he laughs at me and he smiles, then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and I make a surprised sort of squeak, covering my mouth when the sound escapes. Mikey takes me out to the front lounge and drops me on the couch, depositing me between Frank and himself, putting his arm around me and holding me close.


	9. Its fun messing with Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut & Daddy Kink warning xx

**Mikey**

I could see that Veronica was starting to get uncomfortable on her knees, and considering I’m going to make her suck me off later I dump her on the couch when we get back out to the front lounge.

              “You look cute in my clothes by the way pet.”

I lean over to whisper in Veronica’s ear and she blushes and bites her lip. She turns so she’s half sitting in my lap and kisses me on the cheek.

              “Thank you Master.”

              “I’m sorry I yelled before…wait, what’s your name?”

Ray smiles at Veronica and rests a hand on her knee.

              “Veronica, or just V, it’s um, it’s up to you Sir.”

              “You don’t have to call me that, Ray is fine. I didn’t mean to scare you V, I’m sorry.”

              “It’s okay, it’s um, it’s been a really weird morning and I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

I resist the urge to smirk, with the way I had Veronica tied up last night it’s not at all surprising that she didn’t sleep very well. I’m also not sure if passing out from being given GHB counts as sleeping. I knew Ray would tell V to use his name, I just wanted her to say it and get him flustered. It’s fun messing with Ray.

              “Seems like sleep wasn’t really on anyone’s agenda last night. I’m gonna make some tea, anyone want?”

Frank gets yeses out of Ray, Gee and Veronica and gets up to make it.

              “Make me a coffee while you’re up and in the kitchen, Frankie?”

              “I’ll do it.”

              “Nah it’s okay V, I’m up, I’ll get it. Plus, caffeine deprived Mikey Way is not something anyone wants to deal with this early in the morning, and he’s fussy. I’ll show you later how he takes it.”

Gerard tries (and fails) to hide a laugh as a cough and says something under his breath that sounds a lot like _I’ll show you how to take it_ and I can see Veronica smiling at them. Ray disappears to go and find a guitar and Gee gets up and goes looking for a sketch book now that Frank isn’t sitting on top of him.

              “If you start calling me Sir, you’re gonna make Frank jealous. Gerard or Gee is fine by me, whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

Gee pauses at the doorway before going to get his stuff from his bunk, throwing a signature Gerard Way It’s-my-job-to-constantly-annoy-my-little-brother smile at me and Veronica.

              “Oh and by the way V? I meant to tell you before, I totally don’t mind if you want to talk to Frankie, and feel free to tell him to shut up if he starts to talk too much, okay?”

              “Sure Gerard, thanks.”

Veronica puts her head on my shoulder and curls up beside me on the couch, pressing the occasional kiss on my neck.

              “Here you go Mikes, V.”

              “Thank you Frankie.”

Veronica has to uncurl from my side to take her tea from Frank but I keep my arm around her, lifting my hoodie and her shirt up a little at the back so I can rest my hand on her soft skin. I notice that she doesn’t start drinking her tea until after I’ve started on my coffee and I have the realisation that she’s way more submissive than I thought.

**Veronica**

I was trying so hard to stay still, but with Mikey’s hand on my bare skin it was becoming increasingly difficult. The way his slightly bass-playing calloused fingers were dragging across the soft skin of my hip and lower back was driving me a little crazy.

              “So what do you do with yourself Veronica?”

Ray asks from where he’s sat opposite me, acting as a table for Gerard, who’s got his sketchbook propped up against his back.

              “Oh um, I’m a writer. Sci-fi and fantasy mostly. I just finished up at university last semester. I do odd jobs here and there too, nothing fancy, just bartending and stuff.”

              “You just finished up? How old are you?”

              “Twenty-two. Don’t worry Ray, I’m legal.”

I can see Gerard smiling and the worried look disappears from Ray’s face and is replaced with a smile. I get up to put mine and Mikey’s empty mugs in the sink when we’re done with them, and surprisingly Mikey pulls me back into his lap but so I’m sitting facing Gerard and Ray and have my back to him. Which is when I feel the cool metal of the handcuffs as they close around my wrists.

              “Back lounge is out of bounds for the next half an hour.”

Mikey says suddenly, pushing me to my feet and taking me back once again to the back lounge and I stand there awkwardly until Mikey turns on me.

              “What are you waiting for, little whore? On your knees.”

I do as I’m told, shocked by the sudden harshness in Mikey’s voice after how sweet he was being to me in front of the others. I pull a little bit against the handcuffs just to see if I can pull them loose, but they’re on pretty tight.

              “Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful, fuckable lips baby?”

              “N...no.”

Mikey sits down on the couch in front of me and slaps me gently across the face and I whimper.

              “No, what?”

              “No Master.”

              “Better. Open your mouth pet.”

I open my mouth, trying to hide my tongue piercing by keeping my tongue behind my teeth. I want to surprise Mikey with it when he makes me suck his dick. I already know that’s what he’s planning on getting me to do, and I’m not exactly unhappy about it. He looks at me for a moment, contemplative, then undoes the zipper of his hoodie and pushes it off my shoulders and ripping my shirt open, exposing the black lace bra I’m wearing.

              “Been wanting to do this since I saw you last night…”

Mikey tells me as he undoes his jeans and belt, pushing them and his underwear down to mid-thigh and then grabbing me by my hair and pulling my open, willing mouth onto his cock. He immediately starts fucking my face, using me like a toy to get himself off, and I love it. It’s hot, wet, fast and dirty and there’s drool dripping down my chin from being forced to repeatedly gag on him.

              “Your fucking mouth V, Jesus.”

I look up at Mikey through tear-filled eyes and eyelashes and he lets me pull back a little and I tongue the head of his cock, using my tongue bar to increase the pressure as I dip my tongue into the slit and really get a chance to taste him. His hands tighten in my hair again and he pulls me back down so I can’t breathe and I almost black out but he pulls back just in time. Mikey thrusts into my mouth once, twice, three times and then he stills, coming hard down my throat and leaving me with no choice but to swallow.

              “Be a good girl and clean me off.”

Sucking Mikey’s softening cock back into mouth I clean him off until he pulls me off by my hair, and I look up at him, my mouth still hanging open because he never told me I could close it. I hate that I’m so submissive that now I understand what he wants, I can’t help but want to do what I’m told. I’d do whatever Mikey told me, and if the way he’s looking down at me is anything to go by, he knows it too.


	10. What was that for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey can be sweet when he wants to be.

**Mikey**

Veronica is most definitely more submissive than I had guessed when I picked her up last night. She’s still sitting there with her mouth open and looks filthy in the best way – drool and tears cover her face and chin and her hair is all messed up from where I had my hands in it. She looks perfect like this.

“You can close your mouth now pet. Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up, then come and meet me in the front lounge. Need you to do something for me.”

"Yes…yes Master.”

She has to clear her throat a couple times before she can actually speak and I feel a little bad that I went so hard. All I could think about was how amazing her mouth felt on me and how great her tongue bar felt against me too. I help V to the bathroom once she’s up off the floor, uncuffing her hands and helping her keep her balance.

**Veronica**

“I’m sorry by the way, I lost my temper but I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Mikey shocks me when he brushes his fingers over the bruise on my cheek from where he hit me and apologises, and he genuinely looks sorry too. His mood swings are really starting to throw me and I think that there’s more to him than what he’s been showing me in the last couple of hours.

“It’s…it’s okay.”

I don’t really know what else to say so I don’t say anything. I go into the small bus bathroom, using tissues to wipe the drool and tears from my face, running my fingers through my hair to try and smooth it from Mikey having his hands in it. My cheek isn’t as bruised as I was thinking it is from Frank staring at it, I think he was just mad that Mikey hit me. When I go back out to the front lounge it’s only Frank sitting there, on the phone with an incredibly bored expression on his face. I nudge his arm out of the way so I can tuck myself under it, resting my head on his shoulder and curling up practically in his lap.

 “……I told you, Gee, Ray & Mikey are doing a last minute phone interview so I’m just hangin in the front lounge on my own, watching a movie……yes Mom I’m getting enough food……I gotta go Mom, I’m in the middle of something……yeah love you too. Bye.”

“I hope I didn’t interrupt something important…”

Frank’s shaking his head before I’ve even finished saying it, resting his head on mine.

“Just my Mom. She calls me every day, even though nothing is ever different. Are you and your Mom close?”

“My Mom died when I was 9 and my Dad walked out on us when I was 4. I was raised by my Grandmother until she died when I was 16. Been on my own ever since.”

“Oh sweetheart I’m so sorry.”

I shrug, tucking my blonde hair behind my ear and rubbing my eyes.

“It was a long time ago. I don’t really remember my Mom, but my grandma used to tell me things about her. I don’t miss her, I don’t even really miss my grandma either. How fucked up is that?”

“People deal with things in different ways Veronica, it’s not fucked up, don’t say stuff like that about yourself.”

Frank kisses the top of my head and I sit up and kiss him on the cheek, lying down on the couch and putting my head in his lap.

“What was that for?”

"To say thank you for sticking up for me before. Mikey apologised for hitting me by the way.”

“That was big of him. You look tired gorgeous, get some sleep. Mikey, Gee and Ray are going to be at least another half hour, then we’ll be driving for a few hours before we stop for food.”

With Frank running his hand through my hair it doesn’t take me long until I fall asleep.

There’s two things I’m very aware of when I wake up again. The first is that my head is no longer in Frank’s lap and I’m on my back on the couch, the second is that my underwear is around my ankles and yep, that’s Mikey on his knees between my legs with his teeth in my inner thigh. I shift a little bit and Mikey’s hands go to my hips, holding me down.

"Stay still pet. No touching me, or yourself. Got it?”

“Yes Mas…Master.”

My breath hitches when Mikey starts kissing his way up my thigh to where I’m wet and wanting. Mikey lets go of my hips when he’s satisfied that I’m going to keep still, shoving three of his fingers in my mouth. I suck messily and noisily on Mikey’s fingers as he pushes two fingers from his other hand inside of me, flicking his tongue over my clit and sucking hard. When Mikey starts eating me out, rubbing my clit with his thumb and fucking me with two fingers, my hips buck up again and he takes his fingers out of my mouth again to pin me down.

“Last warning baby, you stay still or I’ll stop.”

Mikey doesn’t give me a chance to acknowledge the order before he’s diving back in with three fingers and his tongue.

“M’close…”

I manage to get out and Mikey stops sucking so he can look at me. He sits up and gets a hand around my throat, his fingers definitely bruising my skin, forcing my head up with his thumb.

“Don’t even think about coming without asking for permission first. You should see yourself right now V, you look so fucking beautiful, all strung out and desperate. I almost don’t want to let you come.”

I whimper, rolling my hips down against his fingers that have stilled inside of me to get some sort of friction. Mikey lets me ride his fingers, sucking on one of my nipples and rolling the other one through his thumb and forefinger and I’m so so close.

“Please Daddy. Please can I come? Please.”

"No kitten, not until later.”

"Daddy……”

I whine as Mikey pulls away from me completely and then pulls me back up so I’m sitting on the couch and ruffles my hair.

“You’ve got about 11 seconds before the guys get back, kitten. Might want to make yourself a little more decent than you are right now.”

"Yes Sir.”

I say through gritted teeth, pulling my underwear back on. Mikey looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I swallow thickly because I know I’m in trouble. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, just grabs a water bottle from the fridge and sits down on the opposite couch and beckons me over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter I have but I promise I'll try and update soon! xx


	11. Frankie, The Savior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is always there to save the day.

**Mikey**

From the look on her face, V knows that giving me attitude was not the smartest thing to do. She’s shaking when she kneels between my feet but I can’t do anything to her because the guys will be back any second and I don’t want to smack her around in front of them. Well, not in front of Ray anyway. Ray tolerates the way I am, and tries not to say anything when I’ve got someone collared and tied up in front of them, but he’s not okay with me slapping them around.

“Until I say otherwise, you’re going to demonstrate every meaning of the phrase……”

Ray is the first one back, as usual, but doesn’t say anything. He places two paper cups of coffee and a brown paper bag on the table before heading back to his bunk, or possibly the back lounge.

“……silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear, little girl?”

“Yes Master.”

Veronica drops her head and I smirk as I secure the collar around her neck, slipping two fingers in underneath it to make sure it isn’t too tight.

“One last question before I make you keep your little whore mouth shut……”

Frank rolls his eyes at me when he and Gee come onto the bus and he hears me call her a whore, but I ignore him and focus on V, enjoying the way I’m making her squirm.

“……did you realise you called me Daddy when you were asking permission to come kitten? Caught me a little off guard with that one. You’re so beautiful Princess.”

V flushes scarlet and she won’t look at me, and Gee is pretending he isn’t listening to what I just said.

“I asked you a question little girl, you know the rules.”

“I…yes…but I didn’t…it sort of just slipped out. I didn’t mean to say it Master.”

I put my hand over Veronica’s mouth to make her stop talking and I can feel how hot her cheeks are from how embarrassed she is. Kissing her forehead softly I get up and get the coffees and food Ray brought in for us and sit back down, pulling on her shoulder until she’s leaning on the couch between my legs and handing her her coffee.

“Thank you Master.”

“You’re welcome kitten. What time is sound check Gee?”

“About 4.30 I think, then we have a meet and greet. Are you going to leave V with Brian while we do stuff? I don’t think you should leave her _alone_ on the bus _all_ night.”

V lifts her head at the mention of her name but then rests her chin on her knees again when she realises she isn’t actually being spoken to. She shudders a little bit and zips my hoodie back up and hugs her free arm around her knees.

“You cold babe?”

Frank looks over at V from the opposite couch with a face full of concern and she offers him a small smile in return and shrugs.

“A little bit, but I’ll be okay once I get more coffee into me, Frankie.”

“Mikes, you mind if I borrow V for a little bit? Please?”

V shivers again and bites her lip. I run my hand softly through her hair before grabbing hold of a chunk of it and pulling her head back.

“Remember what I said, kitten. Silent as the grave. Frankie, don’t encourage her to talk please. You can ask her yes or no questions, which you may answer pet, but that’s it.”

“Got it. Come on cutie, let’s find you something warmer.”

I watch Frank take Veronica down to the bunks, closing the door and leaving Gerard and I alone in the front lounge.

“That was mean, Mikes.”

Gerard chastises me and I look at him confused at what I’m being scolded for.

“What? What did I do?”

“Teasing Veronica about her calling you Daddy. I know for a fact you would have loved hearing her say it, so why be mean to her about it? I swear, you act like a 15 year old sometimes, you’re an adult, Michael.”

“I just wanted to make V blush, she’s so fucking pretty when she does. She’s so submissive Gee, like, more so than I thought last night. When Frankie made us drinks before, V didn’t start drinking hers until after I did, and after I fucked her face she didn’t close her mouth until I told her too. Can I get Frankie to take her shopping tomorrow? She’s been really good, think she deserves a reward.”

My brother laughs at me and reaches up to ruffle my hair, like he did when we were kids, even though I’m taller than he is and I scowl at him until he stops.

“Whatever you say Mikey, whatever you say.”

**Veronica**

It’s hard not to get distracted staring at Frankie’s ass as he’s bent over the spare bottom bunk, rummaging through one of the bags there.

“There we go, I knew we had these somewhere.”

Frank turns around and hands be a pair of black shorts, long pastel pink socks and a ¾ sleeve pastel pink shirt. They are all surprisingly women’s clothing, and in almost my size and I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

“Gee and I like to role play sometimes, his eyes are going to bug out of his head when he sees you in this, these socks are his favourite to see me in.”

“Kinda didn’t need to know that Frankie, but thank you. I thought you were trying to warm me up though. How are these…”

I gesture to the clothes on my arm.

“…going to warm me up?”

Frank grins at me mischievously and then hands me a long, black, fur lined cardigan and then turns his back on me.

“That’s what this is for sweetie. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll turn back around and look.”

I change quietly and quickly, enjoying the fact that I’m more comfortable now. My clothes from last night are mostly torn from Mikey’s handling of me earlier, and I’m not at all unhappy about being able to change. The socks sit at my thighs leaving a small sliver of skin between where they end and the shorts start. The pink shirt moulds to my body perfectly and I feel extremely cute dressed in them.

“Okay Frankie, I’m good.”

“Holy shit, you look beautiful V. So sweet and innocent looking.”

Frank tips my head u with a finger under my chin and kisses my forehead, brushing my hair behind my ears and looking me over before stepping back and taking my hand.

“Come on, wanna show him how gorgeous you look. Remember what I said about Gee and the socks.”

I follow Frank back out to the front lounge and watch, intrigued, as Mikey and Gerard both drink me in.


	12. That's one Way to get attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a genius, Veronica is in trouble. Again.

Gerard’s gaze seems transfixed on the sliver of skin between my socks and my shorts and Mikey is staring at how the shirt hugs my hips and my chest.

“Told you.”

Frank whispers in my ear as he walks past me and I can’t help but bite my lip and blush. Mikey licks his lips and is looking at me like he wants to eat me. I smirk, dropping to my knees and crawling over to Mikey, watching him the whole time. I’m also pretty sure that Gerard is staring at me too, as are Ray, and Brian, who’s just woken up. I sit back on my knees once I’m in front of Mikey, hands behind my back and thrusting my chest forward a little bit.

“Wow kitten…you look…you’re um…jesus V, you look so beautiful.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

Mikey groans.

“Fuck baby.”

Mikey pulls me into his lap by my hair, kissing me hard and reaching around to grope my ass with his other hand and I whimper against his mouth. We stay like that until someone, I think Gerard, clears their throat and we separate and I look at Ray, blushing hard as he sits next to us. Mikey pulls me up so I’m sitting sideways across his lap, and I can feel that he’s hard under my thighs so I try to sit still. I can also see that Ray is half-hard, and if Frank’s hand in Gerard’s lap is anything to go by, Gee is hard too.

“So, Brian, would you mind keeping an eye on Veronica tonight? I don’t want to leave her on the bus all night by herself.”

“Yeah, it’d be my pleasure. Plus, I’d much prefer her somewhere we can see her with _Him_ around.”

Brian says darkly and the whole atmosphere on the bus changes. Mikey tenses and wraps his arm a little tighter around my waist and Gerard and Frank are both looking over at us nervously. Ray changes the subject and launches into a discussion with Frank and Gerard about the set-list and I swing my leg over so I’m now straddling Mikey. I rest both my hands on his chest and he rests both of his hands on my lower back, pinkie fingers grazing my ass. I want to ask him who Brian is talking about but then I remember I’m not allowed to speak so I just close my mouth again and snuggle into Mikey’s chest instead. He wraps one arm tighter around me, carding his other hand through my hair and I’m practically purring.

I sit in Mikey’s lap until we get to the venue and I have to move because he needs to get up and go and do sound check and stuff.

“You’re cute when you’re pouty, Veronica.”

“Shut up Gerard, I am **not** cute.”

I’m clearly not the only one surprised by my attitude toward Gerard if the look on Frank’s face is anything to go by.

“I…Gerard…that was…I didn’t mean…I…I’m sorry.”

“You’re done Veronica, shut up. On your knees. Now.”

I do as I’m told and drop to my knees in front of Gerard, eyes trained on the floor and hands behind my back. I know I fucked up by being rude to him and that I’m going to get punished, just when I thought I was getting on Mikey’s good side.

“Ray, Brian, you guys go on ahead. We won’t be long. Frankie, stay here and keep an eye on Veronica while I go talk to Mikey.”

“Gee…”

Frank pauses and I chance a look at Gerard and I can see the look he’s giving Frank and I swallow thickly because I know that if Frank tries to stick up for me right now he’s going to get in trouble. He seems to realise it too and shuts him mouth, sitting down on the couch to my left.

“Yes Sir.”

**Mikey**

I’ve just finished pulling the other collar for Veronica out of the bottom of my duffle bag when Gerard comes through the bunk area and stops beside me.

“You need to teach your new pet some manners, Mikey. Might help to explain to her just exactly who she can and can’t give attitude to.”

“What? What are you talking about? What happened?”

Gerard runs a hand through his hair and leans back against the bunks, crossing his arms over his chest and one ankle over the other.

“She was pouting about having to get off your lap and I told her she looked cute, her response was to tell me to shut up, and quite rudely may I add. She’s got an attitude problem. I could fix it myself, but I don’t think that that would actually fix anything. You need to do it.”

“Fuck Gee, I’m sorry. I was definitely prepared for her to be like that with me, but I didn’t expect her to be like that with you, not after you’ve been nothing but nice to her.”

My brother raises a hand to silence me and starts shaking his head.

“You don’t have to apologise for V, Mikey. She doesn’t know all the rules yet, but she’ll learn. I’m gonna go get Frank and catch up with Brian and Ray. Maybe just ask her why, then you can punish her later. We don’t have time right now.”

Gerard squeezes my shoulder and I follow him back out to the front lounge where Veronica is on her knees with Frank watching over her. He looks concerned about her, but there’s also a little bit of annoyance flitting across his features as well. I walk over to Veronica and fist a hand in her hair, pulling her head back harshly so she has no choice but to look at me and Gerard.

“I believe there’s something you need to say to Gerard before he and Frank give us some time alone to talk.”

Veronica whimpers when I pull her hair a little harder when she doesn’t answer straight away, but she clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you Sir, I was out of line and will take whatever punishment Master Way deems appropriate for my actions.”

“Apology accepted, but don’t make a habit out of this sort of behaviour young lady or I’ll take your punishment into my own hands...”

Gerard crouches down in front of Veronica and I let go of her hair so she has to look at him and I can see that she’s shaking a little.

“…and trust me when I say that is not something you want to have to endure.”

With that, he stands up and takes Frank’s hand, the two of them exiting the bus and leaving me to deal with my naughty sub. I give Veronica a minute to ingest what Gee just said before addressing her.

“Do you want to tell me what Gerard said that set you off princess? I’m assuming you had a reason.”

“No Master Way, I don’t have a reason…exactly. I just…I really don’t like being called cute. Which is a shitty excuse and I deserve to be punished.”

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you little girl? Stand up and come over here. Don’t speak.”

Veronica does as she’s told, wincing a little and I notice that her knees are looking a little red, I’ll have to get her a cushion. I know how hard the bus floor can be, I’d fallen on my ass plenty of times to know that well.

“Now, I know you’re not stupid sweetheart, and I know you know there is going to be someone here tonight that none of us, Ray included, are comfortable with you being anywhere near. Brian is going to do his best to keep an eye on you, but I want you to wear this, just in case, okay?”

I hold the other collar up to Veronica’s face so she can see it. It’s almost exactly the same as the one she’s currently wearing, but slightly thicker, and it has a D-ring on the front so a leash can be attached if need be, and has a silver disc hanging off of it. Engraved on the disc is _Property of M.Way_ so people know that she’s off-limits.

“Yes Master. What…what about my punishment?”

“It can wait until later, the others will be waiting for us. I want you to think about what you think is an appropriate punishment for your actions. Ask Frank what happens to him when he gives me lip if you need help.”

Changing the collars over, I kiss Veronica hard, working my way down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, leaving a large hickey there before pulling her out of the bus and towards the venue.


	13. He makes his presence known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is revealed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - Parts of this chapter get violent, both sexually and physically. If you want to skip - go straight to the part from Mikey's POV

**Veronica**

Mikey keeps a firm arm around my waist as we walk into the venue and while I find it comforting, I’m also a little bit worried about what’s going to happen. Everyone’s mood and body language changed when Brian mentioned him. I’m wondering about who he us, and why exactly they’re all so worried and tense about it.

“Master Way……should I um, should I be worried about today? You guys all seem really um…tense.”

“No baby, as long as you stay close to Brian, you’ll be okay. Also, if anyone else is around, it’s Mikey. Too many questions otherwise, alright?”

“Yes Mast…I mean, yes Mikey.”

Mikey laughs at me and holds my hand as we walk into the venue for the show tonight. Ray, Gerard and Frank are all standing on the stage setting up and Mikey goes to join them, leaving me standing off to the side under Brian’s watchful eye. They sound-check with Planetary and Hang Em High and I can’t help but smile at the energy that the four of them have together, watching Frankie bounce around the stage and Mikey try to avoid him.

“He’s a bit of a firecracker huh?”

Brian asks me when he catches me smiling and following Frank’s movements with my eyes as he half-chases, half-stalks Mikey across the stage.

“Definitely. It’s half the reason I got a crush on him when I was 15. I love watching Gerard though, he just does an amazing job of commanding the stage.”

“Doesn’t he just? Hey Bri, who’s your new friend?”

I turn around, I definitely know that voice.

“Patrick! We weren’t sure if you were gonna make it! This is Veronica, she and Mikey just started seeing each other.”

“Hi, nice to meet you Veronica, I’m Patrick Stump.”

Patrick offers me his hand to shake and I do, blushing and trying to find something to say that doesn’t sound ridiculous.

“Hey Trick, you look good. Glad you could make it.”

“You too Mikes. You know I love you guys, wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Mikey puts his arm around me and kisses the side of my head then tangles our fingers together and I just go with it. Mikey and Patrick make small talk while I just stand there, fascinated by looking at how Mikey’s eyes light up when they started talking about amps.

“Hey Babe, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.”

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss Mikey’s cheek, smiling at Patrick before heading off in the direction that I saw the signs for the bathroom. I find it easy enough and once I’m done doing my business and washing my hands I head back out to the stage but bump into someone on my way.

“Woah easy there sweet thing, you okay there?”

“I…I’m fine, I’m so sorry. Oh my gosh……Pete Wentz?!”

Pete sends me a dazzling smile, running a hand through his hair and his gaze falling on the collar around my neck, more specifically on the tag hanging from it that I know says _Property of M.Way_ on it. Pete leaves the hand that he steadied me with around my upper arm and it’s actually starting to hurt a little bit.

“Uh, Pete? Would you mind, um, letting go of my arm? You’re…you’re hurting me.”

“You don’t really seem like his usual type.”

“His usual type? Are we talking about Mikey?”

I furrow my eyebrows and try to pull my arm free but Pete won’t let me go. He drags me back into the bathroom and shuts the door, shoving me against the wall and wrapping his hand around my throat. When I open my mouth to call out for help Pete shoves his hand over my mouth and I whimper, struggling against his grip.

“I can see why Mikey went for you. You’re a very pretty little thing, prettier than the last girl anyway. What’s your name?”

He takes his hand away so I can answer.

“Veronica. Let go of my arm Pete.”

Pete cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy and puts a little more pressure into the hand around my throat.

“I’ll let you go when I’m done with you. I was planning on hurting Mikey, but since you’re here I may as well hurt you instead.”

He says calmly, tucking my fringe behind my ear and I try to control how badly I’m shaking.

“Please Pete, please just let me go. I promise I won’t tell Mikey.”

I gasp in shock and surprise when Pete grabs a handful of my hair and smashes my head, face first into the bathroom wall and I drop to my knees, holding my head, my hand coming away red and I realise I’m bleeding. I roll over so I’m sitting on my butt, supporting myself with one hand, holding my other hand up to my head to try to stop the bleeding.

“Silly, clumsy little girl, now look what you’ve done. Good thing Mikey likes damaged goods huh?”

“What are you going to do to me?”

Pete crouches down over me and cups my cheek and then slaps me hard across the face, hard enough that I bite the inside of my cheek and make it bleed and I yelp in pain. My yelp seems to annoy Pete and he takes the tie he was wearing off and shoves it in my mouth.

“If you stay quiet, and do as you’re told, you don’t get hurt. When you make noise however…”

Pete backhands me again and I start crying which only makes him smile.

“…well, I think you know what happens.”

**Mikey**

Veronica has been gone a really long time and I’m starting to get worried about her. She disappeared to go to the bathroom about 10 minutes ago and she still hasn’t come back.

“Gee, have you seen Veronica?”

“No…not since sound check. Why?”

“I…I can’t find her. She left to go to the bathroom about 15 minutes ago and she hasn’t come back yet.”

I turn away from Gerard and head off in the direction she left to try and find her.

“Please. Please Pete, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

Shit. No no no no no. As soon as I can hear Veronica voice I run the rest of the way to the bathroom, wrenching the door open, suddenly glad that Pete wasn’t smart enough to lock it. Veronica is on her back on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Pete holding her hands above her head with one hand, his other hand trying to remove her pants.

“You bastard! Get your hands off my property!”

I can hear Pete’s nose break as I punch him and shove him off of Veronica.

“Mikey?”

“It’s okay baby, I got you, you’re okay.”

Veronica wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up with an arm under her knees and the other around her back. She curls into my chest, wetting my shirt with her tears as sobs wrack her small frame. We pass by Frank and Gerard on our way to the dressing room, both of them looking shocked.

“What the hell Mikey?”

“Pete happened. He’s nursing a broken nose in the bathroom back there. Gee, can you go and deal with him and Frankie, can you get a warm washcloth and meet me in the dressing room please?”

They both do as I asked and I keep going to the dressing room, sitting down on the couch with V in my arms once I get there. She doesn’t move once we sit, keeping her head buried in my chest and her arms around my neck.

“Baby, can you look at me please? Need to make sure you’re okay.”

I say softly in Veronica’s ear and I can feel her shake her head and I sigh.

“I don’t want to make you sweetheart, but you know I will if I have to.”

“Mikey…”

Frank calls me over with a flick of his head and I ease Veronica out of my lap and sit her on the couch. She curls up into a ball and hugs her knees, resting her head on the tops of her knees and hiding her face with her hair.

“Gee is asking for you. Let me help V? I think…I think she’ll listen to me, she likes me, and she’s undecided on how she feels about you”

“Sure Frankie…thanks.”

Frank gives me a reassuring smile as I leave the dressing room to go and find Gerard. And to confront Pete.

**Frank**

I can tell just by looking at Veronica that she’s crying, even though I can’t see her face from where she’s resting her head on her knees. Ray takes his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders, gently touching her arm so he doesn’t startle her.

“You’re gonna be okay V, Pete can’t hurt you. Me, Mikey, Frank and Gerard are going to look out for you, I promise.”

Veronica shudders at the mention of Pete’s name but doesn’t look up or say anything to Ray.

Ray moves over to sit on Veronica’s other side, so I sit next to her and run my hand through her hair, it seems to calm her down. I learnt that earlier when she fell asleep on my lap on the bus when I was stroking her hair.

“Mikey asked me to bring a washcloth, can you look at me so I can make sure you’re alright? Please?”

Taking a deep breath Veronica finally looks up at me and Ray, chewing on her bottom lip and doing everything she can to avoid actually making eye contact with us. Mikey is going to beat Pete to a bloody pulp for this. Veronica has light bruises around her neck from having what I assume was Pete’s hand around her throat and her left cheek is bruised and swollen. Her lip is split as well but I think she’s bitten it herself. The worst of her injuries is the cut on her forehead that I’m not sure how she got but I’ll ask her about it when she’s ready to talk about it.

“Is it bad Frankie? My head…feels big. Is it big?”

“No babe…”

I kiss her forehead softly, not missing the way she flinches a little bit when I do.

“…it’s head sized. Just a bit of a scratch up here, and your cheek is bruised and a little swollen.”

Veronica smiles a little and uses the back of her hand to wipe some of the dried tears off of her face and goes back to chewing on her lip. When I start using the washcloth to clean the cut on her head, Veronica visibly winces and scrambles to grab onto something which happens to be Ray’s thigh and he grabs her hand instead. She flashes Ray an appreciative smile and goes back to concentrating on not making any noise until I’m finished.

“Don’t think this is gonna need stitches, but some butterfly bandages might help. I’m gonna go check the first aid kit, don’t move.”

“Hey Veronica, think maybe I can have my hand back now?”

I hear Ray ask Veronica with a smile as I head towards the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. It’s almost empty but there is a few butterfly bandages left in the packet that I take out and go and take back to Veronica.

**Mikey**

My hands are shaking and I have to focus on my breathing as I go to the bathroom where I left Pete and where he still is with Gerard.

“Gee, Frank said you wanted me?”

“He won’t talk to me, keeps saying that he’ll only talk to you.”

Gerard gestures to where Pete is sitting, cross-legged on the sink in the bathroom, holding some waded up toilet paper up to his nose where it’s bleeding from me breaking it.

“I’m gonna give you guys some time alone, go check on Veronica and Frank.”

Gerard silently leaves the small room and I kick the bathroom door close and advance on Pete, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Pete doesn’t even try to fight me and just looks at me smugly.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Putting your fucking hands on my property?”

“Well, I was planning on coming here to hurt you, then I saw the little bitch wearing the collar and decided I’d hurt her instead.”

Pete says with a shrug and smiles at me and I want to hit him again, but that makes me just as bad as he is and I don’t want that. I let go of his shirt and shove Pete back against the sink and just laughs and I roll my eyes, more than a little frustrated.

“What do you want, Pete?”

He puts his hands on my hips, pushing me up against the closed door, his lips ghosting over mine. I turn my head and shudder when he kisses my neck and presses his body up against mine.

“I miss you, Mikes. I want you, and the only way I know how to convey that is by hurting you. I just…I saw red when I saw her wearing the collar.”

“That makes no fucking sense, Pete.”

I snap, shoving him away from me and he punches me, catching me a little off-guard but not hard enough to hurt.

“Why do you even care, Mikey? She’s just another dumb slut that you’ve coerced into being with you! The way I see it, I did you a fucking favour! At least now the stupid little bitch is afraid of you. It’s not like you’re not going to beat her up anyway!”

“Shut up, Pete! You don’t get to talk about Veronica like that. She isn’t just some dumb whore. She’s special.”

Pete looks at me shocked for a moment and then starts laughing. I can’t believe I just said that I thought Veronica was special, but I definitely mean it so I’m not going to take it back. Pete tries to get close to me again but I keep him away from me with a hand in his hair and bites his lip. I forgot that hair pulling is one of Pete’s biggest turn on’s so I let go and open the door.

“You and I are over, Pete, I’m not interested in trying to fix things between us. Stay away from me, and stay away from Veronica.”

When I get back to the dressing room it’s empty except for Ray, and Veronica. She’s asleep on the couch under Ray’s jacket and I pause to brush her hair off of her face, frowning when I see the condition of her cheek and forehead.

“She was out in about 2 minutes when Frankie started petting her hair. How’s Pete?”

“Pete is fine, well I mean I broke his nose, but he’s fine. If I beat him up, that’d make me just as pathetic as he is. Where’s Gee & Frankie?”

“I don’t think I want to know. Gee said something about wanting to test something out on Frank, something to do with self-control…I don’t know. Too much information for my innocent brain to handle.”

Ray flashes me a smile and the two of us burst out laughing and he shakes his head at me, going back to tuning his guitar and I go and get changed for the show.


	14. Is Mikey changing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Mikey changing? If he is, is it for better, or worse?

**Veronica**

_“Well, I think you know what happens.”_

_I whimper around Pete’s tie in my mouth and try to kick him and he just laughs and grabs me by the hair, kissing me hard and biting my lip when I don’t kiss him back. He growls and punches me in the face and I catch myself with my hands before I smash my face into the floor. Pete stands over me, putting his foot in the middle of my back between my shoulder blades when I reach up and try to grab the door handle to keep me down._

_“Where do you think you’re going, little bitch? I’m not finished with you.”_

_He snarls and grabs my hand, flipping me over onto my back and pinning me down with his body weight. I try and punch him but he just laughs and catches my hand, pinning me down on the dirty bathroom floor. Pete holds both my hands down above my head with one hand and reaches towards my shorts with the other. He pauses before he does and pulls his tie out of my mouth, wrapping his hand back around my throat._

_“Wanna hear you beg me not to hurt you again. This is better for me if I know you’re scared.”_

“ _Please. Please Pete, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”_

I wake up crying and shaking and to Mikey’s concerned face hovering over me and I throw myself into his arms, catching him a little bit by surprise but he wraps his arms around me nonetheless. I hide my face in Mikey’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent and trying to calm myself down.

“Shh, you’re okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I…I’m so sor…sorry Daddy, he…he cornered me and…and there was noth…nothing I could do to stop…stop him.”

Mikey sits down on the couch I was sleeping on and wraps Ray’s jacket back around my shoulders. He holds one of my hands in his own and brings it to his lips, kissing my knuckles and wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

“Baby girl you have nothing to apologise for. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one that’s sorry, I shouldn’t have let you go by yourself. This wouldn’t have happened otherwise.”

I’m at a loss for what I want to say so I don’t say anything, I just lean down and softly kiss Mikey instead. He cups both of my cheeks and kisses me back just as softly, running his tongue along my bottom lip until I open my mouth for him. He explores the new territory with his tongue and tangles a hand in my hair so he can pull my head back and suck a hickey into my jaw.

“You guys, uh, you guys know I’m still here right?”

Mikey bites my neck before letting me go, kissing the end of my nose and sliding me off of his lap.

“Yep, we do. Your poor innocent brain is getting a bit of a workout today isn’t it Ray?”

“It’s not my fault you guys are all kinky fucks and I’m the normal one! At least you three are going to burn all your extra energy on stage tonight. I’m so pumped for this show……Hey Patrick!”

Ray waves at Patrick as he comes into the dressing room and I get up from the couch to hide behind Mikey. Mikey reaches back to hold my hand while still looking at Patrick. I don’t know if Patrick had anything to do with Pete being here and attacking me but I’m certainly not going to take any chances. When Patrick see’s my face he gasps in shock and looks to Mikey for an explanation.

“I take it you didn’t know Pete was here too?”

“No, I told Pete to stay the hell away from here. I knew he’d want to see you and that he’d cause trouble. You have to believe me Mikey, I’m so sorry!”

“Trick, it’s okay, I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt to me.”

Mikey goes over and hugs Patrick, leaving me under Ray’s protective arm and I huddle closer to Ray appreciatively. Gerard and Frank come falling through the door while Mikey is hugging Patrick, giggling like school girls and all over each other and it makes me smile.

“Hey, the sleepy-head is awake! Come here gorgeous.”

Frank takes three steps towards me and I squeak when he picks me up around the waist, tossing me over his shoulder and spinning me in circles a few times before putting me down. I wobble a little bit and nearly fall over but Gerard catches me and steadies me with firm hands on my shoulders.

“Your boyfriend is a little uh, energetic, if you don’t mind me saying Sir.”

“You don’t know the half of it my dear, and we talked about this, remember? You don’t have to call me ‘Sir’.”

“Right, sorry Gee…I just thought…with how I acted earlier…”

Gerard shakes his head and pulls me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin and stroking my good cheek.

“You’re getting punished for your attitude from earlier, it’s not my problem anymore. We’re fine honey, you don’t need to worry.”

“Still, I’m sorry. Cute is one of those trigger words for me, but that’s no excuse.”

Holding me at arms-length Gerard rolls his eyes at me and smiles then goes back to where Frank, Ray & Mikey are all talking. I lean up against the wall with my arms crossed watching them talk until Patrick comes up and touches my arm and I startle a little bit, taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

“Hey Patrick, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight while the guys are on stage? I feel sort of responsible for what happened with Pete and I want to keep an eye on you.”

“I’ll have to make sure it’s okay with Mikey, but yeah, I’d like that. Don’t tell anyone else this but…”

I lift my shirt up and show Patrick my ribs.

Last year’s wishes are this year’s apologies

Is inked across my skin along with the Fall Out Boy logo and Patrick smiles at me, brushing his fingers across the tattoo and I gasp.

“You have cold hands.”

"Sorry honey, bad circulation"

Patrick laughs and tugs my shirt back down to cover my tattoo, which is when I notice that Mikey has stopped paying attention to the conversation Ray, Gerard and Frank are having and is staring at Patrick and I.

“Baby, can you come over here for a second?”

I squeeze Patrick’s arm and slink over to Mikey, biting my lip. I stand in front of Mikey with my hands behind my back, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

“Yes Daddy?”

“You have no idea what you calling me that makes me want to do to you, little girl.”

He whispers in my ear, brushing his thumb across my lip and I bite it softly and Mikey groans.

“If you let Patrick touch you again in places that aren’t already on display, I’m going to punish you. Nobody touches my property without my permission. Understood baby?”

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss Mikey on the lips and he grabs my ass and pulls me closer, grinding his hard-on against my stomach and I whimper. All I want is to get down on my knees and beg him to fuck my face but with Gee, Frankie, Ray and Patrick in the room I don’t think that’s going to happen.

“Understood Master Way…”

Looking over Mikey’s shoulder I notice that Brian and the guys are watching us and standing impatiently by the dressing room door.

“…think everyone is waiting on you. Patrick is gonna hang with me while you guys do your thing. I’ll see you later.”

I give him another quick peck on the cheek before untangling myself from his arms and going over to the guys, stopping in front of Frank, giving him a hug and ruffling his shaved head.

“Give em hell, kid.”

Giggling at my stupid joke I hug Frank as the guys all laugh at me too before leaving the dressing room, and Patrick and Me.

**********

Halfway through the set I’ve completely forgotten about what happened earlier with Pete and I’m rocking out side stage with Patrick watching dutifully over me. Gerard sees me halfway through Planetary and makes a big show of grabbing Frank and pulling him down so he can hump his face. Frankie winks at me and I can’t help but smile, biting my lip when I see Mikey looking at me as well.

**********

Towards the end of Kids From Yesterday, Patrick gently pulls at my elbow and we go back to the dressing room to wait for the guys. Patrick has to sit me down and rest his hands on my shoulders to keep me there because I won’t stay still.

“Should I be worried about Mikey’s safety when he gets back in here?”

Patrick laughs and I shake my head, showing him that I’m taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself down.

“Nah, I’m just excited. I always get like this after watching their shows. My friends usually take me to clubs after we go to gigs because they know how much energy I tend to have. I think I have a better way though.”

I wink at Patrick and he just rolls his eyes at me and sits next to me while we wait for the guys to get back from stage.

It’s less than five minutes later when Ray, Gerard and Frank come bursting in the door, falling all over each other and huddling in a sweaty cuddle pile to the opposite couch.

“Mikey won’t be long babe, he likes to shower straight after he plays a show.”

Frankie winks at me from the opposite couch as he and Gerard start making out, Ray getting out of the way so Frank can crawl into Gerard’s lap. Ray takes that as an opportunity to jump in the shower before the other two even realise that he’s gone. The dressing door opens again and Mikey walks in minus his shirt and towel drying his hair. Mikey’s barely in the door when I jump over the back of the couch and grab him by his hips and press my lips firmly against his. I can feel Mikey smile against my lips and he walks us backwards until I’m pinned firmly against the wall.

“Well, hello to you too kitten. Did you enjoy the show?”

“I did, very much, you were amazing.”

“You think so huh?”

I nod, biting my lip and going for Mikey’s jeans, undoing them as he looks at me with a raised eyebrow but doesn’t stop me.

“You know what else I think?”

“What’s that little girl?”

Mikey lets me slip my hand inside his boxer briefs and start slowly jerking his already half-hard dick and he throws his head back and presses harder against me.

“Think you should take me back to the tour bus and let me ride your big cock, Daddy.”

I saw low and husky against Mikey’s lips and smirk when I feel his cock twitch interestedly against my palm. Swiping my thumb over the head where Mikey is leaking, I use the precum to make the slide of my hand easier and Mikey groans at the contact, inching his hips up a little to meet the movement of my hand.

“You wanna know what I think baby?”

I lick my lips and nod again.

“I think I should take you back to the bus, tie you up, and fuck you nice and good and slow. What do you think about that?”

“Please...”

It comes out barely as a whisper and Mikey smiles, pulling my hand free of his underwear and grabbing both of my wrists roughly. He wraps his other hand around my throat and tilts my head up with his thumb and I whimper.

“I’m sorry V, I didn’t quite catch that. You’ll have to speak up.”

Whimpering, I bite my lip and shift into Mikey’s hand around my throat, flexing my fingers in his grip.

“I…I said please. Please Daddy, tie me up and fuck me.”

Mikey kisses me and bites my lip.

“As you wish my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while and isn't very long. I've been really busy.
> 
> Please check out the fic I am currently co-writing with the lovely SaskiaK, it's called The Fabulous Kill Boys. We're really proud of it so far and would appreciate comments and feedback.
> 
> Loves and positivity xoxo


	15. Yes, Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In other words,”
> 
> He continues.
> 
> “I want you at my mercy, kitten. And I intend to make you purr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update. I've just moved from Melbourne, Australia, to Oxford, England. The jetlag has been kicking my butt, and I've been really busy!
> 
> Hung out with SaskiaK on Thursday. She's awesome :)
> 
> We're co-writing a story called The Fabulous Kill Boys. It's an MCR fic. Please check it out and leave us comments and kudos. Much appreciated xx
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy.
> 
> Love, Broken.

By the time Brian has herded everyone back onto the bus, (it took him 20 minutes to get Gee & Frankie out of the shower) Mikey has taken my collar off so he could give me several large hickies and has threatened to spank me until I couldn’t sit down unless I kept my hands to myself. Ray insists that Mikey and I aren’t allowed to walk back to the bus together ‘for my sanity and my innocence’ he’d said, so I was at the back of the group with Frankie, and Mikey was up front with Ray & Gee.

“Hey Frankie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure you can. What’s on your mind V?”

Frank hooks his arm through mine that’s tucked into my pocket and does the same for himself and I giggle, biting my lip and nudging his side with my elbow.

“Mikey wants me to decide how I should be punished for earlier with Gee, He told me I should ask you what happens when you give him attitude if I needed help. So……help please?”

“Well that’s easy, what’s something that you don’t like having to do when you’re having sex, or the leading up to it part? Gee knows how much I hate not being able to touch him so depending on how much I’ve annoyed Mikey, and how lenient Gee’s feeling, he’ll either handcuff me or just make me keep my hands above my head.”

I can see that Frankie is blushing talking about it and I discreetly drop my eyes to his crotch and I can see that he’s hard and obviously turned on.

“And if you do touch him when you’re not supposed to?”

Frank stops abruptly and grins at me cheekily, leaning in close so he can whisper in my ear.

“Let’s just say……it’s really hard to be a ball of energy on stage when you’ve got a vibrator pressed up against your prostate and Gee has the remote in his pocket and he keeps changing the intensity of the vibrations.”

Frank starts giggling when he sees the look of shock on my face, and I can feel that my face is flushed scarlet out of pure embarrassment at what he just said. Frank wraps his arm around my shoulders for the rest of the short walk to the bus, depositing me in the front lounge with a small bow before heading to the back lounge, stripping off his shirt and calling for Gee.

“Come here beautiful.”

Mikey beckons me over and pulls me into his lap, resting his hands on my thighs, fingertips flirting with the bottom of my shorts, pressing his thumb into one of the love bites he left on my inner thigh earlier.

“Patrick told me that you were a very good girl today. Think you deserve a reward?”

“I…I don’t know. If you think I do…then I…I guess so Master Way.”

Mikey winks at me cheekily and then flips us over, pinning me to the couch beneath him and biting my neck and I whimper.

“Wrong words baby, what’s my name?”

He whispers hotly into my ear, biting down again and sucking another love bite into my throat.

“Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

I arch up into him when Mikey grinds his crotch down against me and I can feel how big and hard he is and I whimper again, seeking more friction.

“You’re just full of surprises today baby. First you start calling me Daddy without me having to ask you, then you’re all bold and confident, touching me without my permission, then you ask me to tie you up. You’re so fucking hot, kitten, feel what you do to me.”

Mikey grinds against me again and I can’t stop the breathy moan that slips through my lips and he chuckles and kisses me, biting my lip hard.

“Now, I need to go and get my rope out of my bag so I can tie you up like you asked me so nicely to. When I come back, I want you naked and on your knees, got it?”

“Yes Daddy but…what about Gee and Ray and Frankie and……”

Mikey kisses me to shut me up and pulls away with a wink.

“You let me worry about that baby. Just do as you’re told and I’ll reward you real good, okay?”

Nodding my head I smile and Mikey smiles back, ruffling my hair before getting up and heading back to his bunk. As I’m stripping my clothes off, I’m glad that there isn’t a mirror in the front lounge because I can feel where I’m sure are bruises from the incident earlier with Pete. I’ve barely made it to my knees when Mikey comes back in, holding a small, red silk bag but I don’t look up. My ex-boyfriend made me do the ‘submissive’ thing, but I do know proper etiquette from the other Dom’s I’ve had sessions with. I’m kneeling with my legs slightly spread, my chest thrust forward and holding my arms behind my back, gripping my wrists with my head down.

“So perfect.”

Mikey starts tying me up and I bite my lip to keep quiet. I have always enjoyed the way rope feels against my skin and Mikey is tying it perfectly tight enough that I can still move a little but not a lot. He ties my hands at the wrists where they’re crossed over behind my back and then around my chest, under my boobs, pinching my nipples a little as he loops it back around and wraps it around my elbows again.

“You’ll tell me if you start to lose feeling in your fingers won’t you?”

“Yes Daddy, of course.”

I close my eyes just as Mikey is putting his hand in his pocket and I can hear whatever he pulls out, clinking together and I lick my lips. Mikey secures a collar around my neck and I realise what he pulled from his pocket when he secures the clamps on my nipples and I can feel them pull a little on the collar.

“I knew these would look good on you, little girl, might have to make you wear them more often.”

Mikey says in my ear and kisses my neck, just below my earlobe and starts tying my legs just above my knee, and then tying my shins and thighs together.

“You know why I’m tying you up, don’t you baby doll?”

“Be…because I asked you too Daddy?”

“It’s cute that you think I’m doing this because it’s what you want, Veronica. Open your eyes.”

I do what I’m told and watch as Mikey prowls around me, like an animal who’s cornered their pray before sitting on the couch in front of me an beckoning me over. I knee crawl with a little difficulty to his feet, chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously as Mikey pulls another rope out of the bag.

“I’m tying you up because I want you open and helpless…”

Mikey threads the last piece of rope around my elbow then behind my back, looping it around my other elbow and pulling it through so he can loop it through the ropes around my thighs and securing it. I shift a little bit to see how much movement I have, my excitement growing and my heart skipping a beat when I release I can’t really move or close my legs.

“In other words,”

He continues.

“I want you at my mercy, kitten. And I intend to make you purr.”

Mikey grins wickedly as a whimper slips past my lips.

“Now, before I fuck you nice and slow like I promised, I have some rules for you to follow, okay? There’s only three for now, we’ll add more tomorrow when we can sit down and have a proper conversation about what your hard and soft limits are and what your punishments will be if you break the rules. The rules are –the only things that come out of your mouth will be ‘Yes, Daddy.’, ‘Please, Daddy’ and ‘Thank you, Daddy.’ Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Mikey kisses me, pulling on the chains attached to the clamps to get me to sit up a little straighter.

“Good girl. Did you decide how you should be punished? I assume that’s what you and Frankie were talking about on the way over here if the scarlet colour of your cheeks was anything to go by.”

“Well, Frankie said that I should think of something I don’t like doing during foreplay or sex, which is keeping eye contact. I find it really hard to do that, makes everything feel way more intimate than I’ve ever been comfortable with.”

Even talking about it makes me look away from Mikey and drop my shoulders.

“Uh-uh, don’t do that.”

Mikey threads a hand through my hair, scratching my scalp a little and I push into his touch. I can hear him laugh and Mikey tightens his grip and pulls my head back so I have to sit up straight again and I’m forced to look at him.

“Wanna see your face Princess. Consider that added to your rules. As punishment for earlier with Gee, you have to look at me. If you close your eyes, or look away more than 3 times, you don’t get to come and I’m going to make you wear a remote control vibrator all day tomorrow and…”

He smiles mischievously and I swallow, waiting in anticipation for him to finish his sentence.

“…I’ll give the remote to Gerard. Make sense?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”


	16. The morning after the night before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and a story.

Despite being exhausted last night after the intense session Mikey and I had, and the thing with Pete, it was still dark when I woke up at 3.47 according to the display on Ray’s watch. Frankie and Ray were snoring and Mikey rolled into the warmth of my side of his bunk when I got up and wandered to the back lounge. I hugged my knees and looked out the window, watching the moon and the streetlights flash past. A blanket is wrapped around my shoulders and a steaming mug of tea is pushed into my hands and I look up to see Gee looking down at me, concern plastered across his handsome face.

“You can’t sleep either gorgeous?”

I shake my head, unfolding my knees and letting Gee rest his head on my shoulder, wrapping the blanket around him as well.

“Sleeping’s never been my strong suit, got worse after the thing with my ex……”

Shrugging, I leave the sentence hanging, not quite ready to elaborate on what had happened in the past. Gee seems to understand because he doesn’t press for any more information on the topic.

“What about you? How come you’re awake?”

“Ever since I quit drinking I’ve had trouble sleeping. Tea usually helps, which is why I made you one. Frankie didn’t get a chance to tell me if he asked if you were okay after what happened earlier with Pete?”

Gee sits up and tucks my hair behind my ear, fingers tracing the bruise on my cheek and around my eye from Pete’s fist. I shrug, shaking my head so my hair covers my face again an move so Gee isn’t so close to me, drawing my legs back up and resting my chin on my knees.

“So, the Petekey rumours weren’t rumours after all.”

“We’re not talking about that Veronica, we’re talking about you.”

Gee says firmly, squeezing my shoulder gently. I shake his hand off and stand up, taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself down so I don’t go off at him.

“I don’t want to talk about me, Gee. Tell me about Pete and Mikey…please?”

“There isn’t really much to tell to be perfectly honest with you. You already know the rumours of what happened back in 2005 right?”

I nod with furrowed brows. There has to be something else. The rumours never went into any sort of detail of why Mikey & Pete ended whatever they had, and from how vicious Pete was to me there has to be more to tell.

“Well, they were fooling around for about 3 years after that until Pete started to get violent with Mikey and we made him end it. Pete didn’t take it very well and Mikey almost had to get a restraining order but we knew that it would get a lot of media attention if he did so we left it. It wasn’t until then that Mikey started in on the contracts and the D/s relationships. I think he got the idea from Frank and me because that’s how we’ve always been. He was obsessed with being in control after being with Pete, because he never had any sort of control in their relationship.”

“I didn’t…my god. Even after the little prick beat me up, I never in a million years would have thought that Pete was a manipulative, abusive little shit. I want to find him and beat the crap out of him for what he’s done to Daddy…I mean Mikey.”

I bite my lip and blush, I hadn’t meant for Daddy to slip out in front of Gerard. I know he’s heard me say it to Mikey, but he hasn’t heard me say it conversationally. Gee just chuckled and tugged on my shoulder until I lay down and rested my head in his lap and he was running his hand through my hair.

“You can say it in front of me sweetheart, I think it’s very cute, as are you. Don’t tell Mikey I told you this, but I’ve never seen him this infatuated with anyone before. He’s usually quite hard to deal with in terms of his relationships, and bossy and controlling but he isn’t like that around you. He genuinely seems to like you, we all do actually.”

“I like you guys too, Gee, and I’m really glad that I’m here with you all.”’

“Get some sleep Veronica. Think Mikes was planning on sending you shopping with Frankie tomorrow.”

Gee pulls the blanket off of the back of the couch and tosses it over me and kisses my forehead before heading back to his bunk. It doesn’t take me long to fall back asleep after my talk with Gee and with the motion of the bus.

 

I wake up again several hours later when the sunlight is streaming through the bus window and Frankie is waving a mug of coffee under my nose. I hum appreciatively, taking the mug from him and curling up so he can sit next to me.

“Thanks Frankie, did you sleep well?”

“I did, from you being out here and not in Mikey’s bunk I assume you didn’t?”

Shrugging, I turn my head to the side, my neck cracking loud enough that Gee hears it and is looking at me with a raised eyebrow when he comes into the back lounge.

“Ouch?”

He provides, unhelpfully, and I shrug again.

“Nah, must have just slept at a funny angle. What time is it?”

“Just after 9.30. We have a day off today so nobody has to be anywhere. Frankie, where are you planning on taking V shopping?”

“I don’t know actually, I think there’s………”

I don’t catch the end of their conversation, just down the half mug of coffee and dump the now empty mug into the sink. Mikey is still asleep so I crawl back into his bunk, giggling quietly to myself. I slowly starting working my way down Mikey’s body, kissing, biting and sucking as I go until I’m level with his cock. He’s already hard by the time I get there and I lick him from base to tip, before sucking on the head. I know Mikey’s awake when I hear him moan and he threads a hand through my hair and holds me still. I look up at him through my eyelashes and he smiles at me, stroking my cheek with his free hand. I don’t really have to do anything except focus on not gagging as Mikey fucks my mouth, using me like a toy to get himself off, not that I mind, until he comes down my throat and then pulls me back up for a kiss.

“Good Morning Beautiful. That was a nice way to wake up.”

“Did you sleep well Daddy?”

My throat is a little scratchy, but Mikey’s isn’t any better. I really like his morning voice though, it’s really sexy, much like Mikey is.

“I did thank you baby, Frankie is taking you out today but you have to promise you’ll behave okay?”

“And if I don’t?”

I bite my lip and look up at Mikey, trying to look innocent and he just rolls his eyes, flipping us over and pinning me down with his hips and his hands around my wrists.

“If you don’t…I’ll hand you over to Gee for the day and let him and Frankie do whatever they want to you. They work quite well as a tag team when they need too.”

I can feel myself blush at Mikey’s threat but I just giggle and try to kiss him instead but he pulls away from me until I pout and furrow my eyebrows.

“Daddy…you’re being mean.”

“But you’re so god damn cute when you pout.”

Sighing, I shift underneath Mikey and turn away from him. I think he can sense the change in my body language and mood because Mikey lets me go straight away and kisses me tenderly, cupping my face with both of his hands.

“I’m sorry, I know how you feel about that word babe. But you are kinda adorable.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head with a smile. Mikey returns it and pulls me, albeit unhappily, out of his bunk with him.

“Whoa! What the? Toro, what the fuck are you doing?! Put me down!!”

Ray is laughing as he walks past and picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder, taking me to the back lounge and dumping me on the couch, between Gee & Frank.

“Stay.”

Ray tells me, like he’s talking to a puppy, or a small child and I huff with every intention of not doing as I’ve been told but Gee seems to be able to sense it.

“Don’t even think about it. Do as you’re told. Stay.”

Gee says in my ear and puts his arm around me, tucking me into his side and Frank boxing me in on the other side. Satisfied that I’m going to stay where I am, Ray smiles warmly at me and then heads back down the other end of the bus to Mikey. I look at Gee & Frank, the confusion clear on my face because Gee & Frank look at each other, having a conversation with their eyes and then Frank shrugs.

“Mikey promised Ray they’d get to spend the morning together, and they’d go on a coffee run in exchange for us keeping quiet and not interrupting last night while you two were……”

“Okay Frankie, you don’t have to go into detail. I was there, I remember.”

My face goes bright red so I hide it in Gee’s shoulder and I can feel his shoulders shake from his silent giggle. Frankie leans his head on my shoulder and he and Gee hold hands in my lap and sandwich me tighter between them.

“Hey Gee?”

“Yeah honey?”

I can’t help but smile at that, I like the way the word rolls off of Gee’s tongue.

“Mikey told me I had to be good for Frankie today, what does that entail exactly? How would you be good for Gee, Frank?”

I slide off of the couch and onto my knees in front of them so I can look at Gee & Frankie while we’re talking, and I want to show respect for Gerard.

“You want to go and get your rules out of your bunk, Frankie? Or do you just want me to tell V what they are?”

“Whatever will please you, Sir. What would you like me to do?”

I watch as Frank’s body language completely changes, as does Gerard’s. Gee leans in and whispers something in Frank’s ear and he shivers and then leaves the room for a moment, coming back in with a laminated sheet of paper that he hands to Gee and then sits down.

“Remember when I told you you didn’t have to call me ‘Sir’, V?”

“Yes Gee.”

Gee turns to me, stroking my cheek gently, and then grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back harshly and breathes into my ear.

“Until I tell you otherwise, you will address me as Sir, do you understand young lady?”

“Fuck…yes Sir.”

Gee pulls my head back a little further and shakes his head.

“Watch your pretty mouth. I don’t want to have to gag you.”

“I’m sorry Sir, I won’t do it again I promise.”

Frank smirks at me over Gee’s shoulder and shakes his head and Gee just grins evilly and pokes his tongue out at me.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep love. Now, I want you to pick a number between one and four.”

“Um…four Sir.”

Gerard turns to Frank and looks down at the laminate in his hands.

“Go on Frankie, rule number four is?”

“Rule Five – when out in public without Sir don’t let anyone touch me unless it’s a fan asking for a photo, their hands must stay above my waist though.”

Frank smiles proudly and Gee just rolls his eyes.

“Yes Frankie, you’re very clever. Next number please Veronica.”

I lick my lips and think for a moment before I answer.

“Two.”

“Um…right, rule number two is no talking to anyone except when necessary?”

Gee’s lips curl into a smirk and he gently touches Frankie’s cheek.

“Are you asking me or telling me sugar?”

“Telling you Sir.”

Gerard hands me the laminated sheet and wraps a hand loosely around Frankie’s throat and he pushes into the touch, whimpering a little bit.

“Veronica, sweetie, can you please read rule number two for me?”

“Yes Sir. Rule number two – no touching myself. No talking is number one, Frankie.”

“Gonna have to punish you for that Frankie, you know that don’t you?”

Frank smiles and leans forward so he can kiss Gerard, forcing his hand tighter around his own throat.

“Looking forward to it, Sir.”

“You’re such a whore, baby. Love you.”

“Love you too, Gee.”

Gee takes the laminate from me again and pulls me into his lap, resting his warm hands on my thighs and Frankie rests his head on my shoulder after kissing me on the cheek.

When Mikey and Ray come back with coffee and playfully shoving each other Frank has fallen asleep in my lap and Gee is sitting beside us with his sketchbook that he’s propped up on my shoulder. Mikey is smiling at me when he comes through the door and I want to get up and hug him but can’t with Frankie asleep in my lap and Gee using my shoulder as a table.

“Gee…you have a whole bus, do you really need to use my baby girl as a table? She’s already been made into a bed by your boyfriend.”

I giggle and press my lips softly against Mikey’s when he leans over me to hand me and Gee our

coffees and I can feel him smile against my lips.

“I don’t mind being a bed and table, Daddy. I’d be here with nobody to talk to if Gee wasn’t here.”

“I like her, she’s sassy.”

Ray ruffles my hair and I just roll my eyes, biting my lip so that I don’t start pouting because I know it’ll end up with me getting on either Gee or Mikey’s bad side and I don’t want that. Gee puts his sketchbook down to grab his coffee and reaches into my lap and pulls Frankie’s hair a little until he starts to wake up.

“Coffee is here, Frankie. You need to drink it and then get changed so you can take Veronica out. As cute as she looks in Mikey’s clothes, she does really need her own.”

“Shh Gee, don’t use the ‘C’ word.”

Mikey lightly punches Gee in the arm and I just giggle quietly to myself.

“Come on beautiful, let’s get you presentable.”

Fifteen minutes later I’m dressed in another one of Mikey’s t-shirts and the black shorts from yesterday and Gee has covered the worst of the bruising on my face and neck from Pete with make-up and Frank is holding his hand out for me and grinning.

“Let’s go! Gonna have the best day with you babe. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Frankie.”

Mikey kisses me possessively before we leave and I melt into it, thankful that he has his hands around my waist or I’d probably fall over.

“Behave you two.”

Gee tells us sternly before we leave and Frank just grins mischievously and I’m not entirely sure that we’re gonna get out of being punished when we get back.


	17. Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie & V return from their shopping trip......what will happen now?

“Mikey is going to die when he sees you in these outfits babe!”

Frank tells me with a mischievous grin plastered across his beautiful face. He’s not wrong either, I sort of let him take total control in our shopping venture. He knows what Mikey likes, and I wanted to make him happy so I trusted Frankie with my clothes. It was not a good idea. I was currently wearing a green and purple tartan skirt, a black sweetheart neckline tank top, black fishnets and black ankle boots. A lot of the outfits are very similar to what I’m wearing because according to Frank, Mikey has a thing for cute schoolgirl outfits.

“Yeah, and Gee is gonna murder you when he finds out you broke all the rules!”

Frankie wiggles his eyebrows and keeps the grin, something telling me that somehow we’re both gonna get blamed for Frank and his wandering hands and the never-ending stream of consciousness that comes out of his mouth. I just roll my eyes at him and take hold of his hand when we get out of the taxi and Frank grabs the bags with my new clothes, as well as some essentials like a hairbrush, make-up, and a toothbrush.

“Hey did you two have fu……wow. Veronica, you look amazing! If you weren’t with Mikey, and I wasn’t with Christa.”

I blush profusely, hiding my face with my hair.

“Thanks Ray. You’re sweet.”

“You’re welcome babe. I’m sorry I stole Mikey this morning.”

Shrugging, I give Ray a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, Ray, besides, I had a great time playing a game with Gee & Frankie this morning anyway. Where’s Mikey?”

I wink at Ray and he just shakes his head.

“Back lounge. I think him and Gee are watching a movie. Speaking of, Frank, Gee told me to tell you he wants to speak to you as soon as you got back.

Frank and I head toward the back lounge together and I dump my shopping in Mikey’s bunk on my way past.

Oh and Frankie?”

Ray grabs Franks arm as he passes.

“He seems like he’s in a mood, I’d get on my knees if I were you.”

“Sure, thanks Ray.”

Frank just winks at me and I roll my eyes, he’s in trouble and he knows it. I can tell that Gerard is pissed as soon as we walk into the back lounge and the Dominant energy coming from him makes me want to get down on my knees for him.

“You look beautiful baby. Come over here for me, on your knees.”

I do what Mikey tells me and keep my mouth shut, even though Gee is smiling at me I’m very aware that he’s trying very hard to keep it together.

“Did you behave yourself while you were out kitten?”

Mikey asks me, tipping my head up with a finger under my chin and kissing me sweetly.

“I…yes. At least, I think I did, Daddy.”

“From what I’ve heard, Mikey, V was mostly well behaved. Someone else however……”

I follow Gerard’s death glare to Frank, who’s standing in the doorway, leaning up against it with a smirk plastered across his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re smirking about Iero.”

Gerard snarls at Frank, who’s still smirking, and I bite my lip, shifting uncomfortably. Mikey seems to sense my discomfort because he tugs me up until I’m sitting in his lap.

“Gee…do you want Veronica and I to leave?”

“No, I need V here for the moment. Sweetie can you come over here please?”

I’m reluctant to leave the safety of Mikey’s lap because I know I’m going to get into trouble as well. Frankie and I may have been walking around with our arms around each other and he had his hand on my ass pretty much the whole time. Mikey gives me a bit of a nudge and I stand up and let Gee take my hand and pull me close so that if I could look at him, we’d be face-to-face.

“Eyes up here sweetheart.”

“Yes Sir.”

I bite my lip as Gee gently strokes my cheek with the back of his hand and then grabs a handful of my hair and forces me to my knees.

“Good puppy, now stay.”

“Gee, I gotta go do something real quick, keep an eye on Veronica.”

Mikey crosses the room and kisses me, resting his hand around my neck and squeezing gently.

“Be good for Gee, okay?”

“Yes Daddy.”

He gives my throat another gentle squeeze and then leaves me in the back lounge with an incredibly pissed off Gerard, and a still-smirking Frank.

“Why are you still smirking and not on your knees, Frankie? If you think I’m going to go easy on you because Veronica is here, you are sorely mistaken.”

I watch Gee & Frank kiss over my shoulder and as Gee forces Frankie to his knees. Frank fights Gerard’s hands on his shoulders the whole time but once he’s on his knees he’s a completely different person, clasping his hands together behind his back and shutting his mouth.

“Here’s how this is going to work you two – you’re both going to keep your pretty mouths shut and I’m going to tell you what I know about your little shopping trip, then I’ll give you a chance to tell me how much about it is correct. Sound fair?”

Gee sits back down on the couch and crosses his legs, regarding me carefully and flashing me a smile. He knows that I’m not going to argue with him and will do as I’m told and so do I, I’m too scared of what Gee will do to me if I piss him off.

“Now, I know you only broke one of the rules sweetie but you’ll still be punished for it, I’ll discuss it with Mikey on whether it’s me or him that does it. Personally I want to do it myself……”

Gee leans forward and kisses me on the cheek.

“…see if I can’t get you to make the same noises through pain as Mikey does through pleasure.”

Whimpering, I shiver and Gee chuckles in my ear.

“Oh I’m sorry Frankie, are you getting jealous because nobody is paying attention to you? You’re such an attention whore babe, can’t stand it when you aren’t the centre of attention. Is that why you broke all of the rules today? So that I’d pay attention to you and punish you when you got back?”

Gee sits back down and beckons Frankie over and he knee crawls over to kneel next to me, giving me a little nudge and a smile to make sure I’m alright. Rolling his eyes at us, Gee strokes Frankie’s cheek and runs his thumb across Frank’s lips. Frank sucks Gee’s thumb into his mouth obediently and I watch as he lavishes the digit with his tongue and grazes it with his teeth.

“What am I gonna do with you Frankie?”

“Punish me Sir…please?”

I shake my head at Frankie’s request, of course Gee is going to punish him for acting up, but it’s what he wants so it sort of defeats the purpose, it’s written all over his face.

“What do you think, puppy? Should I punish Frankie for breaking all the rules today?”

“No Sir, I don’t.”

I bite my lip when Frank looks at me, betrayal written all over his face and I have to look away and look at Gee instead. Gee is smirking at me with a raised eyebrow, resting his chin atop his hands.

“The whole point of punishment is to learn a lesson, right? If Frankie wants you to punish him, then what kind of lesson is he learning? I just……I don’t see the point……Sir.”

“You raise some very good points there, puppy. You can go, I’m done with you for now. Think about what I said in regards to you being punished.”

Gee helps me to my feet and ruffles my hair, kissing me on the cheek and then dismissing me from the back lounge.


	18. Patrick told me that Mikey told Pete that you were special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep and meaningful conversation, but between whom, and what will the outcome be?

Mikey still hasn’t come back by the time Gee is done with me so I go and sit in the front lounge. Ray is sitting, strumming his guitar and smiles at me when I come in with the notebook & pen I bought when Frankie and I were out.

“Watcha workin’ on Veronica?”

“Oh, nothing really. It’s just good to jot down ideas when I have them. You know, for stories and stuff. I’m always doodling and writing usually.”

Ray nods and smiles in understanding and then goes back to playing guitar and we sit in relative silence except for when I hum along to what he’s playing and he harmonises with me.

“Hey Ray?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I’m sorry about last night, I did try really hard to be quiet. I can’t imagine Mikey getting laid is something you all want to actually hear happening.”

I run a nervous hand through my hair and chew on my lip and Ray just smiles, putting his guitar down and patting the empty space beside him. Closing my notebook, I go and sit next to him and Ray tucks me into his side and I put my arm around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

“You don’t have anything to apologise for Veronica, honestly. I’m used to hearing Gerard & Frank going at it, and Mikey with random girls. It’s always been like this for ages. But, and I’m being honest here, I’ve never heard Mikey having as much fun with a girl, or being as happy as he is right now that he’s with you. Patrick told me that Mikey told Pete that you were special. Pete wasn’t too happy about that, but it’s too bad, Pete had his chance with Mikes and he ruined it. Abusive little shit.”

“Who’s an abusive little shit? You’re not talking about me are you?”

“Daddy!”

I untuck myself from under Ray’s arm and crawl across to where Mikey’s flopped own on the opposite couch, kneeling at his feet. Mikey smiles at me and kisses my forehead, tugging on my arm until I get the hint and sit next to him on the couch. I hug the arm he has resting on my knee and lay my head on his shoulder.

“We were talking about Pete, and how he blew any chance he ever had with you years ago and just keeps making it worse for himself. Have you told Veronica what went on between you two?”

“Fucking asshole.”

I say quietly into Mikey’s shoulder and he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

“He’s gonna pay for what he did to you baby. I promise.”

He tells the top of my head, kissing my hair.

“Not talking about me, I mean for what he did to you, Mikey.”

“What do you mean? What did he tell you, Veronica?”

Mikey lifts my chin with his finger and looks into my eyes questioningly. I’m not sure if he’s angry at me for calling him Mikey, or if he’s angry that Pete supposedly told me things but there’s something in Mikey’s eyes that tells me he’s less than impressed. I swallow thickly, looking around and noticing that Ray has left us alone, and bite my lip.

“Pete…Pete didn’t tell me…any…anything. I um, I couldn’t sleep last night and…and Gee was trying to help me…and I asked him and he…he told me…and…”

I think Mikey can tell that I’m starting to panic because he hugs me tightly and starts rocking me a little bit, cupping my face and kissing me gently to calm me down.

“Kitten, relax, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I kinda wish you had of come to me first and asked me, but its okay that you asked Gee. At least you know now.”

“I didn’t plan on going behind your back Mikey I swear. I just…I couldn’t sleep last night and Gee was trying to ask me why, and I didn’t want to talk about it. Not with him anyway. So I asked about you and Pete instead. I’m sorry.”

I drop my head and chew worriedly on my lip when Mikey doesn’t say anything and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

“I…um…what…how are you going to punish me, Daddy?”

“Punish you? For what sweetheart?”

Expecting Mikey to be messing with me I chance a look at him but he’s looking at me with a questioning eyebrow raised, confusion clear on his face.

“I’ve been calling you Mikey for the last five minutes…technically I’m breaking the rules…”

“I kinda like the way my name sounds coming out of your mouth. Stay here, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Mikey leaves me sitting on the couch, utterly confused and nervously picking at my fingernails. When he comes back, Mikey has a piece of paper in his hands which he hands to me. It’s the contract and does not help get rid of any of my confusion.

“Daddy…I…I don’t understand. Why are you giving me this?”

“Want you to tear it up baby.”

I shakily tear it in half and can’t hold back the tears and have to stop looking at Mikey, looking at the torn paper in my lap. I’m being stupid, this should be a good thing! I should be grateful that Mikey is letting me go but over the last 24 hours I’ve started to really fall for him.

“You don’t want me anymore…”

I say quietly into my lap, not even really getting a chance to react before Mikey is pulling me into his lap and kissing me, making me look him in the eye.

“Baby no, that’s not what I mean. Screw the contract. I want you to be here because you want to be, not because I’m forcing you to be.”

“Oh. But…I…I’m still yours, right?”

“Of course baby, but, you’re my girlfriend now, not my property, if that’s okay with you?”

Biting my lip I nod quickly, smiling and kissing my _boyfriend,_ enjoying his embrace and sighing contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm so sorry I've been so crap at updating for a little while. I've been working 13 hour shifts and have been too tired to write. Will be updating more regularly now that my hours have calmed down.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.  
> Enjoy!  
> BCH <3


	19. Frankie is punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We work well as a team.

“I almost forgot, I brought you something. Well, I bought you something to give to Gee, but I think you’ll like it.”

Mikey hands me a brown paper bag and I eye it suspiciously and he just smiles, slapping my hand away when I try to open it.

“Nope, you’re not allowed to see it yet. Go and give it to Gee, he gets to decide when you get to see it. I assume you’re still okay with him punishing you for today? I know he wants to, Frankie does as well.”

“It’s fine. I’m sort of interested to find what Gee is gonna do to me. Wanna see if he’s worse than you, Daddy.”

I say against Mikey’s ear and I can feel him smirking and he shakes his head.

“Behave. Go on, go give this to Gee, and then you’re gonna come and tell me what you talked about.”

“Okay babe, be back soon.”

I kiss Mikey on the cheek and then head back to the back lounge, stopping by Ray’s bunk to give him a quick hug, that he returns and then continuing on my way back.

“Hey Gee…”

“Yes Veronica?”

It takes me a minute to respond because I’ve clearly walked in on Gee punishing Frankie. I have a feeling if the desperate look on Frank’s face is anything to go by, this wasn’t what he had in mind when he was begging for it. Gee is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed looking down at Frankie, who is only wearing his boxers, which are halfway down his ass, and I can see the end of a vibrator. Frankie’s hands are cuffed behind his head and he’s hard. I try to keep my eyes on Gee, and not on Frankie, who catches me staring and smirks at me, biting his lip. The smirk pretty much leaves his face and he whimpers, looking desperately at Gee, who just shrugs.

“What did you need love?”

“Mikey told me to give this to you. He said I’m not allowed to see what’s inside until you say I can, and that you & Frankie are allowed to punish me for…for earlier today.”

I hand the bag over with shaking hands, biting my lip and keeping my eyes forward and concentrating on not looking over at Frank, no matter how much I want too.

“Close your eyes and face the window, puppy. I’ll be right back.”

“Yes Sir.”

I do as I’m told, unconsciously clasping my hands together behind my back even though Gee never told me I had to. When Gee comes back he stands behind me and I can feel as he ties a blindfold over my eyes and kisses my neck, making me shiver.

“Now you can’t be tempted to look, regardless of how much you want to.”

“Thank you, Gee.”

“You’re most welcome. Now come sit with me, we need to have a little talk.”

Gee takes my hand and guides me over to sit on the couch beside him, resting one of his hands on my knee.

“You know that you don’t have to do this, right? Technically, you broke Frankie’s rules, not the ones that Mikey has for you.”

“I know, but I did ask how I was meant to be good, and I did things I wasn’t supposed too. I deserve to be punished.”

Gee chuckles in my ear and puts his arm around me, squeezing the back of my neck

“Is that what you think, puppy, or are you just telling me what you think I want to hear?”

“I think she’s just telling you what you want to hear, Gee. I don’t disagree with her though, she does deserve to be punished.”

If my eyes were open and I could see Frankie I’d be glaring at him right now, but I just bite my lip instead and whimper a little when Gee pulls my hair.

“Be quiet, Frankie. I never said you could speak. But you’re not wrong. I just have to decide what we’re going to do with her.”

“We?”

I ask timidly, looking in Gee’s general direction.

“Yes Puppy, _we._ Not letting Frankie miss out on the fun of punishing you. Besides…”

Gee moves away from me and I panic a little bit, it’s scary being blindfolded in a small room with people you trust but don’t at the same time.

“…we work well together.”

I shiver when Frankie climbs into my lap and rests his still handcuffed hands around my neck so he can whisper in my ear.

“But you’ll find that out later. Gee and I need to finish up here, and you need to go and write a list of things you are and aren’t okay with being hit with, and where you’re okay with being hit. Mikey will help you, he knows what we use when we play.”

Frankie kisses me on the cheek and then stands up and Gee helps me to stand and takes me to the door. I can tell that it’s Gee because his hands are soft, and not calloused from years of playing guitar, like Frankie’s are.

“Tell Mikey I said thank you for the gift, it’s going to look great on you.”

Gee takes the blindfold off and kisses me on the cheek and then closes the door, leaving me completely confused and curious.

“Hey Veronica?”

“Yeah Ray?”

Ray beckons me over to sit next to him on the edge of his bunk and he slings an arm around my shoulders.

“You’re okay, right? Mikey didn’t go off on you did he?”

I shake my head.

“Nah, he wasn’t mad. He ripped the contract up too, said he wants me to be here because I want to be, not because he’s forcing me.”

“Wow, he’s never done that before, for anyone. He really does care about you.”

“I care about him too, Ray, so much. I didn’t think I would after what happened, but, I do. I kind of…I understand why he is the way he is now, and that sort of explains things and I can’t hate him for it.”

Ray smiles and ruffles my hair then gives me a gentle push so I stand up and then hugs me.

“Go do what Gee asked you, he’ll get pissy if you don’t, and you don’t want that.”

“You were listening to what Gee & Frankie were saying to me? I thought you were sweet and innocent, Ray!”

I poke my tongue out at Ray and he rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head.

“It’s not intentional I swear, bus walls are thin. Thank god it’s a hotel night tomorrow and I won’t have to hear you guys! Oh and Christa is coming, you’ll have to meet her. I think she’ll love you.”

“Why? I mean, why do you think she’ll love me? I’m nothing special.”

Ray scoffs and squeezes my shoulders with a smile.

“You made us all love you within 24 hours, Veronica. You’re very special. Mikey thinks so too, don’t you?”

“You know that I do, Ray. I know Patrick told you, the little scoundrel. You mind if I steal my girlfriend for a little bit?”

I turn around at the sound of Mikey’s voice and see my smiling boyfriend leaning against hi bunk. Ray lets go of my shoulders and I let myself be pulled into Mikey’s arms when he holds his hand out for me.

“Not at all. She’s all yours. Although, Gee has given her a task that you’ll have to help with.”

“Is that so?”

Mikey looks down at me and I shrug, pulling him into the front lounge and pushing him onto the couch and straddling him, kissing him hard. Mikey moans into my mouth and grabs my ass, biting my lip and pulling away and I pout.

“What do you have to do for Gee, baby?

“Kissing me now, doing things for Gee later. Please Daddy?”

I roll my hips and start kissing Mikey’s neck and he hesitates for a second but then grabs my ass harder and I know I’m going to get my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me while I write chapters. Love you all lots!
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> P.S Sorry if there is spelling/grammar errors, it's 4.40am xx


	20. Writing a list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your big, innocent eyes aren't going to work on me, puppy.

Mikey holds both of my hands together behind my back with one hand, his other hand in my hair, keeping me in place while he sucks a hickey into my throat.

“Daddy…please.”

“Please what kitten? Use your words.”

He moves his hand from my hair to my throat and bucks his hips up so I can feel how hard he is and I whimper. I can feel the smirk on Mikey’s lips against my throat and he let’s go of my hands and throat to grab my ass then let’s go completely. I slide off Mikey’s lap and onto the floor between his legs on my knees and bite my lip. I reach for Mikey’s pants, my hands shaking a little bit but he grabs my wrists and smirks at me.

“Words Veronica.”

“Wanna suck you Daddy…wanna make you feel good. Please?”

Mikey keeps hold of my wrists and pull me up higher on my knees and kisses me breathless, biting my tongue and my lip. Hooking my arms around his neck, Mikey stands up, pulling me to my feet and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Later sweetheart, I promise. You’re already in trouble with Gee, if you don’t do what he asked you too, you’re gonna make it worse for yourself.”

I cross my arms over my chest and pout, furrowing my eyebrows.

“Pouting isn’t going to make me change my mind, little girl. If you don’t do what you’re told, then I’ll have to punish you too.”

Rolling my eyes I stick my tongue out but sit down at the small table where I left my notebook and pen earlier so that I can start doing what Gee asked me.

“What did Gee ask you do anyway babe?”

“Wants me to write a list of things I am okay with being hit with, and what I’m not okay with being hit with, and where. He & Frankie said you’d help me because you know what they use when they play.”

“I have a list in my bunk of their stuff, I’ll go get it. Sit tight.”

Mikey kisses the top of my head and disappears to go and get the list out of his bunk and I get up so I can make myself a cup of tea. As I’m waiting for the kettle to boil, tattooed arms that do not belong to my boyfriend, wrap around my waist from behind and Frankie hooks his chin over my shoulder.

“Gonna have so much fun playing with you tomorrow cutie. I hope you realise I’m gonna make you suffer for your comment earlier.”

He says in my ear and I whimper, turning around I rest my hands on Frank’s shoulders and give him my best ‘innocent’ face and look up through my eyelashes at him.

“Aww come on Frankie, don’t be like that. You got what you wanted in the end didn’t you?”

“Your big, innocent eyes aren’t going to work on me, puppy. Have you done your homework yet?”

I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak without my voice shaking and look away from Frank. The kettle has boiled and I turn back around to finish making my tea, wriggling my way out of Frank’s arms and sitting back down at the table.

“Frank, stop terrorising my girlfriend, you’ll have plenty of time for that tomorrow night. Here you go, baby.”

Mikey hands me the list and I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek then sit back down, opening my notebook so I can start working on my list.

“But she’s so pretty when she’s blushing. Wait, did you just say girlfriend? Gee! You owe me 20 bucks!”

Gee comes out and rolls his eyes but shoves the $20 in Frank’s hand and then kisses him to wipe the smirk off of his face while Mikey just looks at them both, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

“What? We were both betting on you being together, I just bet better. Gee said it would take you at least two weeks. I said it would be under a week, and I was right.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head at the three of them and go back to writing my list. I’ve folded my notebook page in half and written ‘GREEN’ and drawn a tick on the top of one side, and ‘RED’ with a cross, on the top of the other side.

_Green: Riding Crop, Paddle, Flogger, Cane, Open Hand, Bull Whip  
Red: Feather Tickler, Metal Ruler, Cat’O’Nine Tails_

I don’t really have an aversion to being hit anywhere so I figure I’ll just tell Gee that I don’t want him to hit me in the face, but anywhere else is fine. I tear the piece of paper out of my notebook and give Mikey back the list he gave me and head back to the back lounge in search of Gee.

“Gee?”

“Yes?”

Gerard opens the curtain to his bunk and I kneel beside it and hand him the list hat he takes a few minutes looking at before looking at me.

“Think you missed something out, puppy. Am I going to have to punish you before we even get started?”

“No Sir. I only didn’t write it because I don’t really care where you hit me, just…not the face. Please?”

I smile and try my big, innocent eyes trick on Gee and he just chuckles, folding the list away and putting it in his pocket.

“Try your big eyes on Mikey sweetheart, they’re not gonna work on me. Well, not in this context anyway. Make sure you tell Frankie not to hit you in the face, okay?”

“Yes Sir.”

I get up to leave, smoothing my skirt and turning around.

“Oh, and Veronica?”

I turn back around and look at Gee who’s giving me his best _don’t fuck with me_ look.

“You break Mikey’s heart and I’ll break your neck.”

“Don’t worry Gee, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. Extra long next chapter to make up for it <3 <3


	21. Being a good girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Frank discuss their plans for Veronica with Mikey, and he gets a wicked idea.

**Mikey**

“Mikey? Can you come here for a minute? Need to talk to you.”

Frank calls my name from the back of the bus and I head back there, passing by my bunk on the way and smiling. Veronica is curled up in the corner, hugging one of my shirts and sleeping peacefully. I crouch down to run a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead and chuckling quietly at the little happy noises she makes in her sleep.

“Hey Frankie, Gee, what’s up?”

“We just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night. Are you sure you’re okay with us doing a scene with Veronica now that you guys are dating?”

I shrug, smiling a little.

“I asked her the same thing. She’s fine with it, so I am too. You’re not allowed to let her come though, and Frankie you can touch her, but Gee you can’t. If V is okay with that of course. I’ll ask her when she wakes up.”

“What? Why aren’t I allowed to touch? No fair!”

Gee pouts and Frank and I roll our eyes at the same time and chuckle.

“Because, as much as Frankie likes to think he’s got a dominant side, he’s a submissive little fuck. Also, your my brother, I love you and all, and I’m all for you beating her up, but otherwise, ew. Caring in this context is not sharing. Plus…”

Frank sticks his tongue out at me so I pat him on the head and he looks to Gee for help but he just shrugs.

“…I think it’d freak her out a little bit if you did.”

“What would freak me out Daddy?”

Veronica comes in and sits on my lap, curling up against my chest facing Gee and Frank. She’s wearing my shirt, the one she was cuddling in her sleep and yawns. Cute. Frank and Gerard coo over her and I don’t blame them, she’s damn cute right now. With her slightly-messed-up bed hair and her half-awake voice husky and rough around the edges.

“You’re cute when you first wake up, have I ever told you that?”

“M’not cute.”

Veronica mumbles into my chest and I chuckle quietly and put my arm around her waist, under my shirt and touching her warm skin underneath and she sighs quietly.

“Yes you are.”

Frank and Gerard say at the same time and Veronica kicks them both, non-committedly and stretches up to kiss my neck.  

“Nobody has told me yet…yawn**…what would freak me out.”

She says pointedly, squirming a little to get comfortable until I still her movements with a hand on her hip. Veronica looks up at me innocently, biting her lip and giving me puppy dog eyes that I ignore.

“We were talking about tomorrow night and what Mikey’s hard limits are. He thinks that you’ll be okay with me touching you, but it’d freak you out if Gee touched you.”

“Why would it freak me out if Gee touched me? How is he supposed to punish me if he can’t…oh. Oh.”

Veronica gets off my lap and pulls my shirt down again a little so it’s covering her ass and works her way to sit between Gee and Frank, blushing furiously and resting a hand on each of their knees.

“I…okay so let me just say that I like you both, like, a lot okay? But yeah, I…I’m okay with you hitting me and stuff Gee, and like when you kiss my neck it makes me all tingly but I don’t think I can deal with you like… _touching me._ You on the other hand……”

She turns to Frank and licks his cheek, giggling at the grossed out look on his face when he drags his hand down his face.

“…I’m very okay with you touching me. But only if you want to, and if it’s okay with Gee and Mikey.”

“I’m okay with it but……Gee? Can we uh, talk for a second?”

“Of course. You two, stay. Keep your hands to yourselves too.”

Gerard tells them both sternly, more aimed at Frankie though if I had to guess and stands in the hall with me and closes the door to the back lounge.

“Mikes what is it? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to check something with you first. I’m okay with Frank touching her, more than okay actually, but…I wanna watch. Not everything, I just wanna watch them make out, it’ll be hot.”

I shrug, shoving my hands in my pockets and avoiding eye contact with Gee until he shoulder-checks me and I look up at his stupid, smirking face.

“Hell yeah it will. We gonna do this now then? Yeah we should. You wanna orchestrate or should I?”

“Hmm…you I think. I already know Veronica listens to me, want to see how well she listens to you.”

I say with a smirk and Gee just grins back at me before opening the door again. Veronica is still sitting like she was told to, clenching and unclenching her hands and she smiles at me when we come back in, and I sit back down on the couch where I was before. Surprisingly Frankie has been good too but he looks between Gee and I suspiciously, knowing that something is going on.

“Come here please, puppy.”

“Yes Sir?”

Veronica comes over and stands obediently in front of Gee, head down and hands behind her back. Gee raises an eye brow and picks Veronica’s head up with a finger under her chin.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“No Sir, but…you didn’t say I couldn’t either.”

Gee grabs a handful of Veronica’s hair and she gasps in surprise but goes with it when he forces her to her knees, her hands staying where they are.

“Are you being mouthy with me? Puppy, do I need to gag you?”

Veronica shakes her head, well as much as she can with Gee’s hand still in her hair anyway, and stays silent save for a little whimper.

“Good, because I have other uses planned for your mouth and a gag would just get in the way. Stay there, hands behind your head, don’t move until I tell you and keep your pretty mouth shut.”

Gee leaves Veronica on her knees, facing down the hall way and walks over to Frank and pulls him up off the couch with a hand in his shirt and kisses him, letting go of his shirt to pin his hands to his sides when he tries to touch.

“You should take your shirt off then sit back down, spread your legs. Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself or you don’t get to come tonight. Got it?”

Frank is up, out of his shirt and sitting again in about 5 seconds flat, hands tucked under his thighs and smiling.

“Eager much?”

Gee says, still smiling though and rolls his eyes when Frank just shrugs.

“Cm’ere honey.”

V takes the hand Gee offers her to help stand up and then lets him man-handle her until she’s standing between Frank’s legs, arms hanging loosely by her side and chewing on her bottom lip.

“Hands on Frankie’s shoulders, yours on her hips.”

I can see the way Frank strokes Veronica’s hips with his thumbs to try and settle her, and how tightly she’s gripping Frank’s shoulders.

“You alright cutie? It’s alright, you can answer.”

Veronica looks to Gee for confirmation that she’s allowed to talk and he smiles, giving her an affirmative nod.

“Y…yeah. I’m okay.”

“Frankie, maybe you should help her to relax hmm?”

With a little push from Gee, and a tug from Frankie, Veronica ends up in the latter’s lap, knees on either side of his slim hips.

“I like this view of you, nervous and blushing. So fuckin’ pretty.”

Frankie moves his hand up to cup her jaw, pulling her bottom lip free with his thumb from where she’s worrying it between her teeth. Veronica leans into the touch, her hands relaxing a little on Frank’s shoulders. They both look beautiful like this, Veronica’s pale, flushed skin contrasting against Frankie’s tanned, tattooed skin.

“Open your eyes puppy, wanna see you.”

Frank says quietly against her lips but Veronica shakes her head and breathes hard through her nose.

“You’re okay, we’ve got you. Tell us what you need, love, let us help you.”

Gee tells her quietly, carding his hand through her hair and pull a little until she tips her head back. Frank moves his hand from Veronica’s cheek to her neck, not squeezing, just resting and she opens her eyes.

“Oh. Is this what you want?”

Gee asks, pulling a little harder on Veronica’s hair and she whimpers.

“Yes. I want…no, I need…need you to tell me what to do, Gee. Please?”

“Beg your pardon? Please who?”

He lets go of her hair to pull her wrists from Frank’s shoulders and holds them behind her back.

“Please Sir, tell me what to do. Please.”

Gee turns to me, keeping his grip tight around Veronica’s wrists.

“Mikey, in my bag, the handcuffs, can you?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Be right back.”

Frank moves his hand out of the way as I pass so I can kiss Veronica’s neck and she whimpers and shudders.

“Daddy…”

“Shh, you’re being so good, so good for Gee & Frankie. Will let you suck me if you keep being good yeah?”

Veronica nods and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and go and get the cuffs out of Gee’s bag.


	22. The Taste Of Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to have a little bit of fun ;)

**Veronica**

As soon as Mikey leaves, Frankie’s hand is back around my neck, squeezing softly as I bite my lip, whimpering softly.

“You look good like this babe, needy and desperate.”

Gee says in my ear and lets go of my wrists, reaching for the bottom of Mikey’s shirt that I’m wearing and tugs it off of me. With my hands free I automatically try to cover a much of my body as I can, dropping my head as I flush crimson and scrunch my eyes closed.

“Uh-uh, don’t do that, open your eyes.”

Frankie picked my chin up with his thumb until I was looking him in the eyes, he smiled at me while Gee pulled my hands behind my back again. He holds them roughly with one hand and runs his fingertips across my shoulder and I belatedly realise he’s tracing my tattoo.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

“Gonna let Frankie trace this with his tongue tomorrow, puppy. He has a thing about tasting tattoos, don’t you?”

Frankie grins wickedly and shrugs, leaning forward a little bit to run his tongue across the _apologies_ of my Fall Out Boy tattoo. I shudder and half whimper, half moan, flinching away from Frank and his mouth as Gee chuckles in my ear.

“Oh I like that, do that again Frankie.”

Gee moves out of the way so Mikey can cuff my hands behind my back, kissing my tattoo at the same time that Frank traces _wishes_ with his tongue and teeth.

“Fuck Frankie…feels so good.”

“You are too coherent…and mouthy. We should do something about that. Frank, babe, stop.”

I chase Frank’s mouth when he pulls away, pouting when Gee holds me still with firm hands on my shoulders.

“Meanie.”

I look up at Gee and poke my tongue out at him and he just snickers and raises an eyebrow.

“Cutie.”

Frank smacks my thigh lightly when I roll my eyes and I scowl at him.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“Don’t roll your eyes, it’s rude.”

“Daddy…Frankie’s being mean! Make him st……”

Frank shuts me up by kissing me, hard. He’s all teeth and tongue and gets his hand in my hair to keep me where he wants me. I moan against his lips when he pulls my hair a little harder and slips his tongue into my mouth and kisses me breathless, pulling back and resting our foreheads together.

“Who knew the way to get you to stop talking was to kiss you?”

“Shut up, Frankie.”

I press my lips back against Frank’s to make sure he doesn’t start talking again, running my tongue along his teeth when he opens his mouth for me.

“Gee?”

“Yeah?”

Mikey and Gerard have a conversation that I imagine is filled with eyebrows and gestures but Frank and I don’t see or hear it, to wrapped up in each other and both of us only stopping when we need to breathe.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right.”

Frank cups my jaw and runs his thumb across my lips, pulling my bottom lip free from my teeth when I bite it.

“I can imagine that kissing isn’t all your lips are good for, and your tongue bar feels awesome.”

If we were alone, those words would have only been for me to hear, but with Gee & Mikey standing as close to us as they are they both hear him.

“Frankie……don’t be crude.”

Gee reaches around to smack Frankie across the back of the head and I lick his cheek, giggling. Gee pulls me up from Frank’s lap and pins me against the wall near the door with his arm across my shoulders. He tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses my neck, just below my ear.

“As cute as your attitude is, puppy. You’re going to want to lose it by tomorrow night if you plan on sitting at all in the next week, got it?”

Gee whispers in my ear and I’m already nodding before he’s finished talking.

“Yes Sir, I’ll behave. I promise.”

“I know you will sweetheart.”

He kisses my forehead softly and then grabs Frankie by his pants and drags him out of the back lounge, pausing briefly to look at Mikey.

“Don’t wreck my handcuffs.”

Frank takes his opportunity while I’m distracted to lick the side of my face and I can’t do anything about it because my hands are still cuffed behind my back.

“Now we’re even gorgeous.”

He licks me again and then follows Gee out of the back lounge and I stand there pouting and trying to wipe Frank’s spit off my face with my shoulder.

“Baby…”

Mikey laughs at me.

“What’re you doing?”

“Frankie licked my face. Twice. And my hands are still cuffed and I was trying to get rid of it with my shoulder and you’re still laughing at me. Mikey, stop it!”

I stomp my foot and roll my eyes, sitting down on the couch and glaring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Can you stop laughing at me and kiss me now please?”

“No, but you can come over here.”

Smiling, I bite my lip and knee crawl over to Mikey, looking up at him and rubbing my cheek against his thigh.

“Well hey there kitten, can I help you with something?”

“Wanna suck you, Daddy. Please? You said I could if I was good for Gee & Frankie and I was. I’m already on my knees and my hands are cuffed so I can’t stop you if you want to fuck my throat. Please Daddy?”

Mikey tucks my fringe behind my ear and grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my head back and I close my eyes and take a sharp breath in.

“You make it really hard for me to say no when you beg so prettily.”

He smiles fondly down at me and undoes his belt and jeans with his free hand and I lick my lips.

“Now, you’re not going to start sucking until I say you can, are you?”

I shake my head, which isn’t enough for Mikey because he pulls harder on my hair and I whimper.

“No Daddy, not gonna suck until you say.”

“Good Girl.”

“Love it when you call me that.”

Mikey pulls his cock out and strokes it a couple of times before lowly inching into my mouth and I swallow around his cock once it’s down my throat. He lets go of my hair and puts his hands behind his back and lets me go at my own pace. I focus on running my tongue bar up and down the vein on the underside of Mikey’s cock and sucking mostly on the head, alternating between that and deep throating him.

“Your fucking _mouth_ , Veronica.”

I look up at Mikey while I suck him off and his hand finds its way back into my hair and starts pulling on it hard. I can tell that Mikey’s close when he starts fucking my throat instead of letting me do it my way but I don’t care, I like having my face-fucked.

“Gonna come babe.”

Is all the warning I get before Mikey is coming down my throat and I swallow obediently and keeping sucking until he hisses and pulls out, oversensitive. Mikey tucks himself back into his pants and does them up then leans down to kiss me and pull me to my feet.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?”

I kiss Mikey instead of answering him and can feel him smile against my lips.

“Feel free to use kisses as a method to shut me up anytime. I like kissing you almost as much as I like sucking your dick.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, baby. Come on, let’s get you out of these cuffs, you’ve already bruised your wrists.”

Mikey pulls the keys for the cuffs out of the pocket of his jeans and undoes them, taking them off and passing me his shirt that Gee took off me.

“We’ll be at the hotel soon, and then we can have a nice hot shower, then you can put on something cute and join me and the guys for dinner, Christa is coming too. You’ll like her and Ray was right, she’ll love you.”

“I’m excited to meet her, I just hope she does like me. It’d be nice to have another female to talk to.”

“Stop that…”

Mikey chastises softly and I bite my lip.

“…she’s going to love you. I promise.”

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Good, come on, let’s go snuggle in my bunk yeah?”

Mikey starts pulling me towards his bunk, climbing in and pulling me in after him, wrapping his arms around my waist and tucking my head under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me.
> 
> Apologies that the next update will be a while away as I'm going to Germany for a week and not taking my laptop.
> 
> Love you all xx


	23. Ray is a cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey orders coffee for himself, Ray & Christa, (straight black for him a cappuccino for Ray and a latte for Christa) and then turns to me.
> 
> “What do you want babe? I don’t know your coffee order yet.”
> 
> “You will. I’ll have a vanilla chai with a shot of espresso please.”
> 
> When Mikey scrunches his nose up and I just shrug.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Nothing, you weirdo.”

“Quit staring at me, you’re creeping me out.”

I say into Mikey’s shoulder, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before rolling over. He chuckles into my hair and spoons me and I try as hard as I can not to rub up against him.

“You’re beautiful, I can’t help it.”

“Can you two stop being so cheesy for five minutes? Some of us are trying to eat here.”

Frankie quips from the front lounge and I roll back over to face Mikey, biting my lip and raising a questioning eyebrow. He smiles back at me and kisses my nose.

“Go get him baby.”

I kiss Mikey, biting his lip a little bit and heading to the front lounge and climbing into Frankie’s lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and sloppily kissing him on the cheek.

“Can I help you?”

“Well……you _asked_ Mikey and I to stop being cheesy SO, I’m going to sit here and annoy you instead.”

Ray and Brian both laugh, making Frank scowl at them over my shoulder. He tries to move me off his lap but I hold onto him, knocking him off balance and pinning him to the couch.

“A little help Gee?”

“Nope.”

Gerard laughs, shaking his head at the two of us.

“You brought this on yourself, Frankie. You want Veronica to move, you make her move.”

I smile at Gee and rest my head on Frank’s chest when he gives up and wraps his arms around me with a sigh.

“Is it really that bad having me on top of you Frankie?”

I ask him quietly and give him my best puppy dog eyes and pouting. Frank keeps his arms around me and sits up again, grinning wickedly.

“Oh I’m more than happy to have you on top of me baby, but……”

I gasp when Frank quickly gets his hand around my throat and pull me forward a little so he can whisper in my ear.

“…I’d much prefer you tied up and on your knees. Gonna do all sorts of fun things with you tomorrow.”

I whimper and can feel Frank’s smile against my ear and he bites my earlobe.

“You’re a horrible tease, Frank Iero.”

“You have no idea.”

I slide off of Frank’s lap and sit beside him instead and he rests his head on my shoulder. Gee and Mikey are sitting opposite us whispering quietly to each other and Mikey winks at me when he catches me staring.

“You look like you’re in a good mood, Ray.”

Ray smiles at me and shrugs.

“I am. Two hotel nights…two blissful hotel nights that mean I don’t have to listen to you four kinky fuckers. Two nights in a hotel and my beautiful wife is coming to visit me. I have every reason to be happy.”

“Speaking of the hotel……”

Brian stands and looks at his clipboard, scratching the back of his neck and looking at his watch.

“We’re about 5 minutes away. Veronica, honey, you might want to put pants on and for the love of god Gerard, do your pants up will you? Last thing we need is more pictures of you with your pants undone and your underwear showing.”

“Pants are a form of oppression.”

Gerard and I say almost in unison and start giggling, everyone (except Brian) joining in. Brian just crosses his arms and scowls at the five of us, looking petulant.

“Okay, okay, I’m going to put pants on. Geez.”

I poke my tongue out at Brian when I get up and he rolls his eyes at me. Mikey slaps my ass when I pass him and I yelp and pout at him and he just shrugs. I stop and bite my lip and he eyes me sceptically and I just smile.

“Thank you, Daddy, may I have another?”

Mikey seemingly chokes on air and I giggle, continuing on to his bunk in search of my pants. I’m bent over the bunk when Mikey smacks my ass again and I squeak, turning around to glare at him.

“You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you kitten?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daddy. I’m sweet and innocent.”

He backs me up against the bunks, both hands on my hips, eyes twinkling mischievously and lips dangerously close to mine.

“Sweet and innocent. Hmm, that’s funny.”

Mikey kisses me, grabbing my ass and rubbing his crotch against me so I can feel how hard he is and I whimper.

“I think you’re a slut. I think you want me to bend you over in front of everyone and spank that pretty little ass of yours until it’s all red and purple.”

“Why stop there?”

I stand on my tiptoes and tangle my fingers in Mikey’s hair, kissing him and biting his lip.

“You should just take me there and then, make my ass all pretty, then make me beg all pretty. It’d be fun.”

“Little troublemaker.”

Mikey shakes his head at me and bites my tongue when I poke it out at him, kissing me breathless and leaving a hickey on my shoulder.

“Feeling a little possessive are we?”

I don’t get an answer from Mikey, he just leaves several more hickeys on my neck.

“Pretty sure you were supposed to be putting pants on baby. Don’t want the others to be waiting on us yeah? Just throw whatever on, we’re going for a shower once we get to the hotel anyway.”

“I’ve heard shower sex is fun. Can’t wait to find out.”

“You’ve never had shower sex?”

Mikey pulls back to look at me and I shrug, shaking my head.

“Never.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to rectify that. Soon.”

“Soon.”

I repeat back to him and Mikey kisses my forehead, reaching around me and handing me the skirt I was wearing earlier.

“Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re welcome. Come on, we should go. Don’t want the others thinking we’re getting up to no good.”

I put my skirt on and shove some of my clothes into Mikey’s rucksack so I’ll have clean clothes to put on after we shower, and something to wear out for dinner. I squeak when we get out to the front lounge and Frank pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist and keeping me there.

“Okay, good, everyone is wearing pants, I can stop stressing out now. Dinner is booked for 7 at the restaurant down the road, and Ray I managed to book you a room on the floor above this lot so you won’t be anywhere near the, as you put it, ‘kinky sex’ fest.”

“Thank fuck. I love you four but honestly, it’ll be nice to not have to listen.”

Frank and Gerard laugh, grinning at each other and I blush, trying to hide my face in Gee’s shoulder because he’s the closest one I can get to. I can’t turn around with the way Frank has his arms locked around me, Mikey is sitting opposite us with Ray and Gee is next to us.

“Did you just say the ‘L’ word to my girlfriend before I did? Damn you, Ray Toro.”

Mikey playfully punches Ray’s shoulder and Ray just grins at him and messes his hair.

“You snooze you lose, pretty boy.”

Mikey scowls at him and gets him in a headlock and the bus lurches to a stop and Frank lets go and I fall on my ass to the floor, crossing my arms and pouting.

“Frankie, ow.”

Frank is giggling too hard to be of any help to me so Brian hooks his arms under my armpits and bodily hauls me to my feet and deposits me on the couch between Ray and Mikey.

“Can you guys please try and behave yourself between now and dinner? Does anyone have any plans?”

“Christa and I are taking Mikey and Veronica out for coffee.”

Mikey looks confused and Ray just keeps grinning and I shake my head.

“But…we had plans!”

“Baby we can shower later, coffee with Ray & Christa first.”

I kiss Mikey’s cheek and grin at him with Ray and he furrows his eyebrows at the two of us and scowls.

Once we’re all off the bus and in our hotel rooms Mikey has me pinned up against the door, one hand in my hair, the other on my hip and is kissing me hard.

“Gonna fuck you so hard tonight baby, gonna make you beg for it like a good little whore.”

“Can’t wait for it Daddy. But right now we have things we need to be doing.”

Almost on cue there’s a knock on the door and Mikey glares at the door as if its very existence offends him and I can’t help but laugh at him. Mikey opens the door while I go and change my shirt, putting my black tank top back on and putting his on the bed with plans to wear it later.

“You two ready to go? Christa is waiting downstairs.”

“Yeah, I just gotta change my shirt and do my hair.”

Ray rolls his eyes at Mikey and wraps his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the hotel room.

“Mikes, we’ll be waiting downstairs for you. Don’t be too long!”

“Be good Veronica.”

Mikey yells from the bathroom and lets Ray steal me away and lead me to the elevator. I fidget the whole way down in the elevator, pulling at my shirt and tugging on my skirt, biting my lip and wringing my hands until Ray smooths my arms down my sides and squeezing my hands.

“You need to relax honey, Christa is going to love you yeah?”

“If you say so. I’m just nervous…I don’t do to well with new people.”

“You’re going to be fine.”

Ray rolls his eyes at me and lets me go just as the elevator pings and the doors open on the ground floor. Christa is so much prettier in real life than she is in pictures and she and Ray are perfect together. Christa has shoulder length brown hair and pretty light brown eyes and is about a head shorter than Ray.

“You must be the young lady I keep hearing so much about! It’s nice to meet you, Veronica.”

“H…Hi Christa. You too.”

I can feel my cheeks heating up and Christa giggles, putting her arm around me and turning to Ray.

“You were right darling, she’s adorable!”

“Isn’t she just?”

Christa lets me go and she and Ray sit down on the couches that are just to our left, arms around each other and kissing. I stand awkwardly by the elevator still blushing and waiting for Mikey to come downstairs.

“Where’s Mikey?”

“Changing his shirt and doing his hair. It’s going to take him a while isn’t it?”

I ask Ray and he shrugs, Christa shaking her head and smiling. I sit down on the couch opposite them waiting for Mikey to hurry up and come downstairs. It takes close to 10 minutes for Mikey to emerge in a clean shirt and his hair done, if the way it’s been messed up and had product but through it counts as being done.

“Was about to send Ray looking for you, Mikey! Thought you’d gotten lost.”

Christa laughs and pulls Mikey into a hug that he returns, laughing himself.

“I just wanted to give you time to interrogate Veronica. You look great, Christa.”

“Thanks kiddo, you too. Love is a good look on you.”

Mikey kisses my forehead and I try not to blush too much when Christa smiles at the two of us.

“So, someone said something about coffee?”

I say hopefully, trying to shift the attention away from Mikey and I because I don’t like being the centre of attention.

“Yeah, coffee, there’s a nice place just down the street from here. I did a little bit of research while I was waiting for you guys to get here.”

Christa says with a shrug and I’m relieved to not have everyone looking at Mikey and I. Ray gets up off of the couch and starts towards us and Christa takes my hand and leads me off. The two of us walk together with Ray and Mikey following closely behind us, but far enough away that they can’t hear us talk.

“Are you alright sweetie? Those boys treating you alright? You can be honest with me, I won’t tell anyone.”

“I’m okay, honestly. They’re really good to me. Ray has been great, and Frankie has too.”

“And Mikey?”

When I turn around to look at Mikey he catches me looking and I can’t help but smile, the smile staying on my face when I turn back to Christa.

“Mikey is great. There was one incident, but that was before we got to know each other. Everything has been really good since then.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard this from the others, especially Gerard, but it’s true. I haven’t seen Mikey this happy with anyone in a really long time. I’m really glad that he has you.”

Christa puts her arm around me and squeezes my shoulders and the smile still doesn’t leave my face and I put my arm around her waist, the two of us cozying up as we get to the coffee shop.

“You guys grab a table, Veronica and I will get the coffee. Christa, Ray, your usuals?”

“Yeah, please. I’m off the sugar though so no extra for me. Thanks Mikey!”

Ray and Christa go off together to find a table, leaving Mikey and I to get everyone’s orders. Mikey puts his arm around my shoulders while we wait in the line and I tangle our fingers together on my shoulder and put my arm around his hips, slipping my hand into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbing his ass.

“I think you should kiss me.”

I say quietly, biting my lip and looking at Mikey.

“I think I can do that baby. You wanna play a game?”

“Depends. What kind of game?”

Mikey kisses me before I get my answer and we don’t pull away until the girl at the register clears her throat to get our attention. Mikey orders coffee for himself, Ray & Christa, (straight black for him a cappuccino for Ray and a latte for Christa) and then turns to me.

“What do you want babe? I don’t know your coffee order yet.”

“You will. I’ll have a vanilla chai with a shot of espresso please.”

When Mikey scrunches his nose up and I just shrug.

“What?”

“Nothing, you weirdo.”

I roll my eyes and pull Mikey to go and sit at the table with Ray and Christa, the two of us sliding into the back of the booth.

“So what do you do with yourself Veronica?”

“I’m a writer. Put myself through college waitressing and bartending.”

Mikey puts his hand on my thigh, fingertips just under the hem on my skirt. He doesn’t say anything and just keeps inching his hand further up my leg and I chew on my lip to try not to concentrate on what he’s doing.

“Your parents didn’t help you?”

“My Dad walked out on my Mom and I when I was 4 and she died when I was 9. I’ve been on my own since I was 16 and my grandmother died.”

“You’re never told me that baby. I’m so sorry.”

Shrugging, I turn to Mikey and kiss him as our coffees arrive.

“It’s not important, and you didn’t ask. They’ve been dead a long time and I don’t really remember or miss them. Plus, I’ve got you now, don’t I?”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Mikey pushes my coffee closer to me but I wait until he’s started to drink his before picking mine up. He leans back in the booth, putting his arm around me and pulling me up against him and kissing the side of my head.

“I love the way you wait for me to start before you do anything, Veronica. So fucking hot.”

“Always trying to be good for you, Daddy.”

“You think they’d notice if we got up and left babe?”

Ray and Christa start giggling at Mikey and I and I turn to face them both, clearing my throat and blushing while Mikey laughs in my ear.

“Are you guys looking forward to the show tomorrow night? Mikey I’m hoping you’ll let me hang out with Veronica while you lot do sound check.”

“Of course you can. She’d be stuck on her own all day otherwise.”

“Doesn’t Veronica get a say in this?”

I ask and Mikey and Christa just look at me, both of them smiling at me.

“Nope.”

They both say in unison and then start laughing, Ray and I joining in. Over the course of the afternoon we talk about music, travel and what everyone is planning on doing when the tour is over. Christa and I make plans for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) 
> 
> Extra long chapter to make up for it. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave me your thoughts xx


	24. She's a good girl, she's Daddy's favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of scenes, and some confessions.

“That…”

I say once we’re back in the hotel room and I’ve flopped face down on the bed.

“…was a long fucking afternoon.”

“Yep, and we still have to sit through dinner with everyone, love.”

I roll over and prop myself up on my eyebrows, pouting and my eyebrows furrowed.

“Daddy……”

“Are you whining baby? You know what happens to little girls who whine and don’t do as they’re told?”

“N…no Daddy.”

Mikey settles over me on his hands and knees, a predatory look in his eyes and I bite my lip nervously, shaking my head.

 “They get punished. Clothes off and on your hands and knees, little slut.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I settle on my knees in the middle of the bed when Mikey gets off of me, looking him in the eye as I grip the bottom of my tank top and pull it off over my head. I must pull a face when I get to my skirt because Mikey laughs at me, then grabs me by the hair and kisses me to stop me from pouting at him.

“As gorgeous as you look on your knees, love, you might want to get up to take your skirt off. Oh…and since you have to get up?”

I bite my lip and wait for Mikey to finish his request.

“You may as well get down on your knees down here.”

Mikey points to the space at the end of the bed by his feet. I roll my eyes but crawl to the end of the bed and stand up, unzipping my skirt and stepping out of it, dropping to my knees in front of Mikey with my hands clasped behind my back and eyes down.

“You’re so beautiful like this, on your knees for me. How does it make you feel, sweet girl?”

Mikey starts carding a hand through my hair and I’m practically purring and can feel myself starting to slip into subspace. He strokes my cheek and cups my jaw, tilting my head up so I’m looking at him and brushing his thumb over my lips.

“Asked you a question sweetheart.”

“I…I feel...feel owned…like I’m about to serve.”

I flick my tongue over Mikey’s thumb and graze it with my teeth when he pushes it into my mouth, Mikey then uses his thumb and his hand on my cheek to lever my mouth open.

“Did I say you could do that?”

I shake my head as much as I can with Mikey’s hands on me, whimpering and feeling myself slip further into subspace when he pulls my hair.

“What am I going to do with you? Whiney, and can’t do as you’re told.”

“Whatever……you want…I…I’m yours to…to use as you please…”

Mikey puts his hand over my mouth to stop me talking and I blush and he pulls me to my feet and takes his hand away.

“Be quiet. Turn.”

I do as I’m told, turning back to face the bed and putting my hands behind my back.

“Good. Very good.”

Mikey squeezes my shoulder and pulls my hair again, sinking his teeth into my neck and giving me a huge love bite.

“On the bed on your hands and knees, love.”

It takes a minute for Mikey’s instruction to sink in and when I turn around to look at him he’s smirking at me. He steps forward, still smirking at me and kissing me gently. I whimper-moan against his lips and go with it when Mikey pushes me onto the bed and follows me down, still kissing me.

“You’d let me do anything to you right now, wouldn’t you?”

I don’t answer, just nod, staring at Mikey’s lips the whole time, tilting my head until he gets the hint and kisses me again, pinning my hands above my head and grinding his hard on against my thigh.

“Daddy…please...”

“Please what? Use your words sweetheart.”

“Anything…just touch…Mikey……please.”

Mikey chuckles and kisses my neck again, continuing to kiss down my throat to my chest and licking back up the other side of my neck and sucking on my earlobe. I’m gone after that, completely slipping into subspace.

“Still have to punish you for whining baby. Hands and knees.”

He gets off of me and I roll over to my hands and knees, the movement feeling difficult with where my head is at.

“Want you to count these for me, okay?”

“Ye…yes.”

Mikey grabs my ass roughly and then hits me, just once, sharply, but not very hard and I flinch.

“Yes what?”

I bite my lip and look over my shoulder at Mikey but my eyes are unfocused and he’s smiling. Mikey lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms and I look up at him, confused and he’s kissing me again and I melt into it.

“Still gonna punish you, kitten, just not right now. Not when you’re all subspacey and I don’t trust you to safe word if it gets too much.”

“But Daddy……”

Mikey shuts me up by kissing me again and I let him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I curl my fingers into his hair and tilt my head so Mikey can get at my neck again and dig my heels into his back to try to get him to grind against me a little harder. Mikey catches on to what I’m trying to do though and stops, rolling us over and hugging me against his chest.

“Hey Mikey?”

“Hmm?”

I rest my chin on Mikey’s chest, biting my lip and nuzzling his palm when he strokes the side of my face.

“I…I love you.”

Mikey smiles at me and gently guides my face up to his with two fingers under my chin and kisses me, deeply, slowly and thoroughly.

“I love you too, Veronica. Now get some sleep. I’ll wake you up before we have to go anywhere.”

“Goodnight Daddy.”

He kisses the top of my head.

“Sleep well baby.”

 

I’m not sure how long we’ve slept for, but I don’t remember going to sleep, and I don’t remember taking my clothes off. Mikey kisses the back of my neck and I can feel his smile but I just close my eyes again and concentrate on staying completely still so he thinks I’m still asleep.

“You’re the worst fake-sleeper ever, babe.”

Mikey’s hair tickles my ear when he whispers to me and I can’t help but giggle, rolling over and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey you. How are you feeling?”

“I feel good, a little floaty, but I’m not as sore as I feel like I should be. What happened?”

Something flashes in Mikey’s eyes but he smiles, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand and kissing me sweetly.

“What do you remember?”

“Um…I remember you asking me to take my clothes off, and I remember getting on my knees for you, and then…I’m a little hazy after that.”

I furrow my eyebrows and bite my lip, trying to remember anything else but I can’t. I must have gone completely into subspace during our scene, but there is something else that I remember and it makes me smile.

“What are you smiling at beautiful?”

“Oh…nothing. I should shower…what time is dinner?”

Mikey looks at his watch.

“In an hour. Did you say shower?”

“You’re not joining me if that’s what you’re hinting at. We so do not have time. Later, I promise.”

I roll over and gently bite Mikey’s neck before heading towards the shower, taking my bra off and throwing it at him then heading into the bathroom and locking the door so he can’t follow me. I shower quickly, washing my hair and myself, then wrapping myself up in a towel and heading back into the room to get dressed.

“I remember something else that I said last night, and I think you should know that even though I was kinda out of it, I meant it.”

“Meant what?”

I put my bra and underwear on and sit in Mikey’s lap where he’s sat against the headboard. He puts his hands on my hips and rubs circles on my hip bones with his thumbs and I put my hands on his shoulders, nudging his nose with mine to make him look at me.

“I love you, Mikey. I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I do. You make me feel safe, and wanted and cared for and special.”

“I love you too. You are special baby, and I promise I will keep you safe and I care about you. It’s really just an added bonus that you’re the sweetest little sub I’ve ever had, so willing and perfect and beautiful.”

I smile and Mikey smiles back at me then leans forward to capture my lips with his and I fist my hands in his shirt so I can pull him closer and sighing against his mouth when he pulls me closer with his hands on my ass. He breaks the kiss before I’m ready for it to be over and I whimper, Mikey rolls his eyes and bites my lip.

“As much as I want to fuck you into the mattress right now honey? We have to meet the others for dinner and Gee will bitch if we’re late and he has to wait for food.”

“Fine, fine. Dinner with everyone now then fucking me into the mattress later?”

Mikey laughs and kisses my cheek.

“Yes baby, anything you want.”

Smiling I climb off of Mikey and finish putting my clothes on, trying to decide if I want to wear a dress, or jeans and a shirt.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah babe?”

“What should I wear to dinner? Dress, or jeans and a shirt?”

I put my hands on my hips and look at both the dress and the shirt, trying to decide which one I want to wear. Mikey comes and stands behind me with his hands on my hips too and kisses my neck, I sigh and lean back against him, baring my throat for him further.

“You want me to choose your clothes for you, kitten? That’s so hot. Definitely jeans, but I would still like to see you in the dress at some point.”

Turning around I tangle my fingers in Mikey’s hair and kiss him sweetly.

“I want you to control everything about me, Mikey. If you wanted me to go out in public in my underwear and my collar, I would.”

“Don’t tempt me, Princess. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? If I paraded you around in front of everyone, showed them what a good little whore you are for me? You’re getting wet from this, aren’t you baby?”

Mikey bites my earlobe and starts rubbing my clit through my panties and pressing his hard-on against my ass.

“Such a pretty little slut, getting wet just from Daddy talking dirty in your ear. Stay still for me okay?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Taking my hands, Mikey pulls my arms behind my back, crossing them at the wrists and wraps my fingers around my own wrists so I’m holding my own arms behind my back. He kisses his way down my neck again and stops at my shoulder, biting down hard and I yelp. I can feel Mikey smile against my shoulder and he lowers his hand to hit the inside of my left thigh.

“Shh baby, I didn’t say you could make any noise.”

I whimper but nod minutely, staying quiet now because Mikey has said I’m not allowed to make noise. He kisses my shoulder again and then down my spine, dropping to his knees behind me and hooking his thumbs in my panties and slowly sliding them down my legs. I step out of them and Mikey stands back up, turning me around with a hand on my shoulder and I watch as he shoves my underwear in the pocket of his jeans.

“You can get dressed now baby.”

I roll my eyes but finished getting dressed anyway, glad that my jeans are a little loose so that I don’t have an unfortunate situation from not wearing any panties. My shirt is a little tighter and clings to me in all the right places, a theory confirmed when Mikey looks at me and practically drooling.

“Should have made you take your bra off too baby. You look so fucking good, good enough to eat.”

“There’s a compliment in there somewhere I think. You ready to go?”

Mikey takes my hand and kisses the back of it with a smile.

“Yep. Come on baby, don’t look so scared. This is gonna be fun.”

“I’m not scared, just nervous. Let’s go.”


	25. Frankie is an evil genius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all really :P 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, it was fun to write!

Predictably, in my opinion anyway, Ray had insisted that Mikey and I, and Gee and Frank weren’t allowed to sit together at dinner. I was on one side between Frank and Brian either side of me, with Christa, Gee and Ray opposite us, and Mikey at the head of the table. Frank hasn’t been able to sit still all night and Gee looks quietly smug from across the table.

“You okay there, Frankie?”

I nudge him with my shoulder and he pouts at me.

“My boyfriend is an asshole.”

Giggling I kiss him on the cheek and cross my legs.

“Yeah, mine is too. Must be a family trait.”

I look over at Mikey and he catches me staring and winks at me. Frank whimpers and I turn back to him and rest a hand on his thigh.

“Gee made you wear a vibrator again?”

Frank takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“Plug and vibrating cock ring. What did Mikey do to you?”

“Bastard got me all worked up then took my underwear and made me get dressed. He’s got them in his pocket.”

Frank turns to me with a big smile on his face and slides his hand up my thigh, smirking at the shocked noise that slips through my lips.

“Is that so?”

He leans closer to whisper in my ear.

“You’re gonna wish you didn’t tell me that.”

Frank pulls out his phone and types a text, showing me what he’s said once it’s sent.

_Text Message: To Mikeyway – I hear your girlfriend isn’t wearing any underwear. Do I have your permission to take full advantage of that and tease her?_

“Have I ever told you that you’re an ass, Frankie?”

“Shut up, you love me.”

Frankie continues to grin at me like a maniac and nods his head in Mikey’s direction, passing me his phone.

              _Text Message: From Mikeyway – Go ahead Frankie. Want her all worked up so I can fuck her senseless when we get back to the hotel._

I roll my eyes at Mikey and pass Frankie back his phone, biting my lip when his fingertips find their way to the inside of my thigh. Brian nudges me and clears his throat and I offer him a smile, turning sideways in my chair with my back to Frank.

“Sorry Brian, what were you saying? I…I got distracted.”

“That’s okay, I don’t, um, I don’t blame you. I asked you if you had plans for tomorrow?”

I smile at Christa across the table.

“Yeah, Christa and I are going shopping and having lunch, then we’re gonna hang out during the show.”

“That’ll be fun, it’s great to hear that you ladies are getting along so well.”

Brian starts a conversation with Mikey and I turn back to face Gee and Ray across the table as Frank puts his arm around my waist and grabs my ass.

“Too bad your jeans are in the way. Could have left a nice handprint on your ass.”

He whispers in my ear, keeping eye contact with Gee and digging the tips of his fingers into my ass a little harder. I pointedly ignore what he’s saying and poke my tongue out at Ray, he looks frustrated and I can’t help but giggle.

“You okay there, Ray?”

“No. You four are evil, evil I tell you!!”

Frank chooses that moment to put his hand between my legs and run his fingertips up the zipper on my pants, teasingly slow and almost-not-hard-enough-but-just-hard-enough that I feel it and my comeback to Ray gets lost in a breathy moan.

“You need to get laid, Toro. So glad you’re here Christa, maybe Ray will stop being so cranky now.”

“Maybe if you three let him join in the kinky fucking every now and then he wouldn’t be so cranky.”

Christa counters Gee while Ray blushes furiously and tries to hide his face in Christa’s shoulder as she joins in the laughing at Ray that Brian and Mikey are doing. Frank puts more pressure and motion into his fingers and hooks an ankle around mine when I try to close my legs and I just glare at him.

“Frankie…please…”

I whisper hurriedly to him, begging with my eyes and trying harder to close my legs. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out with shaky hands, rolling my eyes at Frank and his stupid, smiling face.

_Text Message: From Gee – You shouldn’t let him tease you like that, puppy. You may use whatever means necessary to get back to him if you like.  
P.S Stop rolling your eyes or I swear I will put you over my knee right now, in front of everyone._

Shoving my phone back in my pocket I reach over into Frankie’s lap and teasingly brush my thumb over the head of his cock and his hand in my lap stills. I turn to Frankie and smile at him, undoing his jeans and slipping my hand into his pants, stroking his cock through his boxers.

“What are you doing?”

He hisses at me, grabbing my wrist and trying to pull my hand away.

“Gee told me I was allowed to get you back by whatever means necessary. So, this is me, getting you back.”

Frankie looks to Gee, who’s half watching us, and half watching Mikey, both of them looking smug and turned on.

“Bet I could make you come just from this, just from my hand on your cock. Too bad you’re not allowed, and too bad you can’t. Doesn’t my hand feel good on your cock, Frankie?”

I whisper in his ear, thumbing the head of his cock and stroking him harder.

“Fuck Veronica…how about…oh my god……how about we call a truce?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

I purr, jerking him hard and fast, the hand he has in my lap completely still and I can’t help but smirk and poke my tongue out at him. The longer I keep my hold on Frankie, his face gets more and more desperate and he’s started biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

“Veronica.”

Mikey ‘s got his ‘don’t fuck with me’ voice on and I turn back to face him, keeping my grip on Frankie.

“Yes?”

“Behave.”

Rolling my eyes, I put both of my hands-on top of the table so Mikey can see them and he smiles at me and goes back to the conversation he was having with Brian. Frank crosses his arms over his chest and pouts at me and Gee just winks at me across the table and I continue to smile.

Later when I get up to go to the bathroom, Frankie follows me and crowds me into a corner and I squeak in surprise. Pushing me up against a wall in the dark corridor, rubbing his denim-covered hard on against my hip and breathing in my ear.

“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that don’t you?”

“Well to be fair, Frankie, you kind of started it.”

Frank wraps one of his hands around my throat, pulling my hair with the other. I whimper and my eyes roll to the back of my head and he just laughs in my ear.

“How close are you, hmm? Would you come for me if I touched you right now?”

Frank presses his thigh between my legs and I nod, trying to focus on Frankie’s face, and not on his hands around my throat and in my hair.

“Yes, please Frankie. Touch me, please? Mikey doesn’t need to know that you let me come. Please.”

“That’s how it is now is it baby?”

I moan at the sound of Mikey’s voice, trying to pull away from Frankie but he won’t let me go, just grins at me crookedly. Mikey comes and stands beside us, kissing my cheek and then latching onto one of my earlobes.

“She’s so fucking eager for it Mikes, practically humping my leg she’s so desperate.”

“Yeah? She being a good girl for you, Frankie? Being a good little whore and begging for it? Saying please?”

If Mikey and Frank keep talking about me like I’m not there I’m going to come, so turned on that I don’t feel like I can control myself. I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath to get myself back under control, ignoring the discussion Frank and Mikey are having about me, trying to pretend that I can’t hear Mikey telling Frank that I know how to beg like a good whore.

“Daddy…Frankie…close…please. Please let me come. Please. Will do anything.”

“Anything hmm?”

Mikey says in my ear and I almost pull a muscle I nod so quickly and he chuckles, biting my earlobe again.

“Let her go, Frankie.”

I slump a little when Frank lets me go, resting my hands on my knees and trying to get my breath back. Mikey gives me a minute to compose myself and then offers me a hand which I take and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me and grabs my ass.

“What do you say we get you back to the hotel and get some cock in you hmm?”

“Please Daddy……need you.”

Mikey kisses me again and I can feel the smile on his lips and internally roll my eyes. Using the grip he has on my head Mikey pulls me back out to the restaurant table and holds my hand.

“Veronica isn’t feeling well so I’m gonna take her back to the hotel. We’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Doesn’t feel well……sure.”

Gee & Frankie snicker together, Gee having taken my empty seat next to his boyfriend. Ray glares at them across the table and Christa looks quietly smug. I poke my tongue out at Gee and he just winks at me.

“Come on doll, let’s get out of here.”


	26. Frerard Smut - A little bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all really! 
> 
> Figured we needed some hot Gee & Frankie action to balance out all the straight smut :) 
> 
> Please enjoy xx

As soon as they were back in their hotel room, Gerard had Frank pinned up against the closed door, his hands and mouth seemingly everywhere at once.

“Fuck…Gee…Please.”

“Please what, Frankie. Use your words.”

Gerard bites Frank’s collarbone sharply and then pulls away, letting him catch his breath. Sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands, Gee watches Frank try to calm himself down, his tight jeans doing nothing to hide his erection. Frank rips his shirt off and crawls on his hands and knees, situating himself between Gee’s legs. He reaches up with shaky hands towards Gerard’s jeans but Gee catches his hands before he gets there, gripping his wrists much too tightly.

“Words Frankie.”

Gee says with a smirk and Frank moans.

“Want to suck your dick, Gee please. Want you to fuck my face.”

“I don’t know…”

Getting a hand in Frank’s hair, Gerard pulls hard, pulling Frankie’s head back and licking a stripe up his throat to his ear.

“…you don’t sound like you really want it.”

He whispers, biting Frank’s earlobe then letting go, leaning back on the bed again.

“Please Sir, please fuck my face. Please, I wanna suck your cock Sir, please. Please.”

“Better. Hands behind your back, baby.”

Frank does as he’s told, putting his hands behind his back and sitting up a little straighter. Gee strokes Frank’s cheek lovingly and stands up and undoes his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down around his knees and starts jerking his own cock a few times. Gripping Frankie’s head with one hand, Gee guide himself forward with the other smearing precum across his boyfriend’s perfect lips.

“Good boy, lick your lips clean.”

Frank did as he was told, moaning at the taste of Gee on his tongue.

“You like that hmm? You want more baby? You want my cock?”

“You’re such a tease, Gee. Just let me suck your dick and then you can fuck me. You know you want to. You don’t even need to prep me, just pull the plug out and then slip right in.”

“I could……or, I could fuck your pretty mouth like you were begging me to, then come straight down your throat and make you wait until tomorrow for me to fuck you.”

Gerard doesn’t give Frank a chance to argue and shoves his cock down his throat when Frank opens his mouth to argue. Frankie obediently wraps his lips around Gee’s cock and starts sucking as Gee grabs Frankie’s head to hold him still so he can fuck his throat.

“Fucking love your mouth, Frankie, love the way you take it.”

Frank moans around Gerard’s dick at the praise, the vibrations in his throat doing wonderful things for Gerard. When Gerard loosens his grip a little bit Frank takes that as an invitation to wrap one of his hands around Gerard’s dick and with his saliva making the slide easier jerks him off while he sucks his dick. Gee let’s go of Frankie’s hair and lets him do it his way, resting his hands on Frank’s shoulders. When Frank pulls off to take a breath, Gee tugs him back up to his feet and kisses him hard, their teeth and tongues clashing from the force of it. Gee works on getting Frank’s pants undone while they kiss and Frank gasps when Gerard gets his hand on his dick.

“C’mon Gee, please, fuck me. Been fucking gagging for it all night.”

“I know, you look so pretty when your desperate. Thought you were gonna cry when Veronica hand her hand on you. Did she make you feel good?”

Frank nods eagerly, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder and panting against his skin.

“Fucking love what you do to me, Gee, god. If it wasn’t for the ring I would’ve come from her hand on me, felt so fucking good.”

“Gotta admit, felt kinda bad about it, but you can get her back tomorrow, make her as eager for it as you are.”

Gerard sinks to his knees and teasingly licks from root to tip of Frank’s dick and gently sucks on the head and Frankie instinctively grabs Gee’s hair and he pulls off, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

“Naughty, didn’t say you could touch me baby. Gonna have to punish you know. On the bed, face down, ass up.”

Frank pout at Gerard but does as he’s told, kicking ants, boxers and shoes to the floor as he does, setting on his knees with his face down, wiggling his as a little. Gerard slaps him,  just once to still him and Frank groans, pushing his as back more.

“Want you to count these for me okay? Then if you do a good job, then I’ll fuck you. Deal?”

“Yes Sir.”

Frank is breathless and Gerard grins, Frank calling him Sir means that he’s already slipping into subspace, he won’t say it unless he really wants something or if he’s sucking up. Gee grabs Frank’s ass roughly and then sharply brings his palm own on his right cheek.

“One.”

Raising his hand, Gee hits the same spot again, leaving his hand there after he’s spanked Frank so that he can feel the heat of his palm.

“Tw…two.”

Gerard switches to the other side for the next two and spanks Frank twice in quick succession then drags his nails over the handprint he’s left behind.

“Three, Four, fuck Gee. Please. Want…no…need…need you to fuck me. Please. Need you so bad right now.

Gerard runs his hands down Frank’s sides to calm him down and leans over to kiss the base of his spine.

“Shh baby, soon. I promise. One more then I’ll fuck you yeah?”

Frank keens and pushes back against the grip Gerard has on his hips. Letting go of his hips Gee drags his nails down Frank’s back, enjoying the sound of the surprised gasp that slips through Frankie’s lips then spanks him one more time, right over where he’s stretched wide around the plug and Frankie yelps.

“Five. Pleeeeease.”

“Alright baby, alright. Now, I’m gonna take the ring off but you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“Yes, not allowed to come until you say, just fuck me already.”

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank’s desperation and makes a mental note to tease him about it later on. Gee grabs the lube from his bag and drops in on the bed by Frank’s knee after slicking his fingers up and jerking himself a few times, hissing at the slide of his own palm.

“Gonna be fucking easy for me aren’t you baby? Won’t even need to prep you because of the plug.”

“Been ready since this afternoon when you touched me in the back of the bus. Please. Need you…fuck!”

Frank cut himself off from begging when Gerard pulls the plug out and inches his cock in Frank’s ready and waiting hole, bottoming out and waiting for Frank to give him the okay before he moves

“Fucking christ, Frankie. Still so tight for me even after been plugged all day. Please tell me I can move. You feel so good sweetheart.”

“God, yes Gee, move. Been waiting all day. Don’t go easy.”

“As you wish my love.”

Gerard pulls out almost all the way and gets a good grip on Frank’s hips before slamming in and setting a brutal pace. The bed squeaks and creaks beneath them from the force of Gerard’s thrusts and Frank is a whimpering, moaning mess. Babbling into the sheets about how _fucking good_ Gee feels inside him.

“You close, Frankie? You gonna come?”

“Please Sir, please can I come? Been so good for you, done what I’ve been told. Please.”

Letting go of Frank’s hip with one hand Gee reaches around to wrap his hand around Frank’s dick, jerking him in time with his thrusts and Frank keens rutting against Gerard’s hand.

“Please……”

Frank whimpers quietly, pushing back and fucking himself on Gerard’s cock. Gerard leans over Frank and kisses the back of his neck and bites his earlobe.

“Come bitch.”

He whispers harshly in Frank’s ear and Frank swears and unloads onto the sheets and Gee’s hand. Gee get his hands back on Frank’s hips and chases his own orgasm, hips stuttering a flew thrusts later and collapsing on top of Frank.

“You’re so good for me, Frankie. So good.”

Gerard kisses the back of Frank’s neck again and eases himself out as gently as he can and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and cleans himself and Frank up and pulls his almost-comatose boyfriend into his arms, petting his hair and kissing his forehead.

“You okay?”

He asks softly and feels Frank nod against his chest.

“More than okay. Feel good, floaty.”

Frank nuzzles Gerard’s chest with his head and arches his head up until Gerard kisses him and softly bites his lip.

“Love you, Frankie.”

“Love you too, GeeBear.”


	27. Playtime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Veronica have some fun.

The door is barely closed and I’ve taken my shirt off and am tugging impatiently on the hem of Mikey’s while he laughs at me.

“Shirt…off…please…now…”

I say impatiently and keep pulling on it until he takes it off and I have to touch. I start by pushing Mikey up against the door and kissing him firmly, loosely pinning his hands down by his sides and I can feel him smile against my lips.

“Honey, what’re you doing?”

“Kissing you silly, what does it look like I’m doing?”

Mikey moves his wrists where I’m holding him down.

“You know that’s not what I meant, princess.”

Rolling my eyes I go back to kissing him, starting at the junction of his neck and shoulder, biting down and sucking until I’m happy with the hickey I’ve left and then moving on, working my way down, down, down until I’m on my knees in front of him. I clasp my hands behind my back and keep my head down, pressing my cheek and jaw into the zipper on Mikey’s jeans and waiting for him to take over.

“Stay quiet unless I tell you otherwise.”

I nod minutely and Mikey cards a hand through my hair, scratching pleasantly before curling his index finger under my chin and tilting my head up, running his thumb across my lips.

“Open.”

Mikey’s eyes darken when I open my mouth as I’ve been told. When he presses his thumb into my mouth, pressing down a little on my tongue and then pushing his two middle fingers into my mouth and wiggling his fingers a little further back until I gag a little. I don’t close my mouth though, or start sucking and licking Mikey’s fingers, I haven’t been given permission to and I whimper when he pulls them out of my mouth. He rolls his eyes at me and closes my mouth for me and leans over to press a soft kiss to my lips.

“Stay.”

“Daddy…”

Mikey puts his hand over my mouth and silences me with his eyebrows.

“Do I need to gag you?”

Mikey pauses, running his thumb over my lips again.

“Should do it anyway. You look so fucking pretty with something in your mouth.”

“You sure you don’t want to put something else in my mouth?”

I ask coyly, turning my face into Mikey’s hand and kissing his palm. Mikey lets me rub my face against his hand for a minute, and then fists a hand in my hair and pulls me to my feet, guiding me to the bed.

“Now stay, close your eyes, and keep your mouth shut. Got it?”

I lick my lips but close my eyes and mouth, clasping my hands together behind my back and trying not to smirk cheekily at Mikey.

“I was going to be nice to you and let you decide how you were going to get off tonight, but I don’t think so now.”

Mikey rests his head on my shoulder and his hands on my hips, fingertips slipping under the waistband of my jeans, tracing my hipbones and biting my neck. Whimpering, I dig my fingernails into my forearms to keep from making any more noise. Mikey slowly slides his hands up my body, over my stomach and up to cup my breasts, squeezing and pinching my nipples through my bra and my head falls back against his shoulder.

“Head up.”

He whispers in my ear and I do as I’m told, standing up straighter. Mikey kisses my neck softly and steps back and I have to try not to whimper when he does. He bites my shoulder and sucks a hickey into my skin and then proceeds to tie my hands behind my back with his belt. Once he’s happy that I’m not going anywhere, Mikey ties something over my eyes and my breath hitches a little when he gags me with a piece of cloth, a bandana if I had to guess.

“You should see yourself, baby. You look so good like this. Need a little addition though I think.”

Mikey unclasps my bra and pushes it out of the way and I’m grateful for the front clasp, otherwise he’d have to untie my hands to get it out of the way so he can suck my nipples into his mouth until they’re hard and attaching the nipple clamps and then securing the collar.

“Now you’re perfect. Fuck Veronica, you look so good. Good enough to eat.”

I shudder when Mikey undoes my jeans and tugs them down, kissing both of my hip bones and standing up.

“Gonna need you on your knees up here, kitten, leg as far apart as they’ll go.”

I do as I’m told, knee crawling onto the bed and spreading my legs, listening keenly to try and work out where Mikey is. I work it out when I feel his breath on my neck and his hands on my neck, and between my legs. Mikey slips two fingers inside of me and tightens his hand on my throat and I moan through the gag and start trying to ride his fingers. He lets me for a minute before removing his hands and slipping off of the bed again. I wiggle my hips a little bit to get Mikey’s attention and he chuckles, fisting a hand in my hair and licking a stripe up my neck. I work out his plan when I feel him lie down on the bed between my legs and his knuckles brush up against me as he jerks himself off.

“Come a little closer for me, baby. Want you to ride me, you still want that baby?”

I nod eagerly and slowly sink down onto Mikey’s cock until our hips are touching, just trying to get control over my breathing from how full I feel.

“Jesus, so hot and tight and wet for me, baby. You gonna be a good little whore for me?”

I nod again, moving my hips in small circles, whimpering through the gag.

“Show me.”

Mikey puts his hands on my hips but doesn’t push or pull me, just helps to guide me up and down on his cock. I throw my head back as I ride Mikey, slowly pulling myself up and sinking back down, increasing speed once I start to feel more confident.

“Feel so fucking good, baby. Wanna hear you.”

When Mikey leans up to take the gag from my mouth it completely changes the angle and he buries himself deeper inside of me and I cry out from how good it feels.

“Daddy…fuck. Stay like that. Please. Oh my god, feels so good.”

“Whatever you want baby.”

Keeping one hand on my hip, Mikey moves his other hand to my stomach and starts to rub my clit with his thumb, latching onto my nipple with his mouth at the same time. I plant my feet harder into the mattress and start riding Mikey faster until I’m panting and can feel myself sweating from the effort.

“Close Daddy…close.”

“No. You’re gonna wait.”

“M’gonna wait.”

I say, mostly to myself, but out loud to reassure Mikey too. I can feel him smile against my chest, biting my nipple again and then letting go. His hand on my hip goes too and instead he wraps it around my throat, cutting off my oxygen and my brain short circuits in the best way.

“Now, I’m going to count to 5, and then you can come, okay?”

Mikey lets go of my throat so I can answer and I nod, too far gone in pleasure to give him a verbal answer.

“One…two…three…”

He wraps his hand back around my neck, squeezing tightly and digging his nails in.

“…four…five. Come slut.”

I come with a shout, calling Mikey’s name and nearly blacking out. He lets go of my neck and flips us over, thrusting into me a few times and then coming himself, whispering my name into my ear. Mikey eases out, softly kissing my neck and then getting off of the bed. Confused, I whimper and roll onto my side, curling in on myself.

“Hey, shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

Mikey comes back with a warm washcloth and cleans me up, running it gently between my legs and then over my stomach and chest.

“You did so good kitten, I’m so proud of you.”

Mikey sits me up and undoes the belt from around my wrists and brings them to his mouth and kissing them. I grab at Mikey once my hands are free, tangling my hands in his hair and kissing him desperately. Mikey gently pulls my hands free from his hair and holds them tightly in one hand and undoing the blindfold with the other, touching my face gently as he does. I blink a few times to readjust after the sudden influx of light and find Mikey smiling at me.

“Hey Beautiful.”

“Hi yourself.”

I lay back on the bed with a smile on my face, making grabby hands at Mikey until he comes and lays down beside me and I roll over so I’m half on top of him, tracing nonsensical patterns into his chest with my fingertips.

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

I rest my chin on Mikey’s chest and push into his touch when he starts carding a hand through my hair.

“Love you.”

Mikey chuckles but I can see in his face that he doesn’t really believe me, even though he’s smiling.

“Love you too sweetheart.”

“You know I’m here to stay, right? You don’t have to worry that I’m gonna leave you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Mikey looks at me and I can tell that he’s confused.

“What are you talking about baby?”

“Christa told me that you were worried that I was gonna take off now that you ripped the contract up.”

Mikey opens and closes his mouth a few times and looks anywhere but at me and I sigh, running a hand through my hair and pulling Mikey’s discarded t-shirt on. He sits against the headboard and I straddle his lap, kissing Mikey to ground him and making him look at me.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m in love with you, idiot. I know that Pete hurt you and made you doubt yourself but I wear, I will make you realise that you are worth something.”

“You’re in love with me?”

I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

“That’s all you took in from that? Yes Mikeyway, I’m in love with you. If I was going to run, I would have done it at the concert when you left me on my own. But I don’t want to leave you. I want to be with you. Despite what you might think, you’re a good person. You’re worth so much.”

“I’m glad that you’re not going anywhere, and I know that the circumstances under which I met you were shitty, but I’m glad I did. You’ve actually made me a better person. Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy. Come on, we should get some sleep. You have a show tomorrow, and I have to deal with Gee and Frankie.”

Mikey tousles my hair and wraps his arm around my waist, scooting back down the bed an pulling me on top of him.

“Yes, sleep.”

He leans in and starts kissing and biting at my neck and I roll my eyes, giving him a bit of a playful shove.

“Sleep, Mikey, spelt S L E E P, not S E X.”

“Alright, I’ll behave. For now.”

Mikey whispers the last part into my ear and I roll onto my side, pulling his arm around my waist and settling in to sleep.


	28. A bit of a rocky start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like there's a little bit of trouble in paradise. Will Mikey and Veronica be able to overcome the arising issue in their relationship, or will it crumble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***  
> Mentions of drug use and abuse.
> 
> If you are struggling with a substance abuse problem please please PLEASE talk to someone. Even if it's me. I'm always on twitter @kelsey_139 xx
> 
> I'm not a counsellor, but I have been through and beat addiction.

I wake up the following morning to my neck being kissed and coffee waved under my nose until I roll over and blink at Frank sleepily.

“Good Morning Honey.”

“Hey Frankie.”

Frank kisses my nose and gives me my coffee and I smile, sitting up in bed so I don’t spill coffee everywhere. I run my hand through Frank’s hair when he rests his head on my thigh and he starts humming contentedly.

“Not that I’m upset about waking up to your gorgeous face. But where’s Mikey?”

“In Toro’s room doing an interview, and Gee is still asleep and he gets cranky if you wake him before he’s ready to be awake so I figured I’d come cuddle with you.”

I chuckle, putting my coffee down and snuggling back down with Frank and trying not to move too much because I can feel his morning wood pressing into my hip.

“You sleep with a roll of quarters in your pocket, Iero? Or are you just happy to see me?”

I roll over so I can look at Frank’s blushing face as he throws his arm over his eyes.

“Sorry babe…I…it’s just…Gee is still asleep but I’m still holding onto the idea of a blowjob when he does so I didn’t…”

Frank pouts at me when I start giggling at him.

“You’re cute when you’re pouty, Frankie.”

“Shut up, I am not cute!”

I keep giggling, kissing Frank on the cheek and poking his face until he looks at me.

“I don’t care that you’re hard, Frankie. I had my hand on your dick yesterday so it’s really not that different is it?”

“I…no…I guess not. You’re really cool, kid. I like you. I feel like, weirdly protective over you, just so you know. If Mikey ever hurts you, I’ll hurt him.”

“Thanks Frankie, you’re sweet.”

I kiss Frank on the cheek again and push him until he lies on his back with his arms around me and I can rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes and letting his breathing lull me back to sleep.

 

Frank is still snoring softly when I get up about an hour later, heading straight for a shower, and then the coffee machine when I’m done. I’m still standing in front of the coffee machine in my towel when Mikey and Gerard come in, my boyfriend wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my shoulder.

“How was your interview?”

“It was alright, same as all the rest really. What did you do this morning?”

I smile to myself, turning around to kiss Mikey and then look over his shoulder at Frank and Gerard, who are cuddling in mine and Mikey’s bed.

“Snuggled with Frankie. He told me that he feels really protective over me. He was bitching that you and Ray were doing an interview and Gee was still asleep.”

“Sounds like something Frank would do. Get dressed baby, I’ll take you out for breakfast. We’re not going to want to be in here in about 10 minutes anyway.”

Mikey clears his throat to get Gee and Frank’s attention and I just giggle, kissing him on the cheek and then going hunting for my clothes.

“I’m taking Veronica out for breakfast, if you two could refrain from fucking in our bed I’d really appreciate it.”

I roll my eyes at Mikey and kneel by his bag, getting my black and purple plaid skirt, fishnets, and my sheer almost see-through black shirt.

“You look pretty content down there on your knees, pet.”

Gerard hangs his head over the edge of the bed and whispers in my ear, kissing me on the cheek and resting his head on his hands. Biting my lip, I look up at Gee through my eyelashes and can feel the blush creeping it’s way across my cheeks.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome. Now go on, go get dressed. Me & Frankie are gonna have sex in your bed. Don’t tell Mikey.”

I shake my head at Gerard and lean up to kiss him on the cheek and ruffle his hair, pulling my towel tighter around me I grab my lingerie and head into the bathroom to get dressed. I’m very aware that everyone is staring at me when I come out of the bathroom and I smile, tucking my hair behind my ear and stealing Mikey’s jacket.

“I believe you said something about breakfast?”

“I…yeah…breakfast. Let’s go kitten.”

Mikey takes my hand and practically pulls me from the room and I just laugh, my laughter abruptly stopping when he shoves me hard up against the wall outside our room and kisses me.

“Um, babe? I need to put my shoes on before we go anywhere.”

“Yeah, shoes might come in handy. I’m sorry, I got distracted. You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks. Why don’t you go wait downstairs? I have a feeling you don’t want to come back in the room with me.”

Mikey opens his mouth but then closes it again with a shrug, handing me the key card and heading towards the elevator. I wait until he’s in it before opening the door to our room and stepping just inside the door to grab my shoes, I took them off when I got in last night so there’s no need for me to go into the room properly.

“We’re not having sex in your bed I swear!”

Frankie calls from the bed when I come in, but when I look over I very much doubt it. Both he and Gerard are shirtless and his pants are undone. He saunters over and takes my hand, dragging me over to the bed and shoving me onto it, straddling me and pinning me down.

“Frankie…what are you doing? Mikey is waiting for me……”

“Gee……can I?”

Gerard just shrugs, seemingly contemplative and then smiles.

“Go on then.”

Frank smiles and then kisses me, sucking on my bottom lip and then biting it and pulling away.

“Gee…what?”

Gerard puts his hand over my mouth and raises an eyebrow.

“Hush and just accept it.”

I poke my tongue out at Gee but stay quiet and let Frank attack my jaw and neck with soft kisses, grateful for him pinning me down when he moves lower and grazes my nipple with his teeth. I keen and turn desperate eyes to Gerard who just smirks, threading a hand through Frank’s hair and dragging him down to my hips.

“Keep still yeah? This’ll hurt otherwise.”

Gerard tells me and I stay still as Frank sinks his teeth into my hip, biting and sucking until the blood rushes to the top and warms. He sucks a spectacular looking hickey into my hip and the pulls away to kiss Gerard.

“You can go now pet, we’re done with you for the moment.”

Gerard offers me a hand and helps me sit up, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a push towards the door to the hotel room and I scowl at both of them. They both ignore me and go back to do whatever it was they were doing before I interrupted them and I head back to go and meet up with Mikey. Brian is coming out of the elevator at the same time I’m about to get into it and he grabs my elbow and jumps back in it with me.

“Ouch……Brian what are you doing?”

“What I’m about to tell you stays between me and you, okay?”

Brian sounds stressed and I squeeze his shoulder with my free arm and nod.

“Of course, what’s going on Brian?”

“I…I caught Mikey taking pills earlier. It was only one or two, but I don’t know what it was. Knowing him, it was probably ecstasy, but I’m not entirely certain. You have to promise me that you’ll keep an eye on him and as soon as it starts to turn into more than 2 or 3 a day you’ll tell me.”

My stomach drops at the mention of the drugs and I bite my lip hard to stop myself from crying at the revelation. Of all people, Mikey should know better, he saw what Gerard went through.

“I promise, Brian. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“You cannot let Gerard find out about this, it will absolutely break his heart. Don’t tell Frank and Ray either, it’ll only worry them.”

Brian’s face falls and I have to hug him, to try and make him calm down over the news. He hugs me back for a second before pulling away and composing himself.

“There’s some fans outside that he was with when I left him, just so you’re ready for it.”

“I’ll stand well back then, let him do his thing. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“Actually, I think he’ll want you by his side. Don’t tell him I told you this but he’s less jittery when you’re around.”

Brian hugs me again and then gives me a little push out of the elevator once we reach the ground floor. I rearrange my clothing so that you can’t see the hickey on my hip and put my smile on, heading out the front of the hotel to meet up with my boyfriend. Mikey see’s me and tugs me over to stand next to him while he signs and talks to a couple of girls and who take no notice of me. There is a young girl with her Mum who is brave enough to tug on my sleeve and nervously talk to me.

“Excuse me…are you Mikey’s girlfriend?”

I smile and look to Mikey who smiles back, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing the side of my head.

“Yeah, I am. I really like your shirt sweetie, it’s cute.”

“Thanks! You’re really pretty.”

I blush and give her a quick hug.

“Thanks, you’re so sweet!”

I stand by Mikey’s side for the next twenty minutes while he signs, talks to fans and takes pictures. When he’s done he takes my hand and leads me towards the diner where we went with Ray and Christa yesterday. We stand in line and I put my hand in his pocket like I did yesterday and wrap my fingers around the baggy that has the drugs Brian was talking about and frown at Mikey.

“Baby, what’s this?”

He just laughs me off and pulls my hand out of his pocket and kisses my knuckles.

“It’s nothing Veronica, drop it yeah?”

“Mikey………”

“I said it’s nothing.”

Mikey doesn’t exactly snap at me, but he’s definitely made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it and I flinch a little, pulling my hand free of his. I leave Mikey standing in the line for our coffees and go and choose a table close to the back of the café and in a corner where people can’t see us. When Mikey sits down and passes me my coffee across the table I don’t look at or say anything to him, just stare intently at my coffee cup.

“I’m sorry love.”

“Yeah? For what?”

I look up at Mikey and trying to stop the hand on my coffee cup from shaking and he opens and closes his mouth a few times then looks away.

“Right. I’m not really feeling very hungry so I’m gonna go back to the hotel, see if Christa wants to hang out.”

“Veronica, wait, please? I…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit when you don’t even know what you’re apologising for, Mikes. I’ll be back at the hotel when you figure it out.”

Without even looking at Mikey I pick up my coffee and walk as fast as I can back to the hotel, trying as hard as I can not to cry with how angry and upset I am. I can’t believe that after everything Gerard went through when he was using that Mikey would be stupid enough to pick up the same habits and think that they’re a good idea. I’m not watching where I’m going and walk straight into Frankie when I get back to the hotel.

“Woah, easy there cutie. Are you alright? Where’s Mikey?”

“At this point in time I couldn’t care less where Mikey is, and I’m fine. I think. You still got the spare key-card for the room? Mikey’s got ours.”

Frank hands me the key-card and kisses me on the cheek.

“I think Gee’s still up there. You sure you’re okay?”

I just nod instead of risking answering Frank and he eyes me sceptically but squeezes my arm and lets me go. I head up to the room, leaning against the wall of it in a bit of a huff and drinking my coffee.  I maybe slam the door a little too hard when I get back and Gerard gives me an interested eyebrow raise and I just roll my eyes, kicking my shoes off and faceplanting onto the bed, curling up into a ball.

“You wanna talk about what’s on your mind sweetheart?”

“Nope, I really don’t, and even if I wanted to talk? It wouldn’t be to you.”

I know that losing my cool and yelling at Gerard isn’t really going to solve anything, and I feel bad about it as soon as the words leave my mouth and I see the look on his face. It’s too late to take the words back though and I watch Gerard’s face twist with emotion and sit against the headboard of the bed, drawing my knees to my chest and resting my head on them, looking away from him.

“You’re going to want to think twice about who you’re talking to with that attitude, Veronica.”

I roll my eyes and laugh nervously, blinking back tears and looking at Gerard.

“If you want to choose right now to pull your macho dominant bullshit, Gerard, that’s your choice. I however, don’t have to just sit here and take it!”

The tears I was trying to hold back start to fall hotly down my cheeks and, standing up, I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and get almost to the door before Gerard grabs me by the arm and spins me round to pin me against the wall.

“First of all, ‘macho dominant bullshit’? That’s cute. Second, I’m asking you what’s wrong because I give a shit, don’t take it out on me because you and Mikey had a fight.”

I take a swing at Gerard with my free hand and he catches it, pinning it up by my head with the other one.

“Get the fuck off of me, Gee!”

“When you calm down and I can trust that you’re not gonna try and hit me again, I’ll let you go.”

Gee grinds the bones in my wrists a little and leans in so he can whisper in my ear.

“I’m more than happy to just beat it out of you later, puppy. You want to behave like a little bitch and I’ll treat you like one.”

The atmosphere between the two of us changes to something more heated and I let my head fall back against the wall with a small thud and close my eyes. I can feel Gee smile against the sensitive skin of my neck, just below my ear and whimper, moving my head to give him better access.

“I’m sorry for being a bitch. Let me make it up to you Sir, please?”

“How do you plan on doing that sweetheart?”

“Whatever you want, Sir. Anything.”

Gee lets me go and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, beckoning me over with a crook if his finger.

“Come over here pet, and get on your knees.”

Swallowing harshly I do as I’m told, walking over to the bed and getting down on my knees, hands flat on my thighs, palms facing upwards. I can hear the door open but I don’t turn around, just look up at Gee and he puts a finger over his lips so I stay quiet.

“Gee, would you mind giving us a minute? I need to talk to Veronica. Alone.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head, biting my lip. Talking to Mikey is the last thing I want to do right now.

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you right now, Mikes. Me and Frank are going to keep an eye on her until you’ve both calmed down a little bit.”

Frank’s tattooed hand appears in my peripheral vision and I let him help me to my feet, tucking my head into his neck when Frank wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“You don’t get to make that decision for us, Gerard. We’re both adults and capable of making our own decisions.”

“You know all about making decisions, don’t you Mikey? Gerard didn’t make this decision, I did.”

I untuck myself from Frank’s side and take Mikey by the elbow and pull him to the side.

“I love you, but I can’t talk to you right now, otherwise we’re both going to say things that we’re going to regret. I promise I’ll come and see you before you go on.”

I kiss him on the cheek and try to ignore the look of hurt on Mikey’s face and then let Frank and Gee take me from the room and down the hall to theirs.


	29. Sometimes you need a distraction...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to have fun with Gee and Frankie, and Veronica finally gets to see what the gift was Mikey bought for her!

“I believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted, Sir?”

I don’t wait for Gee to tell me what to do before taking up the position on my knees at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to decide what he’s going to do with me.

“What’s going on, babe? What did I miss?”

“Oh not much really, Frankie. You just missed our sweet, little puppy deciding that she was going to act out because her and Mikey had a fight. So I told her that if she was going to act like a little bitch, I’d treat her like one.”

I can see Gerard’s feet and hear as he sits down on the bed but I don’t make a sound or look at him. Gee runs a hand gently through my hair before grabbing a handful and pulling my head back sharply and I lick my lips.

“You’re gonna do anything _we_ want to make it up to me, aren’t you whore?”

“Yes Sir, anything you and Frankie want.”

Gee smiles at me fondly and uses the grip he has on my hair to pull me to my feet, putting a hand out to steady me when I struggle a little.

“I was gonna make you wait until tonight, but since you’re here, I might as well give you the gift that Mikey bought you now. Would you like that sweetheart?”

“If…if you think I deserve it Sir.”

“Good answer. Close your eyes, hands behind your back, and don’t talk.”

I just do as I’m told instead of speaking, standing up a little straighter and calming my breathing down again. Frank stands behind me and kisses my shoulder over my tattoo, gently running guitar-calloused fingers across my ribs and stomach making me shiver. He chuckles into my ear and loosely wraps his hand around my throat and pushing on the hickey he gave me earlier until I keen and struggle. I can hear Gee smack Frank playfully on the arm and he giggles then lets me go, blowing cool air on my neck.

“Babe, don’t be mean, you can pick on V later. Go upstairs and go get Christa, think someone needs to have a girly day.”

“It’ll be nice to get away from all the testosterone for a few hours.”

I muse and then gasp when I get hit across the back of my thighs with a cane.

“What did I say about you talking?”

Gee asks, sounding amused

“Not…not to do it Sir?”

I’m ready for it when Gee hits me again and I whimper-moan, trying to keep still and stopping myself from asking him to do it again.

“I’m gonna give you one last chance to behave yourself, now keep quiet.”

Gee hits me again just once for good measure and then kisses me on the cheek.

“You can open your eyes now sweetheart.”

He says into my ear, ruffling my hair with a smile and walking away to be replaced by Frank, who runs his hands through my hair and then kisses my forehead.

“You sure you’re okay to do this now?”

“Yeah Frankie, I’m alright. I…I want to forget about this morning. Please Frankie…please help me forget?”

I don’t give Frank a chance to answer before sinking to my knees in front of him clamping my mouth shut and looking at him pleadingly.

“Shit Veronica…yeah…I, I can do that. You look so fucking good on your knees, you know that? Should just leave you there all the time, tie you up, blindfold you and put a ring gag in your mouth to keep it open to use whenever we want. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be just a pretty little hole to be used for our pleasure.”

When I open my mouth to speak Frank covers it with his hand, giving me a stern eyebrow and gaze combo worthy of Mikey and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

 

 

“Fucking whore. You like being controlled, don’t you? Being told what to do, when to speak, like being shut up when you don’t listen?”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

Gee whispers in Frank’s ear but loud enough that I can hear him and I lick Frank’s palm and he takes his hand away from my mouth.

“You remember what happened last time you licked me, you really wanna do that?”

I poke my tongue out and shrug but say nothing, biting my lip not to laugh when Gee chuckles in his ear.

“Before I give this to you, you have to promise me that you’re going to behave. You give me any of the attitude you have been for the last couple days and I will punish you for it, got it?”

“Yes Sir, I’ll be good. Promise.”

“Oh I know you’ll be good, it’s just your ability to keep your mouth shut that I worry about. But that isn’t necessarily a bad thing, do you want to know why pet?”

Chewing on my bottom lip I nod and Gerard smiles, sitting down on the bed in front of me.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about your lips, what they’d look like held open by a gag. There’s a couple of things I’d prefer to use, but I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“You should just show her, Gee. She looks good with something in her mouth.”

“Might do it later seeing as you both seem to want it so much. Want to give you your present first though. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

I do as Gee said, putting my hands together and holding them up in front of me, closing my eyes as well.

“Don’t open them until I say, okay?”

“Yes Sir.”

Gee places whatever my gift is in my hands but doesn’t tell me to open them so I don’t. I just feel around it and try and work out what it is. I can’t work out exact details but I think that it’s another collar, but I’m guessing it’s specific to Gerard and Frank.

“What do you think it is, pet?”

“Um…a collar, Sir?”

“Clever little thing, aren’t you? You can open your eyes now.”

I was right, it is a collar. It’s pink and black leather with 5 sparkling gems across the front, a d-ring and a circular disc hanging off it. I bring it closer to my face so that I can inspect it and smile when I read what that it says “ _Puppy”_.

“It’s perfect.”

“It is, my brother has exceptional taste. He also knows what _I_ like. Come here, I’ll put it on you and then go up and see Christa, okay?”

Nodding, I hand the collar over to Gee and lift my head a little more so he has easier access to secure it around my neck.

“Frankie, would you mind?”

Frank comes and stands on one side of me, gathering my hair and lifting it off of my neck for Gee when he stands up and I can hear them kissing above me and it makes me smile. They’re both gentle and sweet with their touch around my neck until the collar is secure and Frank hooks two fingers into it and pulls it tight until I look up at him and Gee.

“Now, while this collar is on you, puppy, you’re going to do exactly what we tell you to. You do your best to drop your attitude and follow our instructions to the letter. You speak without permission, you make any sort of noise without permission, you move without permission, and you get punished, am I understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

Gee offers me his hand and a smile and I stand up, shaking out my knees from being knelt down for so long.

“Frankie’s gonna take you up to Christa now, but you still have to do what he says until you get up there, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Gee, I…I needed this after what happened this morning with Mikey.”

“I know sweetheart. I promise we’ll make it all better later, and I will give your boyfriend a thorough ass kicking.”

I laugh and squeeze Gee’s shoulder as Frank takes my hand and leads me from the room.

“It’s okay, you just focus on making me obedient and I’ll focus on kicking Mikey’s ass.”

Gerard blushes and a dark look flashes across his face and I bite my lip with a giggle, letting Frank take me out of the room and into the elevator. Once we get up to the floor above, Frank pins me up against the wall outside the elevator and covers my mouth with his hand again.

“Love the way you blush when I do this.”

I blush harder under Frank’s hand and resist the urge to lick his palm.

“Now, don’t talk, just listen. I’m going to ask you how you are, and you’re going to be honest with me.”

“Frankie, I promise I’m okay. I actually feel really bad for losing it with Mikey this morning it was a stupid fight and………”

Frankie catches me when I crumble into a ball of tears and wraps me up in a bear-hug while I sob.

“I should…should go and…and apologise. I’m so…stupid.”

“Shh shh shh honey, you’re okay. It’s gonna be alright, I promise you. I have it on good authority that Mikey is with Ray and he’s fine. You’re gonna spend the afternoon with Christa and then meet up with us later, after soundcheck.”

Gripping both of my wrists in one hand, bordering on too tight but just tight enough, Frank brushes my fringe out of my face and wipes the tears away and I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

“There you go, you’re okay.”

“Thank you Frankie……I’m…I…”

Frank kisses me to shut me up and smiles against my lips.

“I know babe, I know.”

He takes my hand and pulls me down the corridor and stops in front of a door and knocking. Christa opens it with a smile until she notices that I’ve been crying and she frowns at Frank, who puts his hands up defensively and steps back.

“I didn’t do anything I swear.”

Frankie kisses me on the cheek and then ruffles my hair.

“Have fun you two!”

He leans in close to whisper to me as Christa heads back into the room and flicking the kettle on.

“I’d try to thoroughly relax this afternoon if I were you, puppy. You’re going to need your strength tonight.”

I shudder a little with excitement and bite my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up.

“Yessir.”

“There’s a good girl.”

Frank smirks at me and waves to Christa as he leaves and I turn around and shut the door, leaning against it and shaking my head with a smirk. Christa comes and hands me a mug of coffee and gestures towards the plush looking sofa in the corner of the room. I follow her over to it and sit, curling my legs up underneath me and leaning against the back of it while Christa mirrors me. She smiles at me again and takes a sip of her coffee before putting it down on the coffee table and clearing her throat.

“So, you going to tell me what’s going on? I know Ray is down with Mikey but I don’t know exactly why, just that Gee was pretty adamant Mikey wasn’t allowed to be left alone.”

“What I’m about to tell you……you have to promise me you won’t tell Ray, or Frank, or Gerard. You can’t even tell Mikey, it has to stay between us.”

I have to put my coffee down because my hands start shaking so badly I’m scared I’m going to drop it. Christa takes both of my hands in hers and rubs circles into the top of my hands with her thumbs and squeezing the reassuringly.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetheart, I won’t say anything to the boys. This stays between us, I promise.”

There’s something about the calm in Christa’s face and the sincerity in her voice that makes me believe I can tell her everything, so I do.


	30. A Scene We Want To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her fight with Mikey, V makes some revelations to Christa about her past.  
> Before the show, Gee and Frank start to have some fun with Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I am SO sorry this has taken me so long. I've not been very well mentally, and have been extremely busy. I work in hospitality and we're ridiculously busy over the Christmas period.  
> I've also started writing and editing for an online music magazine so that takes up a lot of my time. 
> 
> Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Gee and Frankie get their fun. This is the first of two scenes that the three will have together. I hope you guys enjoy this one <3 <3

“…and that’s why I was so freaked out when I found out that Mikey was using. I just…I can’t go through that again. It was bad enough the first time. I’m too scared, scared for me, scared for him and I just don’t know what to do. What do I do, Christa?”

Christa hugs me tightly, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

“Sweetheart I…I don’t know what to say I can’t even begin to imagine what you must be going through right now. Do the boys know…”

I’m shaking my head before she’s even finished asking the question.

“No, they don’t, and I was hoping to keep it that way. The only reason I got clean was because I couldn’t afford to keep it up and I nearly died. I don’t like bring up my past with Mikey, I can’t stand the thought of having him look at me the way he did when he found out about my Mom and Grandma.”

“Okay, well if anything, I think you both need to sit down and talk about this. Don’t tell him everything if you’re not comfortable with that, but at least tell him why you freaked out. I think…I think maybe it’d help him to understand why you reacted the way you did. You want to maybe call up a masseuse and we can get massages and our hair and make-up done before tonight? Make sure our boys know what they’re missing.”

Christa squeezes my shoulder and then pulls me into a bear hug and I tuck my head over her shoulder and hug her back tightly. I take a deep breath to try not to cry, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands when Christa lets go.

“I…I’d like that. It’s not Mikey that I’m trying to drive crazy tonight though.”

I giggle and bite my lip when Christa rolls her eyes at me.

“Do I even wanna know?”

“Frankie and I went out yesterday and broke Gee’s rules about not touching each other, and talking to other people so we agreed that because it was Gee who we disobeyed, that he’d be the one to punish me. Somehow Frankie got out of it though and now they’re both gonna gang up on me. I’m excited though, and I have just the outfit that’s gonna drive Gee crazy.”

Christa rolls her eyes when I mile widely at her but doesn’t say any more, just jumps up and picks up the hotel phone to call for masseuses.

By the time Christa and I get the call from Brian that we need to leave, we’ve both been thoroughly pampered. We had full body relaxation massages, got mani/pedis, and had our hair and make-up done. Well, Christa did my hair and make-up for me and let me braid hers. “Well don’t you two ladies look absolutely beautiful! You clean up real nice, Veronica.”

“Thanks Brian.”

I kiss him on the cheek as I pass him to get into the car and Christa and I giggle and chat together on the way to the venue. I can’t sit still because I’m really nervous to see Mikey, scared that he’s going to hate me for this morning. Christa seems to sense my uncertainty and reaches over to squeeze my hand as we pull into the carpark at the venue.

“Relax V, it’s gonna be okay I promise.”

I send her what I hope is a reassuring smile and squeeze back before getting out of the car with her and letting Brian lead us into the venue. The guys are still on stage and all my worries about Mikey being angry at me fade away when he see’s me and smiles, giving me a little wave and a wink between songs. The looks I get from Gerard and Frankie don’t go unnoticed either and I smile to myself, biting my lip and looking directly at Frank. Brian gives Christa instructions on how to get backstage and she takes my hand and we both head over in the direction he said, smiling and singing along with Gerard.

“Did you see the look on Gerard’s face when he saw you? You are so in for it!”

“That was sort of the plan.”

I say with a laugh and Christa puts her arm around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head. We stand side stage and wait for the guys to finish soundcheck and I can’t take my eyes off of Mikey, he always looks so happy when he’s on stage. I’m too busy staring at Mikey to notice when the guys finish, and it’s only when Frank comes up from behind me and wraps a hand loosely around my throat do I register.

“You think you’re pretty fucking clever, don’t you?”

He hisses in my ear, running a hand down the back of my leg to snap the tops of my knee-highs against my skin, and squeezes my neck gently and I whimper but smirk. Frank clips a leash into the D-ring on my collar and tugs on it to make me turn around.

“Come on cutie, Gee wants to see you.”

“But I……”

Frank pulls on the leash to tug me forward so he can put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

“Shut up, Veronica, first and only warning. Gee told you earlier that you get punished if you speak without permission. Both of us understand you and Mikey need to talk to each other, but your ours today baby, got it?”

I think about protesting but the look Frank gives me tells me otherwise.

“Yes Sir.”

“There’s a good girl, now come on, Gee doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Frank lets go of the leash and lets it swing against my chest and stomach in favour of holding my hand instead, leading me back to their dressing room and pinning me up against the wall next to the door before opening it.

“Once we get inside, I want you on your knees with your hands behind your back. Most importantly, I want you quiet. Think you can handle that?”

“I’ll be good Frankie, I promise.”

“Good girl.”

I kiss Frank on the cheek and take a few deep breaths and wait for him to open the door to the dressing room. Gee is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and he rakes his eyes over my outfit. Christa and I had gone to a little boutique store before we’d gotten our mani/pedis and I’d bought an entire outfit specifically for Gee and Frank. I’d bought my own pair of pastel pink knee-high socks, that Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off of, and paired them with a low cut black tank top and black denim short shorts. I’d also thrown on a black, zip-up My Chem hoodie because I was cold, but I knew that it wouldn’t stay on for very long.

“Well well well, lookie what we have here. Come over here, puppy, wanna see you.”

I pick up the other end of my leash and put it between my teeth and crawl over to kneel at Gerard’s feet, making sure to way my hips a little bit. I clasp my hands together behind my back and look up at Gerard with big, wide, innocent eyes.

“Frankie was right, you do look good with something in your mouth.”

He tells me with a smirk, pulling the end of the leash from between my teeth and wrapping it around his hand. Coiling the leash tightly around his hand Gerard stands up, tugging me up with him and dragging me over to the arm of the couch and shoving me so I’m bent over it. I squeak when I hit the couch but manage to catch myself with my hands. Gerard gives me a second to settle before pulling on the leash again and forcing me to stand back up and arch my back and look at the ceiling.

“Before we go any further, what’s your safe word Veronica?”

I smile at the ceiling and bite my lip.

“Revenge, Sir.”

He chuckles in my ear and pulls my hands behind my back, holding my wrists tightly with one hand, keeping hold of my leash with his other hand.

“Cute.”

Letting go of my wrists, Gerard fists a hand in my hair instead, forcing me to stay where I am and I whimper when he pulls it just right.

“Now, be a good little bitch and don’t move.”

Gerard steps away and leaves me standing with my back arched and my hands crossed behind my back and I can feel the ends of my hair tickling my arms, and hear Gerard searching through a bag for something. Frank comes and sits on the couch in front of me and reaches over to softly tickle my stomach, making me giggle.

“Frankie, stopit.”

“Oh I’m sorry, does that tickle cutie?”

I look down at Frank and pout, poking my tongue out at him, almost biting it when he taps the zapper he has in his other hand just above my belly button and smirking at me.

“Pretty sure Gee told you you weren’t allowed to move.”

“M’Sorry Sir.”

I put my head back and try to concentrate on staying still while Frankie gets me a few more times in the stomach with the zapper. Gerard comes back and ties a blindfold over my eyes and kisses my neck, taking hold of my wrists again.

“Now I’m going to give you a choice here, do you want soft and fuzzy, or kinky leather?”

“Kinky leather please. Soft and fuzzy isn’t really thing, Sir.”

“Had a feeling you were gonna say that, kinky little whore. Give me your belt, Frankie.”

Frank knelt on the couch in front of me and passed Gerard his belt over my shoulder, tangling both hands in my hair and kissing me. As Frank knelt back down so he was sitting on the couch, he took me with him encouraging me to bend again as Gerard secured my hands behind my back with the belt. I whimpered into Frank’s mouth and pulled on the belt a little to see how much, if any, give I had on the restraint and almost swore when Gee spanked me with both hands.

“You know that even as fucking cute as you look, you’re still getting punished right?”

“Yes Sir, I…I know.”

Gerard snaps the tops of my socks and then drags his fingernails up the backs of my legs and I bite my lip so I don’t make any noise. Frank pulls my lip free from between my teeth with his thumb and then pushes it into my mouth to keep it open.

“Uh-uh, don’t do that, we wanna hear you. You’re gonna count these and you’re not gonna move, okay?”

“Yes Sir. I’ll be so good for you both, I promise. Want…want it.”

Frank stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand and I gasped but pushed into it when he wrapped his hand around my throat.

“Go on Gee, she’s ready. So fucking eager for it, aren’t you whore?”

I nod and put my hands further up the middle of my back so they’re out of the way and Gee can hit me. I don’t get a warning before Gerard brings the cane swiftly down across my thighs and I jump a little, whimpering.

“One, thank you Sir.”

The second thwack of the cane is higher up my thighs, at the point where leg meets thigh and I swear, earning a slap across the face from Frank.

“Two, thank you Sir. I’m sorry for swearing Frankie.”

“You will be.”

He growls in my ear and properly choking me just as Gee hits me for a third time and I whimper-moan, struggling for breath until Frank lets me go and I gasp for breath.

“Th…three, thank you Sir.”

“You’re doing so well, being such a good little bitch. Two more then you’re done, you ready?”

Gerard rubs my lower back and speaks to me gently and lowly and I do, licking my lips and tasting salt from the tears I didn’t know I’d spilt.

“Yes Sir, I’m ready. Wanna be good.”

“You are sweetheart, you’re being so good for us.”

Frank coos softly in my ear, kissing me on the cheek and running his hand through my hair, scratching at my scalp pleasantly. I take a deep breath in and out, bracing myself for the final two hits from the cane. The fourth strike smarts and I almost kick my foot up in reaction to being hit in the calf, but my socks soften the blow.

“Four, thank you Sir.”

Gerard rests the crop on my ass and rubs it for a second before delivering the fifth and final strike and I keen and jerk, digging my fingers into my arms.

“Five, thank you Sir.”

Gerard removes the blindfold and pulls me back up to standing and removes Frankie’s belt from around my wrists, rubbing the red and irritated skin. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me around to the front of the couch, pushing me into Frankie’s lap. Frank wraps his arms around me and wipes the tears from my face. He kisses me on the cheek and starts petting my hair and I push into his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck and straddling his lap.

“There we go, you did so well puppy. Such a good little girl for me and Gee.”

I start crying into Frank’s shoulder and he pulls me back so he can look me in the eyes.

“Woah, hey, baby it’s okay. You don’t have to cry, you’re a good girl. So so so good.”

He coos, even though the alarm is clear in his eyes. Gee comes and sits beside us, putting his arm around my lower back, stroking the exposed skin there with his thumb.

“What’s wrong, love? Did I…did I go to hard?”

I vehemently shake my head, climbing into Gerard’s lap and hugging him tight.

“No, no you were perfect Gee. The scene was perfect, I just…I use impact as catharsis. I’m sorry, I should of told you.”

“You don’t need to cry pet, it’s okay, I understand. But you know you did good, right? So much better than I thought you would.”

Gee wipes my tears away and kisses my temple, leaning his head against mine and I smile, manoeuvring myself so I’m touching him and Frank.

“Thank you Gee, you too Frankie. I’m happy that I made you happy. Can I…can I talk to Mikey now?”

“Sure cutie, go and clean yourself up in the bathroom and then we’ll take you to him.”

Frankie kisses me again and I get up and head to the bathroom, wiping the make-up off of my face that’s run from crying and turn around so I can admire the welts across my thighs from the cane with a smile.

Frankie is gone when I come out but Gee is waiting for me and he offers me his hand. I grip Gee’s hand tightly, remembering what happened last time I was left on my home backstage at a venue and keep close to him as he leads me off to another dressing room. Gee knocks on the door and I bite my lip and look up at Mikey when he opens the door. He eyes me up and down with a smile and opens the door properly. Gee lets go of my hand, un-clips the leash from my collar, and ushers me in. I wait as Mikey steps out to talk to him and I wait nervously for my boyfriend to return.


	31. Confession is good for the soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica makes some confessions to Mikey and fills him in on a little bit of her past.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - PAST DRUG ABUSE xx

By the time Mikey comes back in I’ve chewed my lip bloody from the nerves and anxiety of what’s going to happen. I don’t want to fight with him, but I’m not going to just forget what happened between us this morning. He looks me up and down and takes three long strides across the room to pull me into his arms and kiss me.

“I am so sorry for earlier baby girl I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I shouldn’t have tried to hide what I was doing. I swear I’m not hooked or anything, I just…I take them when I need that little extra adrenaline rush for stage, you know?”

“I…It’s okay, Mikey. Let’s just, can we just pretend this morning never happened? I love you, and that’s all that matters to me. Just know that if you want to talk about this, problem, you have? I’m always here, and I get it.”

Mikey kisses me, biting my bottom lip a little until I open my mouth for him. Breathless he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. I look at Mikey through my eyelashes and chew on my lip, resting my hands on his hips and taking shaky breaths.

“We need to talk about something, before this goes any further, okay?”

I tear myself away from Mikey and sit on the couch, gesturing for him to come and sit with me. Albeit confused, Mikey does as I’ve asked and comes to sit with me. I sit facing him and takes his hands in mine.

“The reason why I freaked out this morning? About the pills? It’s because I…I…”

My breath catches in my throat and my hands are shaking in Mikey’s, he squeezes them tightly and cups my cheek with one hand, kissing my forehead and tipping my face up until I’m looking him in the eye.

“Hey, you can tell me anything yeah? It’s okay.”

“When my Mom and Grandma died, I had just turned 16. Instead of sticking around to help clean up and empty her house? I ran away. I hid out in homeless shelters and brothels in LA for a year, and when I was in a brothel one night…...one of the girls offered me cocaine. I was scared, seventeen and had just had my ass handed to me by a john so, I took it. It was a vicious circle after that, I stopped seeing clients in the brothel but I stuck around, drew men in and made sure all the girls got paid. I got beat up all the time because I was still just a kid, but when I was using I had false confidence, bravado I guess, and could take a few hits before I went down. I was fighting with anyone who didn’t pay the girls, or who maybe got a little too rough with them because we never had any real security in that place. It took me 2 years of downward spiralling, hospital trips, and horrific comedowns before I cleaned up. Got myself a job, went to college, got my degree.”

I smile to myself, remembering how hard it was for me to clean up, but how much better I felt about it when I did. I swallow my smile and look at Mikey in earnest, squeezing his hands that are still in mine in my lap.

“I don’t want that for you, Mikey. You saw what Gee went through, you’re not going to do any better if you keep going down this road. Promise me, the minute it starts becoming a dependency and not a habit, you tell me, and you ask me for help.”

I sit closer to Mikey, practically in his lap and grip tightly onto his t-shirt.

“Promise me.”

Instead of answering me, Mikey cupped my face with both hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face. I didn’t even realise that I’d been crying. He kissed me softly and pulled until I was properly sitting in his lap and holding onto his shirt so tight it was making my fingers hurt. Mikey pulls my fingers free from his shirt and hols my hands instead, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“It won’t ever get that bad for me Veronica, but I promise I will talk to you if it does.”

“Love you, babe.”

Mikey smiles at me and even though internally I’m rolling my eyes I can’t help but smile back, letting out the breath I didn’t realise that I was holding.

“Love you too. You have fun with Gee and Frank earlier?”

“I did, you wanna see the marks Sir left on me?”

I’m not entirely happy with Mikey for changing the subject, but I do want to show him the welts that Gee left behind. Standing up I turn around and put my hands behind my back and turn around so that my back is to Mikey and he runs his fingers over the marks on the backs of my legs from the cane. I shudder when Mikey starts kissing each of the marks and I can feel his smile when he reaches the tops of my socks.

“These were an interesting move, baby. You should have heard what Gee said to me when he saw you. He’s not done with you yet though, him and Frankie have a lot planned for you later tonight if you still want to play?”

“I may have had a little bit of insider information from Frankie about Gee’s weakness for knee high socks. I want to see how far I can push Gee, kinda interested to see what he’ll do to me.”

Mikey shakes his head at me but there’s a smirk in his eyes so I know he’s not actually disappointed.

“You can do what you like, Kitten, but be careful. He won’t go easy on you.”

“That’s sort of the point. Don’t worry so much, Daddy.”

I turn back around and chew on my lip, pushing Mikey back onto the couch and crawling into his lap. I put my arms around his neck and start kissing him, biting his bottom lip until he opens his mouth for me and I run my tongue across his teeth. Mikey squeezes my hip with one hand and twists the other hand in my hair and pulling softly.

“You’re so beautiful baby, you know that.”

Blushing I pull away from Mikey’s lips and start kissing along his jaw to his ear.

“No I’m not, Daddy. You’re sexy, and handsome, and talented and wonderful. I’m just plain and normal.”

I drop my head and avoid eye contact with Mikey and can practically hear the sigh in his voice.

“Baby, look at me”

I shake my head and bite back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

“It wasn’t a question, Veronica. Look at me.”

Mikey cups my cheek and doesn’t really give me a chance to argue and tips my head up so we’re looking at each other, my hands falling to rest on his hips. He kisses my forehead, then both my cheeks, my nose and then my lips.

“Remember when you told me that you loved me? You also told me that you knew that Pete hurt me and made me doubt and question everything. Now, I don’t know who hurt you in the past, but it seems like I’m not the only one who seems to forget their own worth sometimes. You’re so protective and passionate over anyone that you care about, and that in my opinion, makes you sexy as hell. I also love your smile, your eyes, and your curves and body are perfect. You’re so beautiful I can’t work out how I got so lucky. The others will agree with me as well, just so you know. Frankie has never been this protective over a girl I’ve played with, and he’s certainly never kissed anyone I’ve been with before. There’s something about you, Veronica. You’re beautiful, and special, and we love you. I love you most, but Gee, Frankie and Ray love you too.”

“Love you too, Daddy. Can I……can I kiss you?”

Mikey smiled, tucking my fringe behind my ear and running his thumb over my lips.

“You never have to ask if you’re allowed to kiss me, kitten, you can kiss me whenever you want.”

“Can I blow you while you’re on stage?”

I giggle and Mikey laughs too, shaking his head and kissing me.

“You’re adorable, sweetheart. I’d happily let you blow me on stage, I’d love to show you off to everyone. Show them what a pretty little whore my kitten is.”

Mikey drops his voice at the end of his sentence, almost whispering it in my ear and I shudder. He moves his hands to my shoulders and gives me a little push and I get the hint, slipping off Mikey’s lap and onto my knees.

 

“I have to go in about 10 minutes sweetheart.”

Mikey tells the top of my head, untangling my hair with his fingers to hide the fact he had his hand in it 10 minutes ago.

“No you don’t, Daddy.”

I kiss Mikey’s bare chest, admiring his collarbones and jaw. After fucking my face Mikey had returned the favour, eating me out until I was begging him to let me come. We’d cleaned up and then collapsed together on the couch in our underwear and hadn’t moved in 20 minutes.

“Gotta go play a show, sweetheart.”

Resting my chin on Mikey’s chest I pout and he smirks at me, kissing the pout right off my face. I squeak and flail, falling off the couch when the door bursts open and Ray, Gerard and Frank come in. Ray shoves his hands over his eyes while Frank snickers and Gerard helps me to my feet. Gerard’s thumb finds it’s way to the love bite Frank left on my hip and pushes on it until I whimper and wriggle out of his grip.

“Thanks, Gee. Daddy, can I have my shirt please? I’m being ogled, and poor Ray probably wants to uncover his eyes.”

“This shirt here?”

Frank holds my shirt in his hand, smirking at me and I hold my hand out for it and Frank just laughs.

“On your knees, puppy, and ask me nicely.”

I look to Mikey and Gee for help but they both just shrug and I roll my eyes, dropping to my hands and knees and crawling to Frank. I sit up on my knees and bite my lip and let Frankie stroke my head and then pull my hair.

“Please Frankie, can I have my shirt back? I’m getting cold and only you, Gee and Daddy should be allowed to see me like this.”

“She’s got a point you know, Frankie. Only we should be allowed to see our pretty little whore like this.”

Mikey crosses over to us and wrenches my head back by my hair, Frankie leaning in to bite and kiss my neck.

“What do you think, Gee? Should we give the whore her clothes back?”

“C’mere, puppy.”

Frank tosses Gee my shirt over my head and Mikey releases my hair so I can crawl over to Gerard, nudging Ray’s knee with my head as I go and smiling at him. Gee strokes my jaw with the back of his hand and tips my head up.

“They’re so mean to you, aren’t they puppy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Would you like to put your shirt back on, sweet girl?”

I nod, not even aware that I’m chewing on my lip until Gee pulls it free from between my teeth. Gee hands me my shirt and I gratefully accept it and out it back on but I don’t stand up yet, content to finish playing their little game.

“Thank you, Sir, for letting me have my shirt back.”

“You’re welcome, puppy.”

Someone, I think Frank, clears their throat and Gee ruffles my hair and clips the leash back onto my collar and pulls me to my feet.

“Ray, you can open your eyes, Veronica has her clothes on now.”

I pout at Gerard because my shorts are still on the floor next to the couch but he’s pulling tightly on my leash so I can’t go and get them to put them on. I open my mouth to ask him if I can go and get them but furrow my brows and close it again when I can’t decide if I should still be calling him ‘Sir’ or not.

“Oh I’m sorry puppy, did you want something?”

“I…can I……Sir can I put my shorts back on? I…I feel more exposed like this than without my shirt on.”

Unconsciously I try to pull my shirt down to cover myself up and huff out a frustrated breath when Gee won’t let me go. Ray appears at my side and passes them to me, blushing, and looking anywhere but directly at me.

“Here you go, sweetie.”

I take the clothing from Ray and stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, choking myself a little to do so.

“Thank you, Ray. At least somebody is nice to me.”

I pointedly look over my shoulder at Mikey and poke my tongue out at him and he just shrugs and winks at me. I shake my head and slip my shorts on, purposely rubbing up against Gerard when I bend over. He does this funny little intake of breath and I turn around and smirk at him, resting my hands on his hips.

“Oh I’m sorry Gee, can I help you with something?”

Casting my eyes downward I lick my lips before looking back up and biting my top lip, the smirk staying on my face. I yelp but keep smirking when Gee gets his hand around my throat and pins me to the couch.

“Hope you enjoy being on your knees, pet, because sitting is the last thing you’re going to want to do when I’m through with you.”

“Time to go, guys. Christa is waiting for you at the end of the hall, Veronica.”

Brian comes in to collect the guys for the show, but Gee doesn’t move, squeezing my throat tighter instead.

“Gerard.”

Mikey rests a hand on his brother’s shoulder and whispers something in his ear, Gee leans over to kiss my forehead and then lets me go. I push myself up so that I’m sitting and Mikey helps me to my feet, examining my throat and kissing me.

“I told you he wouldn’t go easy on you, baby.”

“I don’t want him too, that was fun. Go, go play an amazing show. I’ll be watching from side stage with Christa.”

I kiss Mikey hard and watch him leave, smiling and following to catch up with Christa.


	32. The lead up to the fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead up to the fun between Gee,Frankie and Veronica, ;)

When the boys come off stagebefore the encoreFrank comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek and covering me in sweat and general unpleasantness.

“Frankie, as much as I love you, you’re sweaty and gross. Get off me.”

“Nope.”

Frank pops the ‘P’ but Gerard appears in front of me before I can get my hands up to pry him off and grabs my hands, linking our fingers and kissing the back of my hand.

“You having fun, puppy?”

“Yes Sir, very much. It’s always fun watching you guys.”

Gerard smiles and him and Frank kiss messily over my shoulder, Frank grinding his hard on against my ass and the two of them snickering.

“Want you to wait for us on your knees in the dressing room at the end of the show, okay?”

“Yes Frankie.”

“Your leash is on the arm of the couch, you can decide what you want to do with it.”

Frank says lowly in my ear and Gerard kisses my nose and then the two of them head back to the stage.

“What was that all about?”

Christa smiles at me and I know she say what Gee and Frank were doing, and she can undoubtedly see the blush on my face as well.

“Just giving me my orders, they want me to wait for them in the dressing room. I’ll see you tomorrow beautiful, have fun tonight! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Christa and I laugh and I wink at her and head off to go and wait for Gerard and Frank, knowing that if I’m not where I’m supposed to be when I’m supposed to be there I’ll be in even more trouble. When I get to the dressing room I find that my leash is indeed coiled up on the arm of the couch, the strip of pink, studded leather standing out against the stark whiteness of the couch. I kneel in front of the couch to wait for Frank and Gerard, clipping my leash into my collar and let it swing freely in front of me.

“I know I’ve said this before, but we really should keep you like this always. Look so fucking pretty on your knees, pet.”

“Thank you, Frankie.”

I squeak when Frankie fist a hand in my hair and wrenches my head back.

“As much as I appreciate your manners sweetheart, that wasn’t really an invitation for you to speak.”

Frankie smiles when he sees my leash clipped onto my collar and lets me go, smoothing my hair and kissing the top of my head. I stay quietly on my knees while Frank sits and starts to unlace his boots.

“I know you’re itching to say something, go on, you can speak.”

“Let me?”

I gesture to Frank’s boots and he leans back, opening a bottle of water and chugging half of it in one go. Unlacing his shoes, I help Frank to remove his shoes, sitting back on my knees when I’m done and smiling at him.

“Thank you, puppy. You’re so good for me. You’re going to try and behave yourself for, Gee, aren’t you?

“Depends…will he hit me harder if I don’t?”

Frank shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me, reaching forward to grab my leash and wrap it around his hand.

“Come on, I’m taking you to go and see Mikey before we play with you.”

“Why?”

“Don’t question it, just do what you’re told. For once.”

I bite my lip but don’t say anything and let Frank lead me back to Mikey’s dressing room again. Mikey looks up when Frank pushes the door open and I run into Mikey’s arms when he lets go of my leash. I bury my face in his sweaty chest and Mikey wraps his arms around my waist, and buries his head in my hair.

“Hey Kitten, what are you doing here?”

“Sit down for a minute, Veronica. I need to talk to Mikey.”

Mikey kisses me and encourages me to sit on the couch while he and Frank go out in the hall to talk. I can’t sit still while I’m waiting and end up fidgeting and bouncing my knees, giggling to myself about the way my boobs jiggle when I move.

“I swear, you have the maturity of a five year old sometimes baby.”

My head snaps up at the sound of Mikey’s voice and I’m up like a shot, bounding into his arms and throwing myself at him.

“Daddy, how long were you standing there for?”

“A good two minutes before you noticed I was there, love. What’s gotten into you?”

I shrug, giggling when Mikey picks me up, wrapping my legs around his hips and sitting on the couch with me in his lap. My hands immediately go to his hair, gripping firmly and pulling Mikey’s head back so I can kiss him. He bites at my bottom lip until I open up for him, his tongue invading my mouth while he dominates the kiss, holding me still when I try and rut against him.

“Daddy…please.”

“Please what? What do you want, kitten?”

“Fuck me, Mikey. Need you so fucking bad…shit, been wanting you all day. The way you are on stage, you’re so fucking sexy. Want you to just fucking take me.”

Mikey smirks against my neck where’s he’s found space between my jaw and my collar to suck a giant hickey into existence and I shudder when he blows cool air across my skin.

“Alright love, I can do that. Just remember you asked for this. Take your shorts and panties off and get on your hands and knees.”

As soon as the words are out of my boyfriend’s mouth I’m up and taking my clothes off, leaving them in a semi neat pile in front of the couch and getting on my hands and knees, arching my back.

“Eager much?”

“Stop talking and fuck me already!”

Mikey smacks my ass and nudges my knees further apart so he can settle between my legs, pulling me up by my leash so my back is against his chest.

“Are you giving me orders, princess? You know better than that. Daddy’s the one in charge here, not you. Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you at all if you’re going to be such a brat.”

“No, please! I promise I’ll be good. Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Letting go of my leash, Mikey wraps his forearm around my neck instead, breathing in my ear. I whimper and grind against where I can feel that he’s hard against my lower back, hoping it’ll encourage him to stop teasing us both.

“Ask me again.”

He whispers, biting my earlobe then letting go of my neck, pushing me down with a firm hand between my shoulder blades until I have a mouth full of couch.

“Please, fuck me Mikey. Want it…want you…want you so bad.”

My brain short circuits when I hear Mikey opening the condom packet with his teeth and I whimper moan hearing his breath hitch when he rolls it on. Mikey grips my hip with one hand and inches slowly into me, his grip tight enough that I know it’ll bruise from him stopping me from pushing back.

“You’re so fucking wet and warm for Daddy’s cock.”

“Mikey…baby, please. Please just take me. Remind me who I belong too. Remind me who owns me.’

“As you wish my love.”

Mikey is true to his word and grasps both of my hips and starts fucking me, not fast but hard and deep, building up a rhythm until we’re both panting from it.

“This what you wanted baby? You wanted me to fuck you like the whore you are? To show you who you belong to? Who owns you, Veronica?”

“You! You own me, Mikey. Only you can fuck me this good. God, I’m so close. Don’t stop, please.”

“I got you, sweetheart. You’re so good, such a good little whore for me. You gonna come, kitten? You gonna come just from me fucking you?”

I nod and start pushing back to meet Mikey’s thrusts, his own urges stronger than the one to hold me still.

“Please Daddy, please can I come?”

“Yes kitten, you can. Come for me.”

I scream Mikey’s name when I come and can feel him pulse inside me as he comes as well, collapsing on top of me, the both of us breathing hard as we come down from our highs. Mikey regains his composure before me and eases out of me, the both of us wincing. I hear the tap in the bathroom running and Mikey comes back with a glass of water, encouraging me to turn over and sit up. My hands shake when I take the glass so he holds it for me, smiling at me and kissing my sweaty hair.

“Hey Beautiful.”

“Hi yourself.”

“Should see the back of your legs, all red and bruised from the caning Gee gave you. You have to promise me something honey.”

Mikey grasps my chin firmly and makes me look at him. The playfulness in his face and voice is gone and he’s eying me seriously.

“Anything Mikey, anything.”

“Now that you’ve calmed down? Be good for Frank and Gerard. The way you were when Frankie brought you in here? Gee would have whipped you bloody. I don’t think you realise just how bad he can be when you piss him off.”

I shake Mikey’s hands off of me and stand up, glaring at him a little angrily. Mikey looks confused and reaches for me, frowning when I dodge his hands.

“So that was just a pity fuck to calm me down for your brother?”

“What? Baby, no, that is NOT what that was! That was me, fucking my girlfriend, because I love her, and she’s so pretty when she’s desperate and begging me for it. I just don’t want Gee to hurt you.”

I let Mikey pull me into his arms this time, kissing me sweetly and rubbing my lower back. I melt into his arms and try to think his way. I don’t want Gee to hurt me either, and I know I get a little high energy after a show, so I sort of understand why he did what he did.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to Frankie and Gee. Have fun tonight okay baby? Do everything they tell you, and you won’t get hurt too bad.”

“Everything huh? What if Gee tells me to suck Frankie off?”

I poke my tongue out at Mikey but he just looks amused.

“I said everything, baby. So if Gee tells you to suck Frankie off, you do it. Got it?”

“Yes Daddy. You…you don’t care if I suck Frankie’s dick?”

I bite my lip and Mikey smirks at me, taking a step closer to me and wrapping his hand loosely around my throat and forcing my head up.

“You’re mine, Veronica. You know that, and they know that. I don’t care what you do, because you’ll come back to me and do a better job. Won’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m yours.”

“Good, now come on.”

Kissing me forcefully and smirking, Mikey wraps my leash around his hand and takes me back to Frank & Gerard. He forces me to my knees once we’re inside the door and pets my head.

“Open your mouth baby.”

I do as I’m told and Mikey places my leash in my mouth and then closes it with gentle fingers under my chin, then turns to Frank and Gerard.

“She’s all yours. I want her back in one piece please, and under no circumstances is she allowed to come tonight.”

“Thanks Mikes, will be sure to not let her come. What if she gets off on the pain too much and comes without permission?”

Frank comes over and cards a hand through my hair until I’m practically purring and softly headbutting his knee when he stops giving me attention, which makes him chuckle and run his thumb across my bottom lip.

“If that happens……well, use your imagination.  I’ll see you guys later.”

Mikey doesn’t acknowledge me as he leaves the room but when I look up, Gee is smirking at me and beckoning me over. I crawl over to Gerard and settle at his feet on all fours, keeping my head down and waiting for instructions.

“What do you think we should do with her, Frankie?”

“I’ve got several ideas of what we should do, but none of them are appropriate in a green room. Think we should head back to the hotel and have some fun.”

I bite my tongue when Frank pulls me to my feet by my hair and pout at him, dropping my leash to do so.

“Ow, Frankie.”

“What? What did I do? Plus, nobody said you could speak, gonna have to punish you for that when we get back to the hotel.”

Gee shakes his head at me over Frank’s shoulder and I furrow my eyebrows at them both and put my hands on my hips.

“I bit my tongue, Frankie.”

“Come here baby, let me kiss it better.”

Frank uses my leash to pull me closer to him, resting one hand on my hip and tipping my face up with the other. I wind my arms around Frank’s neck while he kisses me and he pulls me closer, licking into my mouth and biting my bottom lip.

“Better?”

I nod and Frank smiles and kisses my forehead.

“Much, thank you Frankie.”

“You’re welcome, but don’t get used to it. That’s the last ‘nice’ thing you’re gonna get for the rest of the night. How do you want her, Gee?”

Frank turns me around to face Gee with hands on my shoulders and pins my hands behind my back. I pull on my hands a little to see how much give Frank will give me, my heart skipping a beat when he just squeezes tighter.

“Just like this, for now. There’s a car waiting for us downstairs, and you, our sweet little whore, are going to keep your mouth shut, and your hands by your sides. Make sense?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good girl. If you behave, maybe I’ll give you a cookie.”

Frankie and Gee laugh at my expense and Gee kisses the end of my nose.  I pout at them both and Gee takes my hand and leads me out of the room, and the three of us head out of the venue and into the awaiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> I am SO sorry for the gap between updates. I'm in Vietnam at the moment visiting my Dad and things have been absolutely hectic! I also smashed my laptop (it still works, kinda!) and have been all over the place. I head back to Australia for the first time in 9 months next weekend and I'm super excited!! I will also have a working PC (I hope).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry I left it where I did. The tease is real. Hehehe B xx


	33. The One You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titles says it all really! Gee and Frank finally get their opportunity to play with Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking by me through this. This chapter took me a while to write because I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you guys enjoy it <3 
> 
> P.S Please leave me feedback xo

I knew that Gee and Frank weren’t going to go easy on me, but I’d hoped that they’d at least wait until we got to the hotel before they started teasing me. Once we were in the car, Gerard had taken a bandana out of his pocket and laid it flat across his knee until he was sure I was looking at it. He folded it into a rectangle shape and placed it over my eyes, being gentle and careful not to catch any of my hair as he secured it.

“That’s better, now you have no idea what we’re going to do to you, or who’s touching you.”

Gee says in my ear, running his thumb across my bottom lip with Frank slips his hand under my shirt and drags blunt fingernails across my belly. I bite my lip, smiling and shuddering from the combined sensation of Gee’s soft hands and Frank’s guitar roughened ones on me.

“Careful where you put your fingers, Gee, I might bite them.”

“Try it, and then see what happens.”

Gee say’s lowly in my ear as Frank’s hand wanders higher up my shirt, cupping and stroking my breast then pinching my nipple. I almost yelp but Gee covers my mouth and muffles the sound.

“Quiet puppy, just until we get to the hotel. Then I’ll gag you and you can be as noisy as you want.”

“Spoiling my fun, Gee. I like her noisy.”

Frank pinches my nipple again and I whimper-moan from behind Gee’s hand, my back arching almost involuntarily.

“What’s your safeword again, Veronica?”

“Revenge, Sir.”

Gee kisses me on the cheek and then settles his hand on my knee.

“Good girl. Now, just close your eyes and relax until we get back. You too, Frankie. You can terrorise and tease Veronica as much as you like when we get there, okay?”

“I can terrorise you though, right?”

I can hear Gee laugh, the fumbling of his belt and then he moans.

“Fuck Frankie.”

“Later?”

“If you’re good.”

Frank giggles his creepy little pot giggle and then I can hear them kissing and it makes me smile.

“Frankie, if you can get me off by the time we get back to the hotel, I’ll let you fuck the whore’s mouth when we’re done with her.”

“Damnit Gee, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Yeah I can, Mikey said you were allowed if you wanted too, baby. Ask Veronica.”

I giggle and bite my lip, trying to stay as quiet and as still as possible as Frankie starts kissing up my thigh.

“Is that true, whore? Did your Daddy say that I could fuck your pretty mouth?”

“Yes. Mikey knows that no matter what I’ll always go back to him, he doesn’t really care what I do with you.”

I squeak in surprise when Frank kisses me, pressing his lips firmly to mine and straddling my lap. Neither he or Gee stop me when I grab his hips and try to pull Frank closer to me, difficult because of the angle and the car. I huff against Frank’s mouth and can feel it when he smiles against my lips.

“What’s wrong precious?”

“This would work so much better if I was on top of you, Frankie.”

Frank laughs and climbs off me to sit beside me instead, putting his arm around me and encouraging me to rest my head on his shoulder. I pout because he’s stopped kissing me but it’s wiped off my face when he starts playing with my hair. I’m practically purring and can hear Frank and Gee snickering at me but I don’t care. The car stops and I swallow nervously and wait for instructions, feeling and hearing but not be able to see when one of them clips my leash into my collar.

“You know the other great thing about underground carparks in fancy hotels?”

“N…no Sir.”

I scrunch my eyes up and blink to acclimatise to the sudden influx of light when Gee takes the blindfold off, only catching a little bit of my hair and pulling.

“Private elevators.”

Gee’s smile turns mischievous and I swallow nervously and he just chuckles, pocketing the blindfold and getting out of the car. Frank offers me a hand and helps me out of the car as well, keeping his hold on my hand until we get to the elevator.

“On your knees, puppy.”

I frown at the floor for a second because it looks kinda dirty but Gee pulls on my leash until I go down, settling and putting my hands behind my back, holding onto my elbows. Frank stands in front of me, one hand in his pocket and using the other hand to tip my head up.

“Did Mikey tell you what he gave me before we left?”

“No Frankie.”

Frank smiles and then looks to Gee, who returns it and shrugs.

“If you want too, baby.”

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

I do as I’m told and lick my lips, hearing when Frank takes his hand out of his pocket because I know what Mikey’s given him. I flinch when Frank attaches the first clamp to my nipple and he wraps his hand around my neck.

“Keep still.”

I whimper but keep still as Frank attaches the second clamp, kissing me to distract me from the pain. It doesn’t hurt but it’s a nice distraction anyway, I automatically go to run my hands through Frank’s hair but Gee pins my arms behind my back and pulls me to my feet.

“I believe you were told to keep still, puppy. We’re gonna have to tie your ass up to make sure you keep your hands to yourself aren’t we?”

“Maybe.”

I can’t keep the smirk off my face, even when Gee latches onto my shoulder with his teeth, making me squirm and Frank pulls on the chain on the nipple clamps to counteract Gee’s mouth.

“Fucking mouthy.”

Gee says in my ear, all low and rumbly and I can’t help myself, the words tumbling from my mouth before it really registers what I’m saying.

“Shut me up then.”

Frank is rolling his eyes at me when I open them and Gee is chuckling dangerously in my ear. Neither of them say anything to me until we get to the hotel room and I’m shoved face-first into the door once it’s closed.

“Now you listen to me, little girl, when I let you go you’re gonna take your shorts off, and then you’re gonna get on your hands and knees and crawl over to the foot of the bed, then you’re gonna kneel with your hands behind your back and your pretty mouth shut. Got it?”

“Yes Sir.”

Gee reaches around to wrap his hand tightly around my throat, cutting off my oxygen and pitching his voice even lower.

“You make even the slightest sound and you’re not going to be able to sit for a week when I’m through with you, and……”

He lets go of my throat and fists a hand in my hair and wrenches my head back and whispers in my ear.

“……and then I’ll make you beg me to do it all over again.”

He lets me go, quickly putting his hand over my mouth when I go to answer.

“Don’t talk, just do it.”

Gee lets me go and I’m on my knees in an instant, shocked pretty much into silence by the threat of the beating. I take my shorts and shoes off while still on my knees, leaving them in a neat pile next to the door. I still show off a little bit as I crawl, making exaggerated movements with my hips as I do, settling at the foot of the bed. Gee and Frank give me a minute to settle myself and although I can’t see them I can hear them kissing and whispering to each other. There’s also an array of toys set out on the bed that I can sort of see but can’t identify completely. There’s the cane, a flogger, possibly a gag and possibly a paddle but I’m not entirely sure.

“Put your arms up in the air for us, puppy.”

I put my arms up like I’ve been told and Frank crouches in front of him and stands, taking my shirt with him, leaving me in my bra, shorts and socks.

“Good girl, now put your arms down and open your mouth.”

I put my arms down and back behind my back, holding onto my elbows and opening my mouth. Frank runs his thumb across my top, then my bottom lip then shoves his thumb in my mouth and then pulls my lip down and lets go. I keep my mouth open even though I really want to swallow, nervous but excited from the way Frank and Gee both stare at me but don’t say anything.

“Are you going to be able to keep your mouth shut on your own, or do you want me to gag you? Suck.”

Gee shoves his three middle fingers in my mouth and I close my lips around them and start sucking, running my tongue along and between Gee’s fingers while he hums appreciatively.

“Putting something in your mouth really is the way to shut you up isn’t it? Definitely going to gag you now, would you mind passing it to me Frankie?”

“Here Gee.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Frank passes Gee the gag and kisses him and Gee pulls his fingers from my mouth and I close it. Without breaking the kiss with Frankie, Gee pinches my nipple with spit-slick fingers.

“Did I say you could close your mouth, pet?”

“N…no Sir.”

I swallow nervously while Gee & Frankie stare at me with mischief in their eyes.

“Open up, puppy. That’s a good girl.”

Gee shows me the gag before he puts it in my mouth and I smile with my eyes at him. It’s shaped like a dog bone and is the same pinky colour as my collar and leash.

“Fuck. I knew this would suit you when I saw it today.”

“Told you she looks good with something in her mouth. Can we play now, Gee? Please?”

Frankie whines and Gee and I roll our eyes in sync and Gee winks at me when Frank isn’t looking. I shake my head and them and lift my hand to itch my nose, Gee letting me then catching my hand and twisting it up behind my back, pulling my head back with his other hand and kneeling behind me.

“I don’t remember telling you that you could move. What do you want to do Frankie, rope or cuffs? I know what I want, but I want you to choose.”

“Ooooh goodie!”

Frank actually claps his hands together excitedly and I twitch a little bit in Gee’s grasp, out of nervousness, anticipation and a little bit of discomfort. Gee lets go of my hair and pulls my other arm behind my back as well, ducking his head to softly kiss my neck.

“When I caned you earlier, how close were you hmm? If I had of kept hitting you, would you have come for me?”

Frank makes a frustrated little noise and Gee chuckles in my ear.

“Would you have come for us?”

He amends and I think about it for a second before nodding. I’ve always been fond of a little pain, being caned something that I’ve always particularly enjoyed.

“Pretty little pain slut. Frankie have you made your mind up yet? I mean, I’m more than happy to sit here and just hold her down, but it’s kinda hard to hit her AND hold her down at the same time.”

“Where’s the fun in that? I’m just trying to work out if I can use the rope AND the cuffs at the same time.”

“I love the way you think, baby. Stay, puppy.”

Gee kisses my neck again before letting me go and standing up but I keep my hands behind my back and my head towards the ceiling.

“Why don’t you cuff her hands together and then do a traditional tie around her arms.”

“Mmm, I could, but then I can’t get to her back and I have plans for there. I’ve got a better idea.”

Frankie pulls my head back down with a firm grip on my chin and then kisses my lips where they’re stretched wide around the gag, wiping the spit from my chin with his thumb.

“Gonna need your hands please.”

I obediently give Frankie my hands, keeping my arms together from the elbows down.

“Thank you, Darlin’.”

Frankie secures the padded leather cuffs tightly around my wrists with the clasps to hook them together facing inwards.

“Put your hands by your sides, and kneel up straighter. Gee, you wanna get the other side?”

“Sure baby, to her thigh?”

“Please.”

Frank picks the rope up and shows it to me while he unwraps it threading it between my legs and handing one end of it to Gerard. Gerard threads the rope through the clasp and then wraps it twice around my thigh then around my wrist and back through the clasp and tying it off. Frank does the same on the other side but wraps it around my thigh first, then through the clasp and around my wrist.

“Wriggle around a little for us, puppy, wanna see you struggle.”

Gee whispers in my ear, pushing me a little so I have to struggle anyway so I don’t fall forward. I try to move my arms but I can’t really, they’re tied too tightly to my thighs that I only get a few centimetres. Frank leans over and whispers something in Gee’s ear that makes Gee grin wickedly and stand up, moving out of my eye-line so all I can do is drool and look at Frank. Frank gathers more of the drool on my chin and proceeds to wipe it all over my face and then hitting the inside of my thigh. He hits the opposite thigh and then touches between my legs with the back of his hand, making me whimper and close my eyes, trying to push into the touch but he just smirks at me and takes his hand away.

“You’re getting wet from this aren’t you? You little slut. You should see yourself, puppy, gag in your mouth and drool all over your face and chin, hands tied. So fucking pretty. Can’t wait to put bruises all over this pretty, pale skin.”

“Help her up, Frankie, she’s not gonna be able to do it on her own.”

Frank stands behind me and rests his hands around my biceps and picks me up, lifting me onto the bed, fisting a hand in my hair and pushing me down into the mattress with my head to the side so I can still breathe.

“Oooh I like these, there should be more of them though.”

Gee muses as he pushes on each of the welts on the back of my legs from when he caned me earlier on.

“I agree, another 10 more I think and then I can flog her at the same time.”

I yelp through the gag when Frank reaches underneath me and pulls the clamps off of my nipples, my yelp turning into a moan when he pinches my right nipple.

“I want you to make her make that whimper-moan noise she made when you were kissing her yesterday, Frankie. Think you should taste her tattoos first and then hit her.”

“You really have the best ideas, Gee. You should cane her while I do that, I think that’ll make her make some fascinating noises too.”

Frank is running his hand through my hair, pulling occasionally the whole time he and Gee are talking and I’m practically purring, feeling myself slip into subspace. I’m vaguely aware of Frankie giggling, leaning over to kiss my tattoo and roughly grab and smack my ass.

_POV Shift To Third Person – It’s easier to write subspace this way <3 _

“She’s slipping, Gee, this is gonna be fuckin’ easy.”

Frank tells Gerard as he watches Veronica’s eyes flutter closed, her breathing calm and relaxed. Gee smiles at the relaxed expression on Veronica’s face and picks up the cane, touching it to her thigh and her eyes shoot open and she twitches.

“You ready for this, puppy?”

Gee asks and Veronica nods making a pleased little noise in the back of her throat and pushes back against the cane.

“Go on, Gee, she’s so fucking eager for it.”

“You’re talking too much, baby.”

Gee grabs Frank by the hair with the hand that isn’t holding the cane and pushes him towards Veronica’s tattoo, wanting to watch his boyfriend tracing it with his lips and tongue and enjoying the view he has of both of them. Gee starts to hit Veronica with the cane before Frank starts attacking her tattoo, tracing it with his tongue and then biting her, just to hear her gasp and moan around the gag in her mouth. Gee hits Veronica 5 times, over the welts he left earlier and she squirms.

“You can stop now, Frankie. If the noises she’s making are any indication, puppy is close. Aren’t you?”

Veronica nods, whining when Frank pulls away from her. Gee leans over to kiss her on the cheek, wiping the tears from Veronica’s face with his thumbs.

“I love it when hot girls have mascara running down their face when we use them.”

Gee says to Frank, and shoves his thumb in Frank’s mouth. Frank obediently sucks Gee’s thumb and bites it a little like he knows Gee likes, dragging blunt fingernails down Veronica’s back in an attempt to pull her back from how close she is.

“You wanna hit her for a bit, Frankie? You know I love watching you work.”

Frank releases Gee’s thumb with a wet pop and smiles wickedly, picking up the flogger from the collection of toys left on the bed. He stands up beside the bed and Gee shifts to kneel by Veronica’s head, petting her hair and shoulders.

“How many do you think I should give her, Gee?”

“Just warm her up, Frankie. This isn’t about hurting her, it’s about teaching her a lesson. Isn’t that right, pet?”

Gee unbuckles the gag and pulls it free from Veronica’s mouth. She nods but that isn’t enough for Gee, he pulls Veronica up onto her knees by her hair and slaps her gently across the face to get her attention.

“You of all people know that when I ask a question, I expect an answer, puppy. Now be a good pet, and answer me. This isn’t about hurting you, it’s about teaching you a lesson, isn’t it?”

“Y…Yes S…Sir. Co…come on, Frankie, tea…teach me a…a les…lesson.”

Gee chuckles filthily into Veronica’s ear and tips her back down, turning her head to the side again so she can breathe.

“What’s your safeword, baby?”

Frank asks softly, running the tails of the flogger across her back. Veronica shivers and her eyes are glassy when she looks at Frank, breathing heavily.

“Re…revenge.”

“Good girl.”

Frank purrs, bringing the flogger down on her back several times in quick succession. He runs a hand down Veronica’s back and gives her a minute to catch her breath before starting to hit her again. Gee switches between watching the way the muscles in Frank’s shoulder and arm bunches as he lifts and bring down the flogger, and watching Veronica’s face, not entirely confident with her ability to actually say her safeword if she needs too. After another 10 strikes Frank puts the flogger down and pulls Veronica back up onto her knees, wiping the tears from her cheeks and brushing hair from her eyes.

“You’re doing so good, baby, taking your punishment so well. Being such a good pet.”

“Thank…thank you, Frankie.”

“I want you to count these for us, okay? Nice and loud.”

Veronica nods and then hangs her head, Gee moving her hair off her shoulders and out of the way. Frank brings the flogger down across Veronica’s shoulder blades, pausing and waiting for her to count.

“One.”

The next two come in quick succession and Veronica flinches, it taking Gee clearing his throat to remind her she has to count.

“Two. Three.”

“Pay attention, baby, I’ll start over if you forget.”

Gee rolls his eyes and Frank pokes his tongue out at him, knowing that Gee’s rolling his eyes because that’s what he so often tells Frank when they’re doing scenes. The fourth strike is harder than the first three, and heavier across Veronica’s lower back.

“Four.”

Veronica almost whines and Gee wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her forward so she’s resting her head on his shoulder.

“You look so pretty like this, puppy, you’re already starting to bruise.”

Gee whispers into her ear, dragging his nails down her back just to hear Veronica moan and to see the angry, red lines that raise across her skin. Frank flourishes the flogger for Gee’s benefit more than anything else then finally brings the flogger down on Veronica’s shoulder blades so that the tails flick out harshly at the end. Veronica almost screams and pants out,

“Five.”

Into Gee’s chest, shuddering through the aftershocks.

“You’re so good, puppy. Been doing so well and taken your punishment like a good girl. Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“Plea…please Sir. Frankie…t…t…touch…touch m…me.”

Gee pushes Veronica back up onto her knees and Frankie pulls her back to lean against him. Frank kisses Veronica’s neck and sucks on her earlobe.

“You know I can’t do that cutie, Mikey said we weren’t allowed to let you come.”

“Please…need…need you Frankie.”

Veronica pushes her ass back against Frank’s crotch, wincing when the zipper of his jeans digs into the welts on her ass from the cane. Frank chuckles filthily in her ear and reaches around to rub her through her panties.

“Please Frankie…please.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg baby girl. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to change my mind.”

Frank smacks Veronica’s ass once and then shoves her face first back into the mattress, leaving her panting and struggling against the ropes. Gee and Frank stand near the door, talking in low voices so Veronica doesn’t hear them, the both of them enjoying watching her struggle.

“Tie her hands to headboard and get her worked up, Frankie, do not let her come but work her up. I’m gonna go and get Mikey, he needs to see this. I also think it’ll be better for her coming out of subspace with him here, okay?”

“Sure Gee. Be quick…I…I don’t know how much I can tease her without me wanting to let her come. She’s so fucking pretty when she begs.”

Frankie’s eyes almost twinkle with mischief and Gee giggles, kissing Frank heatedly before heading down to get Mikey. Frank walks back to the bed and watches Veronica struggle for a minute and pulling her back up onto her knees and breathing in her ear.

“Pretty little helpless whore. All strung out and desperate.”

“Frankiee…please. I…I’ll do any…anything. Please.”

“Anything huh?”

Veronica nods wildly and Frank kisses down her neck to her shoulder, licking over the bite mark Gee left there.

“Listen to me, puppy, I’m going to untie you now but you’re not going to move. The only thing I want to hear from you is gratitude. Am I understood?”

“Yes Frankie, thank…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Frank makes untying Veronica’s hands an act of teasing, touching her gently just to watch her flinch and listen to her moan.

“On your back, hands above your head.”

Frank doesn’t really give Veronica a chance to do as she’s told, manhandling her onto her back and quickly tying her hands to the headboard then smiling down at her. Veronica hooks her heels together behind Frank’s back and uses her legs to pull him forward. Frank rests on all fours above her, ducking his head to kiss her neck and then down her chest.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet. What got you there hmm? Was it me flogging you, or Gee caning you?”

“B…bo…both. Stop…stop tease…teasing me, Frankie. Play…play with me.”

Frank unhooks Veronica’s ankles from behind his back and pins him down with his weight on her hips and tickling her under the ribs. She starts giggling and struggling underneath him and Frank smiles, pausing for a second just to look at her.

“What do you want me to do, mio dolce?”

Veronica arches up so she can plant a kiss to Frank’s mouth, biting his lip when he starts rubbing her with 2 fingers. Frank shuffles down Veronica’s body and starts sucking a hickey into the opposite hip that he left one on earlier, pinning her down with one hand to keep her still.

“Close, Frankie. Please don’t……don’t stop.”

“It’s cute that you think I’m going to let you have it this easily.”

Frank pulls away and Veronica whines so he smacks the inside of her thigh. Veronica flinches and spreads her legs wider, making Frank raise an eyebrow and hit her again. Mikey and Gee walk in just as Frank hits Veronica for the second time and watch how she just opens up for him, trying to spread her legs wider than they already are.

“They look good like that, don’t they?”

Mikey muses and leans against the doorframe, Gee moving towards the bed, Frank and Veronica.

“Brought someone to come and see you, puppy.”

Frank climbs off Veronica to go and stand with Gee as Mikey walks over, running his hand from Veronica’s ankle, up the inside of her leg, over her stomach and then strokes her cheek. Veronica leans into Mikey’s touch on her face and whimpers, the sound getting cut off when Mikey wraps a hand around her throat and kisses her roughly.

“Well aren’t you a fucking pretty sight.”

“Daddy……please.”

Veronica whimpers, pulling against the ropes tying her to the bed.

“Please what baby girl? What do you want?”

“Touch…touch m…me Daddy. Please Daddy…so cl…close.”

Mikey puts his hand over Veronica’s mouth to stop her begging and looks over his shoulder to Gee and Frank.

“What do you think, Gee, Frankie? Does she deserve to be touched? Did she earn it?”

“She did take her punishment very well, didn’t complain or try to get away. I think she’s earned it, Mikes. I think Frankie should be allowed to help you reward her.”

Frank bites his lip and tries not to nod to agree with Gee, knowing that now Mikey is in the room that decision is no longer up to him. It’s also easier for Frank to slip into his role as a submissive when Gee and Mikey are both around in a Dom capacity.

“Frankie, you wanna help me?”

“If…if you’re okay with it, Mikey. Yes, please. I’d really like to help you.”

“Come over here then, and keep your hands behind your back.”

Veronica huffs out little impatient breaths and tries to hook her ankles around Mikey’s hips like she did to Frank but Mikey catches on and slaps her across the face.

“What do you think you’re doing, whore? What makes you think you get any say in any of what’s about to happen huh?”

“Daddy……”

Mikey gives Veronica a look and she pouts at him and Mikey just rolls his eyes. Frank waits patiently beside the bed for Mikey to acknowledge him, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“What do you want to do, Frankie? How do you want to help?”

“I want…I want to um…”

Now that he’s been invited Frank isn’t entirely sure what he actually wants, Mikey senses his insecurity and smiles and stands up. Mikey curls his hands around Frank’s biceps and manhandles him until he’s straddling Veronica’s hips.

“How about you keep her quiet for me, Frankie? How you do it is up to you. You, little girl, may not come until I say you can, do you understand me?”

“Ye…yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Mikey gratefully accepts the Magic Wand vibrator that Gee hands him and grins at his brother before slipping two fingers inside Veronica where she’s ready and waiting and touches the vibrator to her clit at the same time. Veronica barely gets a chance to make a noise before Frank is shoving his tongue in her mouth, kissing her and pulling her hair.

“You’re so wet, baby. Such a little pain slut, getting off on Gee and Frankie hitting you and teaching you a lesson. You wanna come?”

Frank doesn’t stop kissing Veronica so she can’t answer and Mikey just smirks to himself and to Gee, increasing to three fingers inside of her and turning the speed up on the vibrator. Gee intervenes and pulls Frank off Veronica by his hair and starts kissing and biting his boyfriend’s neck. As soon as she’s free of Frank’s lips and tongue Veronica practically screams.

“Please Daddy, please can I come? Please please please!”

“Gee is going to count to 10, and then you can come, okay baby?”

Veronica just moans, too far gone to answer verbally. Gee puts Frank’s hand around Veronica’s neck and then wraps his own hand around Frank’s, shoving his hand down Frank’s pants at the same time. Frank’s eyes go comically wide and he then leans forward to rest his head on Gee’s chest, whimpering and rutting into his hand.

“Frankie, you can come too, OR you can wait and I’ll fuck you afterwards. If you come, I’m gonna fuck your face instead.”

“Yessir.”

Gee chuckles into Franks hair and firms up his grip on his boyfriend’s cock, making sure that Frank still has his hand on Veronica’s neck.

“Okay. Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…”

“Thank you Gee, Daddy.”

Veronica’s toes curl as she comes and she pants through her orgasm, Frank coming as well and collapsing on top of her, kissing her hair. Gee and Mikey go into the bathroom to wash their hands, Gee coming back with a glass of water and Mikey coming back with a washcloth. Frank has untied Veronica by the time they come back and the two of them are curled around each other, Frank whispering to Veronica about how good she was for them and how proud they are of her.

“Thank you for giving her this, Gee. I hope she was good for you.”

“She was so good, Mikey, better than I thought she was going to be. You should take her back to your room, I’d suggest a long hot bath. She’ll be very sore tomorrow otherwise.”

Mikey and Gee hug and Mikey scoops Veronica into his arms, kissing the top of Frank’s head before he stands up. By the time Mikey gets them back to their room Veronica has fallen asleep in his arms. He gently places her on the bed and then heads into the bathroom to organise a hot bubble bath.


	34. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Lots and lots of fluff!

I come back around locked in an embrace by warm arms and the familiar smell of my boyfriend. I smile and burrow further into the strong chest and kissed Mikey’s collarbone and he kissed the top of my head.

“Hi Baby. How do you feel?”  
“Good. Floaty and sore, but good sore. Also a little cold.”

As if on cue I shiver and Mikey chuckles, tipping my head up with gentle fingers under my chin.

“There’s a hot bubble bath waiting for you when you’re ready to move.”  
“Mmm, that sounds nice. Join me?”

I lean up to kiss Mikey, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against mine. I try to pull away but Mikey tightens his grip on my hair and holds me there, kissing me until I’m completely breathless.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. You know that don’t you?”  
“Mmm, you’re just saying that because I’m all spacey and pliable.”  
“No, you’re beautiful regardless. Come on, you’re gonna get cold baby.”

Mikey unwraps his arms from around me and picks me up, carrying me into the bathroom. He sets me down on top of the vanity while he takes his clothes off and I eye him appreciatively.

“See something you like?”

Mikey asks me cheekily and I nod and smile. He chuckles and reached over to lift his shirt up and off me, tossing it to the side.

"I like everything I see. You're so sexy, Daddy."  
"Thank you, kitten. Come on, you're shivering."

Mikey steps into the bath and gets comfortable, offering me his hand once he's settled. I end up between his legs with my back to Mikey's chest. Mikey wraps his arms around my stomach and I lay my head back on his shoulder. 

"Your thighs are gonna bruise, love. No skirts for you for a couple days."  
"Mmm, that's okay. Bruises for Daddy and Sirs eyes only. What did you do while I was with Frankie and your brother?"

Mikey turns his head to kiss my temple and hums softly against my head. 

"Not much actually. Had a shower, power-napped, played video games. Did you have fun, baby?"  
"I...I did, yeah. Would have been perfect if you were there though."

I can feel Mikey smile against my head and I turn in his lap so I can kiss him properly. When I sit in Mikey's lap I can feel that he's hard and I pull away from his lips, trailing kissing down his jaw and neck, biting his collarbone softly. 

"You're so fucking perfect. Love you."  
"Mikey?"

I sit up straight so I'm looking him in the eye and Mikey cups my cheek, stroking softly.

"Yeah baby?"  
"Make...make love to me?"  
"Anything for you my love."

Mikey kisses me softly, running his tongue along my teeth until it makes me moan. He smiles against my lips and wraps both arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. Mikey puts his hands on my hips and lifts me up a little and slips inside me, I shudder and gasp, a breathy whimper falling from my lips.

“Fuck Mikey. You feel…feel so g…good.”

I put my hands on Mikey’s shoulder for leverage and close my eyes, biting my lip as I start riding him. Mikey tightens the grip he has on my hips but doesn’t push or pull me, just guides and holds onto me. Kissing his way up my neck and then cups my jaw with one of his wet hands and pulls my bottom lip free of my teeth.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Look at me.”

Licking my lips I do as I’m told, opening my eyes and looking down at Mikey, who’s smiling warmly at me, nothing but pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes.

“There you are, there’s my girl.”  
“Yours.”

I say quietly, shuddering a little and starting to move again. Mikey starts to meet me halfway and it scares me a little how easily I fall against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tighter against his chest and starts properly moving and I keen.

“Feels so good, Mikey…close.”  
“Me too, baby. You gonna come for me?”

Mikey bites my neck and I’m done for, coming around him with his name on my lips, awed and filthy.

“You’re so perfect, Veronica, perfect for me without even trying.”  
“Come on, Mikey. Come for me. Want to taste you.”

Whispering in Mikey’s ear he moans, gasping in my ear when I lift off of his cock and wrap my hand around him. He shudders and bucks up into my hand, messily pressing our lips together and coming with a muffled shout. I make sure that Mikey is watching when I lift my hand to my lips and lick it clean, smirking and then kissing him. He licks into my mouth, tasting himself and me and then pulling away, resting his forehead against mine.

“We should get someplace dryer and warmer, baby.”  
“You’re gonna have to carry me, Daddy, my legs are jelly.”

I giggle into Mikey’s chest and I can feel him rolling his eyes at me.

“Bit hard to carry you when you’re on top of me.”

Pouting at Mikey I stand up, letting him get a good look at my back and my ass from Frankie and Gee. Winking at him over my shoulder and stepping out of the bath, I wrap one of the fluffy hotel towels around me, and one of the robes.

“Are you coming to bed or what?”

I drop the towel from under the robe and leave the bathroom, giggling to myself when I hear Mikey moving around in the bathroom to follow me. I’m on my knees wearing one of Mikey’s flannelette shirts and clean underwear in bed waiting by the time he comes out of the bathroom.

“How’re you feeling, kitten? Anything sore?”

Biting my lip I twist a little from side to side, trying to work out if I am in any pain.

“Nah, not yet. I might be in the morning though. You gonna actually get in here with me, Mikey? Or are you just going to stare at me?”  
“Impatient much? Where’s my good obedient little girl huh?”

I poke my tongue out at Mikey and roll over onto my side, waiting for him to join me. He climbs into bed and curls against my side, putting his arm around me and kissing my hair.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. Gee said you were really good for him and Frankie, better than he thought you were going to be. Love you so much.”  
“Love you too, Mikey. We’ll talk about it in the morning, but for now I need to sleep, I’m drained.”  
“Get some rest my love, sweet dreams.”

I fall asleep with Mikey pressed up against me, stroking my hair and his lips against my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this. I am so sorry that you guys have had to wait for so long and it's such a short chapter.
> 
> I need some opinions - I feel like I'm writing the same stuff every chapter. Would you be okay if I put a time jump in? I feel like it's the only way we're going to progress and I have plans for where it's going to go.
> 
> Thank you again. Love you all <3


	35. Retrospective View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up on what's been happening between Mikey & Veronica over the last two months of their relationship.

The first month of mine and Mikey’s relationship was pretty much perfect, but it was never going to stay that way. We had our first big fight around the 6 week mark and it was so bad that Frank & Gerard had to keep us separated for a day before either of us had calmed down enough to speak to each other.

_“What the hell is this, Mikey?”_

_Storming out of the bathroom, I threw the bag of pills at Mikey’s chest and stood in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest. Mikey caught them and rolled his eyes at me, shoving them in his pocket and standing up. He grasped me by my shoulders and kissed my forehead, heading into the bathroom._

_“It’s nothing, Veronica, don’t worry about it.”  
“Don’t give me that shit, Mikey! I let it go when you told me that last time but I’m not just going to accept it this time!”_

_I pull my hoodie out of Mikey’s rucksack and throw it on, making it almost all the way to the hotel room door before Mikey catches up with me. Grabbing my arm firmly above my elbow he stands in front of the door, stopping me from leaving._

_“Why don’t you believe me when I say it’s nothing, baby? Don’t you trust me?”_  
“You know that I trust you, I wouldn’t let you do half the things you do to me if I didn’t trust you.”  
“That doesn’t answer why you don’t believe me.”

_Mikey squeezes my arm a bit tighter and doesn’t budge when I try to pull free and I wince, feeling the bruises already starting to form under his hand._

_“Let go of me, Mikey.”  
“Why? Don’t you trust me not to hurt you?”_

_I whimper when Mikey uses the grip he has on my arm to switch our positions and shoves me hard against the hotel room door_

_“Answer the question, kitten.”_

_Keeping hold of my arm, Mikey wraps his free hand around my throat and smirks at me, his eyes dark._

_“Don’t you trust that Daddy won’t hurt you?”  
“Not right now I don’t. You’re hurting me Mikey, please, let go.”_

_I slump against the door when Mikey finally lets me go, rubbing my arm and frowning at my boyfriend. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed just watching me, one hand in his pocket and I know he’s holding the drugs._

_“I promised you I’d come to you if it started becoming a problem, don’t you remember that? It’s not anywhere close to being a problem, love.”  
“I…I want to believe you, but I…I’ve never been afraid of you, Mikey, not until today. I can’t be around you when you’re like this.”_

_Mikey watches as I open the door, waiting until it’s completely open before calling out to me._

_“That’s a great way to deal with your problems, Veronica. Just walk away like a fucking child instead of dealing with it head on like an adult.”_

_I slam the door closed and stalk back over to Mikey, clearly surprising both of us when I slap him square across the face._

_“You know what? Fuck you Mikey Way! If you think I’m such a fucking child why do you even put up with me huh?!”  
“Good point, why do I even put up with you?”_

_The tears prick my eyes without my permission and all the anger I was holding onto ebbs away. All my bravado sinks away and I wrap my arms around myself._

_“Sure, start crying, because that’s going to make me change my mind on you being a child.”  
“Remember you just said that, Michael James Way. Might quite possibly be the last thing you ever say to me, you bastard!”_

_I turn on my heel and wrench the hotel room door open and crash into Frank._

_“Hey Cutie what’s…whoa hey, you alright? What’s happened?”  
“Ask _ him _.”_

_I say sourly, pushing past Frank and heading down to the hotel bar, sitting on a bar stool at the far end and ordering a drink. I’m at least four drinks deep when Gerard comes down and joins me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pushing my hair off my face._

_“Rough day, puppy?”_

_My laugh quickly turns into another crying fit and I let Gee pull me off the bar stool and into his arms._

_“It’s okay sweetheart, I got you. Come on, let’s get you upstairs where you can drink as much as you want and we can keep an eye on you.”_

_Gee puts his arm around my waist and leads me to the elevator and to his & Frank’s hotel room. Putting the key card into the slot, Gee holds the door open for me and ushers me into the hotel room. Frank is sitting on the bed and he looks up when we come in, one look at my face enough for him to look concerned._

_“Cm’ere baby, Frankie’s got you.”_

It had taken almost a full bottle of tequila before Frank and Gerard could get me to sleep, and almost a whole pot of strong black coffee to get me to function in the morning. Mikey and I didn’t actually talk about what happened, he just started crying when I got back to the room and told me he was sorry. I’d let him cry and just tried to remember that he wasn’t himself and he hadn’t meant to hurt me. The second fight Mikey and I had was worse, but once again Frank was there to save the day. I don't know what I would have done without him the past 2 months, he's been incredibly supportive and has given up his bunk on more than one occasion so I didn't have to sleep in the back lounge. I was either the last one to bed, and the first one up, or the first one to bed and the last one up. When I was the last one to bed, it was usually because I was up with Mikey, the two of us would sit up talking or fucking as quietly as we could as not to disturb the others. I lived for those moments that we got to spend together, and they were great. It was on the latter occasions when I'd usually woken up with Frank or Ray in bed with me, shaking me awake from bad dreams. Mikey avoided that at all costs because I'd accidentally punched him in the face in my sleep when he was trying to wake me up.   
  
_It was only when Mikey groaned as I accidentally punched him in the face that I woke up, glancing over to him and trying to shake the memory of my nightmare from my head._

_"Oh fuck, Daddy I'm so sorry! I...I was having a...a bad dream and I didn't......I...I'm sorry."_

_I reached for Mikey but he jerked away from me and glared, holding his nose and trying to check if it was broken._

_"What the actual fuck, Veronica?! You could have broken my fucking nose!"_ __  
"I was having a nightmare, I didn't mean to. I'd never hurt you intentionally, baby, you gotta know that."  
"Whatever, just leave me alone for a bit, okay? I'm so pissed at you right now."

_Mikey had stormed off after that and I was taken aback by his outburst, trying to shake off the uneasiness it made me feel as I headed to the front lounge for coffee._

_"What's his problem?"_

_Frank had asked me almost immediately, not even giving me a chance to pick up an empty mug to fill with coffee._

_"I...I sort of accidentally punched him in the face. He was trying to wake me up from a bad dream and I didn't realise I'd done it."_ _  
"What sort of bad dream? Are you okay?"_

_Frank reached for me and I flinched, shying away from his touch and pouring myself some coffee, trying to ignore the concerned looks on his and Gee's faces._

_"He was on the phone arguing with Mom this morning, he'll calm down in a couple of hours. I wouldn't worry, Veronica."_

_Gee kissed my forehead and stole my coffee, heading for the back lounge and I watched him go with a smile._

_After that it had been nearly 4 days since Mikey had touched me, not even managing to be in the same room as me for more than 5 minutes if he could avoid it. After four days I was horribly touch starved and emotional, preferring to stay in Frank's bunk or in whichever lounge Mikey wasn't appropriating whenever we were on the bus. It was our last day on the bus before a hotel night and I didn't feel like myself, I was jittery, nervous, confused, upset and touch starved. It had been almost too easy to crawl from one couch to the other in the front lounge and curl up practically on top of Frank's feet, sighing in satisfaction when he reached down to scratch my scalp with a chuckle._

_"You're so cute at my feet like that, such a good little footwarmer, pet."_ _  
"Thank you, Sir, and thank you for gifting me with your touch."_

_Had been my almost too easy response and the playfulness and grin dropped from Frank's face and he frowned at me instead, reaching down to take my hand and pull me into his lap so I was straddling him. Biting my lip I ran my hands up and down his biceps, sighing happily when he wrapped an arm around my waist, tipping my chin up with the other._

_"Gifting you with my touch, that's an interesting choice of words. Sweetheart are you okay?"_

_I nodded at first and then thought about it, shaking my head instead._

_"He...he hasn't touched me in...in nearly a week, Frankie. Won't even be in the same room as me long enough TO touch me. I think...I think he's punishing me for punching him the other day."_ _  
"Did he tell you that's what he was doing?"_

_I shake my head again, biting harder on my lip to stop from crying. It's easier when Frank encourages me to sit sideways across his lip and he starts carding a hand through my hair._

_“Stupid question honey, but have you tried to talk to him? Asked him why?”  
“It’s a bit hard to talk to someone who can’t even stand to be in the same room as you, Frankie. I…do you mind if um…I…”_

_I whimper when I can’t get my words out and Frank smirks at me knowingly, once again knowing exactly what it is that I need._

_“On your knees, pet, hands behind your back.”_

_I quickly do as I’m told, keeping my eyes down and waiting for Frank to tell me what to do next. Mikey comes in before Frank can say anything to me though and when I catch his eye he’s smirking at me. He walks over to Frank and I and tangles a hand in my hair, pulling my head back cruelly and I close my eyes so I don’t have to look at him._

_“So you get on your knees for just anyone now, Princess?”  
“I told her to, Mikey.”_

_Mikey lets go of my hair and wraps his hand around the back of my neck instead._

_“Is that true, baby? Did Frankie tell you to get on your knees for him?”_  
“Yes Master.”  
“Why?”

_Mikey is looking at Frank but I don’t know if he’s asking him, or if he’s asking me and I shut down again, saying nothing and looking to Frank for help._

_“Go and wait on your knees for me in the back lounge while I decide what I’m going to do with you.”  
“Yes Master.”_

_I haven’t called Mikey ‘Master’ since we first met but after the last 2 weeks I’m not even sure how to act around him anymore. The last four days of the silent treatment making everything that much worse. I don’t bother getting up, too scared and unsure of myself and just crawl to the back lounge. Gee is still there and he raises an eyebrow at me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand._

_“What are you doing down there, puppy?”  
“Master told me to wait for him on my knees while he decided what he’s going to do with me, Sir.”_

_I resist the urge to pout when Gee takes his hand away and stands up, putting his sketchbook down and leaving me on my own to wait for Mikey._

_**Third-person POV Starts**_

_“What gives you the right to put MY girlfriend on her knees huh?”_  
“Because I care about her, Mikey, you didn’t see how on edge she was. She was trying to ask me something and couldn’t even get the words out.”  
“And you’re saying that I don’t care about her?”

_Frank pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily._

_“I know you care about her, I’m not saying that you don’t. Mikey, what you and Veronica have, it’s special. She’s special. When you have the sort of relationship that two of you have, you can’t go four days without talking to her. Are you giving Veronica the silent treatment to punish her for accidently punching you the other day?”  
“What goes on between me and Veronica is none of your business, Frankie, and neither is how I decide to punish my sub. Just keep out of it.”_

_Mikey pushes past Frank and heads to the back lounge, shouldering past Gerard on his way as well._

_**Third-person POV Ends**_

_I can hear Frank and Mikey arguing in the front lounge, somehow comforted that Mikey says he does care about me when Frankie implies that he doesn’t. Mikey closes the door when he comes in and sits on the couch in front of where I’m kneeling._

_“Look at me, kitten.”  
“Yes Master.”_

_Licking my lips, I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and look at Mikey. My eyes are red and puffy and there’s tear tracks down my face and I can see the shock in Mikey’s face when he realises._

_“I fucked up again, didn’t I baby? God I am so sorry.”  
“For…for what? Why are you sor…sorry?”_

_Mikey reaches down to take my hand and pulls me off my knees and into his lap, kissing both of my cheeks and my forehead._

_“For being a terrible boyfriend and making you cry, for not talking to, or touching you for four days. I was just so upset with myself for losing it at you when you punched me, instead of being a good boyfriend and asking you what you were having a nightmare about.”_  
“If…if you were upset why…why wouldn’t you talk…talk to me instead of…of giving me the silent treatment? I…I thought you hated…m…me, Daddy.”  
“I could never ever hate you, honey. I love you, so much. I was ashamed of myself, but I assumed that you’d rather talk to Gee, Frankie or Ray instead of me. You’ve been sleeping in Frankie’s bunk, I…I sort of assumed that he was in there with you. Please forgive me?”

_I slowly nod, because what else was I going to do. I love Mikey, and I know that he loves me. We just need to work on our communication as we’re both awful at it._

_“Of course I forgive you. Daddy, I love you too. We just…we need to work on our communication.”  
“I’ll try to do better, I promise. I don’t want to lose you, baby.”_

That was two weeks ago and things between Mikey and I have been better, and we haven’t gotten into a proper argument in almost that long. Frank was still my rock and was being extra protective, he, Gee & Ray all helping to remind Mikey to talk to me when he started closing off. I was just hoping that everything stayed that way, I wasn’t sure if we could survive another horrid fight.


End file.
